


Roses Are Red

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Cupid Costumes, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Experienced Patrick, Falling In Love, Frank is basically everyone's secret keeper, Friends to Lovers, Gerard and Frank are Extremely NSFW, Gerard and Pete are basically Patrick's dads, Gerard is inappropriate and so is Frank, Implied Sexual Content, Lollipops, Love Poems, M/M, Makeup artist Tyler, Making Out, Not mpreg but you'll get what i mean, Past Dallon Weekes/Patrick Stump, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Past Teacher/Student Relationship, Past Underage Sex, Protective Gerard, Protective Pete Wentz, Roses, Secret Admirer, Secrets, Seriously don't read this in public, Sexual Humor, Stressed Patrick, Sweaters, Teacher Dallon, Teenage Parents, They are the reason this story is explicit, Valentine's Day, Virgin Mikey, Weddings, drunk mikey, tell me if I missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick starts receiving roses from a secret admirer and he's determined to figure out who it is.This was supposed to be mostly Patrick's story, but it actually has a lot of the other ships in in too because I love writing the other guys in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever posted a multiple chapter fic. The first few chapters are short and then like halfway through they get longer. Sorry if this sucks, I'm just trying to do something different at the moment, I might have some smut posted after this whole thing though. I'm just really trying to finish this before I start on anything else.

Patrick walks through the halls getting a headache from the red, pink, and white cupids and streamers hanging from the ceiling. He walked over towards his locker seeing his friend Mikey reading something before turning around to Pete and giving him a weird look. Patrick walked up beside him, "what's up?"

He hands it to Patrick and the boy reads it out loud, " _Roses are red. You have a nice ass. Mikey Way, please lemme smash. Love Pete._ "

He turns to Pete seeing him blow a kiss at Mikey. The boy turned around disgusted and Patrick smiled, "I've never seen Pete chase anyone the way he chases you."

"Yeah, well, he can continue all he wants but it isn't happening."

"I'm sure by the party you will have changed your mind. Actually, I'm sure you'll change your mind before the party."

"I wont change my mind," he says, "Pete Wentz has never and will never get in my pants."

Patrick shrugs, "if you say so."

"I hate Valentine's day," Mikey says.

"I know, I got a fucking migraine walking in here," Patrick tells him, "I can't believe we have to put up with this shit for a whole month."

"Maybe you'll get a candy gram this year."

He laughs, "yeah, I get one every year from Pete and that's it. And you also get a candy gram from Pete. Every single day up to February fourteenth."

"Don't remind me."

"He likes you."

"Yeah, well, I wish he'd like me less. Those heart shaped lollipops are so disgu-"

"Disgustingly delicious," Gerard asks behind them, hearts in his eyes, "don't you just love Valentine's day?"

Patrick turns to him seeing him in a black sweater, the front covered in bright pink, red, and white hearts.

"You buy a new sweater," Patrick asks.

"Yeah," he smiles, "isn't it cute?"

Mikey speaks first, "it's probably the most obnoxious thing I've seen all day."

"It's adorable and I love it," Gerard says opening his locker.

A note falls to the floor and he picks it up quickly reading over it. He smiles bigger and turns to look at Frank standing next to Pete, "aww, Frankie, I love you too!"

Mikey looks at Frank curiously before snatching the note from Gerard and showing it to Patrick. The shorter boy makes sure he reads it twice before reading it out loud, " _Roses are red. You've got a nice butt. You'll always make me bust a nut. Love Frank_."

Patrick looks at it before returning it to Gerard, "a true poet you've got there."

"Yeah, real Shakespeare shit," Mikey says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you guys have boyfriends who write better stuff?"

He pauses for a second before cocking his head, "no? Yeah, that's what I thought."

He grabs his books and happily walks over to Frank who slides his hand in the back pocket of Gerard's jeans and walks with him to class. Mikey sighs and looks over the note before folding it up and putting it in a holder in his locker.

"Keeping it are we?"

"Shut up," he says.

Patrick grabs his books and walks to class. They pass the table filled with lollipops on one side and roses on the other.

"Has Pete ever got you a rose before?"

"No, but I suppose it would be better than a lollipop. I'm so tired of that cherry cough syrup flavor."

Once they're in class Patrick doesn't really pay attention to the teacher talking, he mostly watches the clock. The door opens and Brendon Urie walks in with a big smile and a pair of white underwear pulled over his jeans. He's got a pair of fake white wings and a quiver on his back carrying a fake bow and arrows from the theater class. He sets the roses on the desk and turns to everyone.

"Hello, everyone, cupid here to deliver your candy grams!"

"Why are you wearing the underwear on the outside of your pants," Patrick asks.

"Because they wouldn't let me walk around in just underwear and I like to keep it classy," he tells them.

"That's not what I heard," Pete says causing a few people to laugh.

"Listen here, you little shit," he starts.

"Brendon, please just pass out the candy so I can get back to teaching," he tells him.

"Fine," he says.

He goes around the room delivering all the candy and sets one in front of Patrick. He opens the card reading Pete's handwriting:

_Happy Valentine's day, to the sweetest person I know -Peter Panda_

He smiles and looks over at Pete, "thanks Pete."

He looks over at Mikey who reads the card and doesn't smile, "oh, it's from Gerard. He says _Sorry you're not getting dick, but at least you've got this to suck on now_ yep, that sounds like Gerard."

He opens the other one smiling, " _Will you be my Valentine?_ "

He sighs and nods, "yeah, Pete, sure."

"I didn't write that," he says.

He flips the card over, "Ray Toro?"

He looks across the room seeing the boy wave at Mikey. Mikey smiles back and waves to him. Pete moves in front of Mikey blocking the other guy's view of the boy he liked, "hey, back off, buddy, he's mine!"

"Technically," Mikey starts, "he did ask first."

Pete takes the lollipop and shoves it into his own mouth and Mikey raises an eyebrow, "was that really necessary?"

"Oh looks like you only got one candy gram."

"I still have the card."

Pete crumbles it up and puts it into his pocket, "nope, I don't see it."

Brendon began passing out roses and one ended up on Mikey's desk making him look at it confused before picking it up and reading the name on the outside before opening it, " _Roses are red, your ass is fine, will you be my Valentine?_ right, shouldn't have expected anything else. It's pure genius, honestly. I mean, who could say no?"

He smiles, "is that a yes?"  
  
He sighs, "yeah, Pete, I'll be your Valentine."

Pete smiles and turns to face the front.

"I'm still not going out with you," he says.

He frowns and Mikey leans in rubbing the rose against his neck tickling him, "don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

He smiles as Patrick turns seeing Brendon standing there holding a rose our for him. He smiles and turns to Pete, "uh, thanks?"

"I didn't get you that," he says shaking his head.

Patrick looks on the card, but it's blank all except for Patrick's name. He opens it and reads the words across the paper.

_I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss anyone as much as I want to kiss you, Patrick Stump._

He feels butterflies move from his stomach to his chest and he closes the card immediately. Mikey raises an eyebrows, but doesn't say anything until class is over. Patrick walks out of the classroom with Mikey and Pete behind him.

"Who sent it," Mikey asks.

"It doesn't say," Patrick says, "are you sure you didn't send me this to mess with me?"

"No," Pete says, "why, what's it say?"

Mikey takes it and reads it out loud, " _I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss anyone as much as I want to kiss you, Patrick Stump._ Wow, someone's got the hots for you, dude."

Pete snatches it smiling, "aww, cute, who is the poor girl?"

"Didn't you see the handwriting," Mikey asks, "it's not a girl."

Pete's smile disappears, "what?"

"It's a guy," he tells him nodding, "some dude's interested in Patrick."

Patrick smiles and shakes his head, "why would anyone be interested in me?"

"It _is_ a guys handwriting," Pete frowns, "I'm going to find them."

"Don't worry about it," Patrick says, "it's probably just someone messing with me."

"Or someone who likes what they see," Mikey says wiggling his eyebrows.

Patrick thought about that for a second and shakes his head, "I don't think so. Probably someone playing a joke, don't worry about it."

And for the rest of the day they didn't, but Patrick did. He couldn't help but think about the possibility that maybe someone was being serious, that in the school there was a guy that wanted to kiss him. He wondered what they were like, what they looked like. But the one thing he wondered about the most was if they were going to send him another note. Part of him believed it was truly a prank or something, but the other part of him hoped they would send something to him again and he would feel the familiar flapping of butterflies in his stomach. The day seemed to go slower and Patrick wished it would speed up. He was writing faster, eating faster, walking faster while the day seemed to be slow around him. He couldn't help it, he was actually excited. In his excitement he thought something he never thought he would ever think in his life. _I can't wait for school tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets another note and receives some interesting information from Frank about the person sending them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I've read over these chapters so much I can't tell if they're boring or they are just boring to me. Anyway, here's chapter two, I'll try and tag more stuff when it comes up in the story.

Patrick moves his books around in his locker when he saw Gerard leaning against his locker wearing a red Valentine's sweater covered in big pink hearts, "hi."

"Hey, Gerard, what's up?"

"Mikey said you got a rose from a secret admirer."

"It's not from a secret admirer. Someone's just pulling a prank on me or something."

"I don't think so. You know, I know a lot of people who'd like to date you."

"And you haven't told me this why?"

"Some of them are girls and I don't wanna give them the gay news, I figured you'd say something."

Frank walks over wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and kissing his neck, "red is _really_ your color."

"Let me see the note," Gerard says.

He takes it and looks over it going wide eyed, "I don't think this is a prank."

Frank looks at the note smiling when he takes it from Gerard, "so you think the person's just pulling a prank, huh? Well, I recognize the handwriting and I can assure you this person one hundred percent digs you, Trick."

"Really," he asks, "you know who it is?"

"Yeah," he hands the note back, "he likes you. But he wants to tell you himself, I'm sure."

He smiles and Frank's hand goes underneath the hem of Gerard's sweater, "you wanna fuck in the teachers lounge?"

He bites his lip and takes Frank's hand, "I'll see you later, Patrick."

Patrick watches them walk away amused until Mikey and Pete walks over to him. Mikey's adjusting the red sweater, that looked identical to the one Gerard was wearing, on himself groaning while Pete smiles.

"Nice sweater," Patrick says, "a gift from Gerard?"

"He spilled coffee on my shirt on purpose so I have to wear this one."

"Sounds like Gerard, at least you look good in it," Patrick says.

"I do?"

"Good enough to eat," Pete adds.

He rolls his eyes, "you seen Gerard? I was gonna ruin his shirt."

"He and Frank had--other things to do."

"Ew, never mind. If Frank is with him anywhere besides class right now, they're boning."

"I mean, you're not wrong," Patrick states.

"Teachers lounge," Pete nods, "that couch has a lot of memories."

"You fucked people on that couch," Mikey asks.

"You wouldn't believe the shit I've done on that couch," he laughs turning to Mikey who looks disgusted, "or you would. Actually, you know what? I don't really remember most of it."

Mikey groans and shakes his head, "come on, Patrick, we'll be late for class."

"You're jealous," Patrick says.

"Of what? Of some easy girls Pete's messed around with? Believe me, I'm not."

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't."

"You seem a little angry about it."

"I'm not," he announces loudly before calming down, "I'm not angry about it. I just thought it was gross that he always has to say something like that."

"You like him," Patrick says.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"I've never liked and I will never like Pete Wentz."

"Yeah, sure, I believe you."

They walk in and take their seats and a few minutes later Pete walks in sitting in front of Mikey, "sorry, I had to talk to someone real quick."

The teacher takes a sip of his coffee and rubs his forehead, "alright, how about we watch a movie? You all can talk quietly. If you start getting loud though I'm going to have to teach, and believe me, none of us want that."

They all talk quietly amongst themselves as he puts in a movie and sits back in his chair. Pete turns to Mikey, "are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you," he asks not looking away from the TV.

"I don't know, I just thought maybe you might be."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"I like you," Pete tells him, putting it out into the open as if he didn't know.

"You have made that fairly obvious, yes," he moving his head up and down gently.

He frowns and reaches for Mikey's hand on the desk, but he pulls his hand from him the moment he does. Pete turns to sit backwards in his chair and put his head on Mikey's desk making the obviously upset boy cross his arms and lean back in his chair. The door opens wide and Brendon is smiling, "hi! Cupid here to-"

"Brendon," the teacher says grabbing his head and groaning, "too loud."

"Yeah, I'll just pass them out now," he says softly.

He walks around the class handing everyone their candy. Mikey didn't get one this time, and neither did Patrick. But when the boy started passing out roses he handed the first one to Patrick making him smile and look at the card. No name. He opened it and read:

_It upsets me that you don't think someone could be interested in you, especially when anyone with eyes can see that you are absolutely beautiful._

Patrick smiled and ran his finger over the words written on the small card. He turns to Mikey who looks at Patrick's card and raises an eyebrow. Patrick nods and Brendon hands Mikey a rose. Mikey looks at the name before opening it. He reads the card before looking at Pete who was still laying on his desk with his eyes pitifully looking up at the boy. He smells the rose in his hand before setting it on the desk and putting his hand in Pete's hair playing with it. Pete closes his eyes and starts to sleep. Patrick handed Mikey his note and Mikey handed him the one he'd gotten from Pete. The words in the center were surrounded by hearts Pete had drawn.

_I'm sorry. I didn't know what I said would upset you, I promise I wont bring up stuff like that again. PS I love watching you walk away from me._

He smiles and looks at Pete who leans into Mikey's hand. Patrick gives the note back taking his away from him. He brings the flower to his nose smiling, he wished he knew who liked him. He sees Brendon handing out a few more roses before he turns to Patrick. He smiles and leaves the room making Patrick raise his hand, "could I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah," the man sighs drinking his coffee.

Patrick walked into the hall and spotted Brendon about to go into another class.

"Brendon," he says making the boy turn and smile.

"Hey," he smiles, "what's up?"

"It's about the rose you gave me," he says.

"Yeah," he asks.

"Um, I was just wondering if you could maybe tell me who wrote it," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he says, "it's just that they didn't leave a name or anything. I've seen the handwriting before somewhere, I just can't remember where."

"A lot of people come up to the table, I just attach the notes. But I'll try and keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks," he smiles and walks closer tapping one of the wings on his back, "you really are an angel."

He laughs and Patrick walks back to the classroom waving goodbye to him. Brendon waves back and heads in the other direction. Patrick talked with Mikey while Pete slept and snored quietly. When class had ended they walked out and Pete stretched when they stood, "so, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Patrick says quickly.

"That's good," he yawns, wraps his arms around Mikey's waist and lays his head on his shoulder.

"Patrick got another rose," Mikey says pulling Pete's arms off him.

Pete's head shoots up, "that's not good, what does it say? Let me see it."

"No," Patrick says putting it behind his back.

"Patrick, I am your best friend! It is my duty to get rid of anyone I don't think deserves to be with you."

"It _really_ isn't," Patrick tells him.

He felt someone snatch the rose from behind him and he turned to see Gerard reading the note out loud, " _It upsets me that you don't think someone could be interested in you, especially when anyone with eyes can see that you are absolutely beautiful._ You got sent this?"

Frank laughed, "I didn't know he was so romantic."

"You know who it is," Pete asks putting his arms back around Mikey.

Gerard hands the note back and Frank nods, "of course I do, I recognized the handwriting almost immediately."

"Who is it," Pete asks letting go of Mikey and standing in front of Frank.

"I'm not telling you."

"Frank, you tell me right now or I swear to god."

"You'll what? Gonna beat up your best friend," Frank asks smiling.

"Patrick is my best friend, and he's way cooler than you," Pete says.

Frank's jaw drops and he looks offended, "now I'm never telling you _and_ you've hurt my feelings."

Mikey sighs, "Pete didn't mean that, say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," he says, "that I meant every fucking word."

Patrick speaks up, "you two really are best friends, there's no need to be mad at each other. And I'll find out who it is soon enough, I asked Brendon if he could help me figure it out."

Frank looks to Patrick, "you know what? I actually think you should just wait for your admirer to tell you. I'm sure he will tell you when he's ready."

"Have I met him before," Patrick asks.

Frank nods and Patrick chews his lip looking down at the note before shrugging, "do I, um, do I like him?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I know these are super short, but seriously, like halfway through I started making them longer for some reason. So there will eventually be more to read if you're interested in this fic. There WILL be another chapter tomorrow, I'm going to try and edit them at the very end of the day so they'll be out early in the AM. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be yet, but I can for sure tell you there's going to be like 10 or 11. I might have said this already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patrick can't wait to get his note he and his friends ask who he wants it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit to edit because I added more to it. I hope you guys like it.

Patrick was sat in his desk, his leg bouncing up and down impatiently as he waited for Brendon to come in. Candy grams and roses had to wait because the homecoming committee had a meeting first period. He watched the clock tick and the big hand move from minute to minute until Mikey leaned close to him, "eager are we?"

Patrick stops moving his leg and leans back in his chair trying to relax as he turned to Mikey, "shut up."

He smiles and Patrick's leg starts moving again. Pete turned to Patrick, "Trick, I mean, you don't even know the guy, what if he's an asshole?"

"Frank says I like him."

"You like everybody," Mikey points out.

"He seemed confident I liked this person."

"Who do you want it to be," Gerard asks from beside him.

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Oh shit, what would you do if it was a teacher," Mikey asks.

"Tell an adult," Pete says, "I'm not letting my Patrick get messed with by some nasty old man."

"I'm not going to tell you who it is," Frank says, "could be a teacher."

"It probably isn't. But if it is a teacher which one would you want it to be," Gerard asks.

"Mr. Weekes," Patrick says smiling.

Pete's mouth falls open, "Patrick!"

"What? He's tall and handsome," Patrick says.

"He is isn't he," Gerard says biting his lip.

"I can't believe you two would have sex with a teacher."

"Sex with him," Mikey asks before humming, "that would be fantastic. He _looks_ like a god."

"Seriously," Pete says abruptly.

"What," Mikey asks, "I'm not going to have sex with him. He's a lot older than me, that's forbidden fruit."

"He does look like an angel," Patrick says.

"And his body? Oh my god, _actually_ sculpted," Gerard says.

"You know most sculptures of men have small penises from what I've seen," Pete tells them.

"How big do you think it is," Frank asks.

"Frank," Pete says.

"Well?"

"Six," Mikey says.

Pete turns to the boy, "Mikey!"

"Seven," Gerard says.

"I think it's between the two," Patrick says.

"Would you sleep with him if you were older and we weren't together," Frank asks.

"Hell yeah," Gerard smiles, "I'd sit on his face too if I weren't scared I'd cut myself on that jawline."

Frank laughs and the door opens revealing Brendon in his cupid costume. The woman at the desk nods and Brendon passes them out. He didn't seem too happy this time around and when he hands Patrick his rose Patrick opens it up

_You must be a child of Apollo because you've got a smile that looks like it could light up the whole world._

He smiles big and Brendon smiles back, "did they say something nice again?"

"Yeah," he says, "did you find out who's been sending them?"

"No idea," he says, "I guess they don't want you to know yet."

He shrugs, "that's okay I guess. I just wish I could send them something."

He walks off handing out the other roses and Mikey breaks the heart sticker that kept the note folded. He sighs, "Pete this is just the words _I eat ass_ followed by your phone number. If you're trying to get in my pants can you at least be romantic about it?"

Gerard smiles at his rose, "mine says _I wanna fuck you so hard your neighbors will want to move. Love Frankie._ God you always know just what to say to me."

Frank smiles and Gerard kisses his cheek. Mikey rolls his eyes and crosses his arms turning to Patrick, "what's yours say?"

He shakes his head, "nothing."

Gerard snatches it and reads the paper, " _You must be a child of Apollo because you've got a smile that looks like it could light up the whole world._ That is so fucking sweet."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Mikey asks snatching the note and reading it, "great Patrick gets romance and I get bathroom stall poetry."

Pete frowns, "I thought you liked my notes."

"They're all the same, nice ass, I like watching you walk away from me, I want to fuck you. Believe me, Pete, you've made how you feel about me very clear," he tells him, "but maybe next time you should just keep it to yourself."

Pete stops talking and Mikey hands the note back to Patrick. They're quiet for the rest of the time and he looks at the note in his hand. He didn't really think Mikey would get upset with Pete, he never got too upset about anything really. He decides maybe he should talk to him, but when it's time to leave he's the first one out of the room. Gerard and Frank leave too and Pete grabs Patrick's arm, "hey, Trick?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like Mikey."

"Yeah, that's obvious," he says, "he likes you too."

"Really," he asks.

"Yeah, did you see how upset he got when someone wrote me _nice_ poetry. That's what he wants from you. Just tell him your feelings instead of the gross sex stuff."

"But those are my feelings."

"Have you wrote something different that you thought was maybe too lame to send?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why don't you try sending one of those instead."

He lets go of Patrick and nods, "yeah, yeah, I guess I can try that. Thanks."

"No problem," he pats his shoulder.

The blond walks into the hall not finding Mikey but seeing Brendon pulling off the wings and heading into the auditorium. He follows him in sneaking up behind him, "having fun playing cupid?"

He jumps and turns to see Patrick standing there looking at him.

"It's a pain in the ass," he says pulling off the underwear he wore over his jeans, "this fucking shirt is killing me."

He tosses the underwear and reaches for the back of his shirt. He pulls it off and Patrick sees his chest for the first time in months. Brendon never really liked wearing shirts and Patrick really didn't mind that he didn't. Brendon leans down, pulls a black shirt from a cardboard box full of clothes, and holds it out so he can find the right way it went. He looks up seeing Patrick staring and he laughs, "you can take a picture if you want. Then you can stare at me later too."

He laughs and gets a little defensive, "I was not staring. I'm just waiting for you to put on a shirt, which is starting to seem like an impossible task for you."

"I hate shirts," he says pulling it over his head, "I hate clothes."

"I was at Karen's pool party. _Believe me_ , I know. Everyone knows."

"That was a good party."

"You managed to get fifteen people naked within the first ten minutes," he says a little impressed.

"It's a gift. Spend too much time with me, Trick and I'll get you naked too," he winks.

"It takes a lot to get me naked."

He takes Patrick's books from him and sets them down.

"Does it," he asks placing Patrick's hand on his shoulder and snaking an arm around his waist.

"It does," he says confused when Brendon's free hand takes his, "what are you doing?"

He starts moving making Patrick walk with him, "don't worry about it. Tell me, if someone were trying to get you naked what would they have to do?"

"Like a serious answer," he asks watching his feet move with every step Brendon takes.

Brendon lets go of his hand and tilts Patrick's chin up to look at him, "rule one of dancing, don't look at your feet."

"Why are we dancing?"

"Don't worry about it," he takes Patrick's hand again, "and I mean a serious answer. What would someone have to do?"

"I don't know," he says, "be nice to me?"

"Everyone is nice to you," he says widening his eyes, "how often do you get naked for people?"

"I don't get naked for people," he says, "and you know what I mean! If someone wanted to get me naked they'd have to be nice to me and I'd have to like them."

"I get it," he says, "they'd have to wine you. Dine you. Tell you how pretty you are."

"Wine and dine me," he repeats as Brendon twirls him, "you get more dramatic every time I see you. I really think being in theatre is making you like this."

"I'm a much better actor now."

"You are the worst actor ever!"

"I acted like I liked Pete's haircut that time."

"Which time? The one where you just said _ew_  or the time when you laughed and said _nice haircut, loser_."

"Okay, that was a bad example," he says spinning them around and twirling him again.

"Brendon, why are we dancing?"

"Because the next class doesn't start until ten more minutes," he says bringing Patrick back in close to him, "and I wanted to try and do _this_."

He leans Patrick back, dipping him and making Patrick hold onto him tight.

"A little warning next time," he snaps.

"You know," Brendon drawls, "if this were a movie, this would be the part where you'd get lost in my eyes and then we'd kiss passionately."

"If this were a movie your shirt wouldn't be inside out."

"Is it," he asks looking down and seeing the tag, "shit!"

"You actually failed at putting on a shirt."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy being cocky, I didn't want to interrupt you."

He pulls Patrick back up onto his feet and he looks at his friend, "you sure you just didn't tell me because I was being cocky? Or did you not tell me so you could see me with my shirt off again."

"You know me," he says flatly, "it's just not a good day unless Brendon Urie takes his top off."

"You don't have to say it in that fake monotone voice," he smiles pulling off his shirt, "I know you mean it. "

Patrick rolls his eyes and he pulls off his shirt flipping it out while looking at Patrick, "seriously though, you want a picture? I'll even pose, give you a really good screensaver."

He jumps and holds his hand over his heart acting terrified, "oh my god, did you just hear that?"

He pauses going quiet to listen for a few seconds. Eventually he shakes his head, "hear what?"

"Well I--I can't be sure, but it sounded like your ego tripling in size."

Brendon looks annoyed for a second but can't help himself and smiles when Patrick smirks at him.

"You are seriously the worst friend ever." 

"Yeah, yeah, put your shirt on, loser. We have to get to class."

"Fine," he says pulling on the shirt.

Patrick picks up his stuff and Brendon grabs his bag pulling it over his shoulder before following Patrick out of the room.

Brendon nudges him, "hey, do you think my forehead is huge?"

"Does my opinion really matter to you?"

"It is, isn't it? Ryan said it was big, but I didn't believe him. I had to get a second opinion."

"I mean," Patrick says turning to look up at him, "it works with your face. I think it's fine. Yeah, I think if it was smaller I wouldn't like it. You'd look really weird. What you've got now is good. It's a good forehead."

"A good forehead," he repeats, "I change my mind, you are a good friend."

"Thanks," he says.

"What song should I sing for the talent show next month," he asks outside his classroom

"You should sing a love song. Girls like that stuff."

Patrick walks away from him slowly towards his next class.

"I'll sing some Sinatra then! _Really_ get them all going!"

"You're disgusting," he turns to shout.

Brendon wiggles his tongue and eyebrows at him before darting into the classroom. When he disappears he can't help the grin that spreads across his face. He laughs mumbling to himself, "loser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really satisfied with this ending, but oh well. I'm still worried this will get boring after a few chapters. I don't know if that's just me though because this normally isn't the type of stuff I'd write. This whole story is definitely more cute than most of the stuff I've written and honestly it's going to continue to be sweet and cute. Maybe I'm finding it boring because there really isn't any angst or anything, it's mostly just sugar sweet mixed with a few characters being gross. 
> 
> UNTIL I LET YOU KNOW SOMETHING DIFFERENT A CHAPTER IS UPLOADED EVERY SINGLE DAY.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets a not only to realize it has a very distinct smell to it while Pete worries about his next rose to Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of focused more on Pete and Mikey, but I feel like just focusing on Patrick is weird and it didn't feel genuine just writing Patrick getting notes while more characters are in the room while they're being handed out. Plus this is a big moment for Pete and it felt natural writing it in.

"What do you mean I can't eat the candy," Tyler asks gesturing to the giant red bowl of lollipops.

The woman groans, "Tyler, I told you to take the bowl of candy and hand them to people who bought a candy gram. Remember? I said specifically _not_ to eat them."

"Oh," he says, "yeah, I thought you were joking. I thought you were just giving these to me."

"Why would you think that," she asks.

"Because you trusted Tyler to give out the candy. You should have given them to Josh," Mikey says.

"Yeah," Tyler says, "that was definitely more of a Josh job."

"Tyler, go get the bag of candy from my office. _Do. Not. Eat. Them._ Just bring them back here."

"Are you being serious or is it okay if I eat some," he asks.

Josh walks over, "what's up?"

"Oh thank god, Josh," she smiles, "sit with Brendon and hand out candy. I'm going to go get the other bag that's in my office. Do not let Tyler eat anymore suckers."

He nods and Patrick smiles at Josh, "hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen anyone writing any letters for me?"

"Just Pete at the beginning of this month, why?"

"Patrick's got a secret admirer," Mikey says, "the guy is really romantic."

"Really," Josh asks slapping Tyler's hand away from the bowl of candy.

Patrick nods, "he's very nice and he seems genuinely interested in me."

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be," Brendon winks.

Patrick smiles, "could you please keep an eye out for anyone writing my name?"

They nod and Josh speaks, "I really haven't seen anyone. Whoever it is must do them at the last second or something."

Patrick frowns and Mikey sighs, "come on, better get to class

When they get to the classroom Patrick is tapping his pencil against the desk and listening to the man drinking coffee drone on about the wars that happened years ago. Mikey leans in, "it'll take longer if you stare at the clock."

"Shut up."

"Really eager for the next rose?"

"It's probably the most exciting thing I've got going for me at the moment."

Mikey looks at him, "that's kind of-"

"Yeah, I realized how sad it sounded after I said it."

Pete's got his head on his desk and his hood pulled up over himself sleeping. The teacher noticed and smiled pointing to him. Everyone turned smiling when they heard the soft snores.

"Should I," Mikey asks.

"No," the man says, "I've been waiting for this."

He reaches under his desk and pulls out a megaphone walking over. A few people cover their ears while others watch in excitement. He flicks it on and clears his throat.

" **GOOD MORNING, MR. WENTZ!** "

Pete's head shoots up violently as a few students laugh. The man smiles and the boy looks up at him tired and annoyed. The man flicks the megaphone off and lowers his hands.

"Now that you're back with us, can you tell me when Christopher Columbus discovered America?"

He lays his head back down and closes his eyes, "it was like fourteen hundreds, right? And if we're getting technical wasn't it the Vikings and the Asians who discovered it or something?"

"Surprised you know that, we're not really sure who found America, but Christopher Columbus is the person credited most of the time," he says, "and he _discovered_ it in 1492."

"Great," he says pulling his hood back up.

"No falling asleep."

"No getting drunk on a Wednesday night and coming to work on Thursday hungover," he says back.

Mikey speaks before anyone can though, "Pete!"

He sits up and turns, "yes?"

"Apologize."

"I'm not sorry."

"You will be if you don't apologize," Patrick says.

He rolls his eyes turning to the teacher, "I'm sorry."

"See that wasn't so hard," Patrick says.

"That you're an alcoholic who teaches at a shitty public school," he smiles at the man.

"You're trying to get sent to the principal's office for the rest of the day," the man says smiling, "why? Who'd you piss off?"

"I'm not trying to get sent to the principal, I'm trying to sleep," he tells him.

He nods, "yeah, whatever."

He goes back to the desk as Brendon walks through the door. Pete goes wide eyed and stands up, "actually, I'm not finished, everyone can smell the the vodka on your breath even with the coffee. You're not fooling anyone, also!"

He pauses and puts his hands flat on his desk, "everyone knows you smoke weed with the janitor."

The teacher folds his arms across his chest and looks to Brendon, "so he's the reason you want to leave? Why, you say something in one of those roses you don't want someone to read in front of you?"

He turns to Brendon and holds out his hand, "give me the one Pete wrote."

Brendon looks through them and Brendon takes the card off the rose looking to Pete. Before the teacher can get it, Brendon shoves it in his mouth.

"Either swallow the card or give it to me."

He doesn't know what to do and so the teacher pinches his arm making him open his mouth long enough for him to take out the note, "great, you got it all spitty. Let's see what you wrote."

"Don't," Pete says.

"But you had so much to say a minute ago, this must be something _really_ embarrassing."

"Please," he says.

"It's not Pete's anyway," Brendon says nodding, "it's Mikey's. Technically it belongs to him."

"Fine, Mikey, read it in front of everyone."

"I'd _really_ rather not," Mikey says, "I don't think whatever it says is really appropriate for school."

"Either you read it in front of everyone or Pete gets suspended."

"I'll read it," Pete says, "I wrote it I can read it."

Mikey hides his face in his hands, "oh my god, please don't let it be worse than the others."

Pete looks down at the slightly wet paper and breaks the sticker looking down at the paper for a second. He opens his mouth to talk but no words come out. Patrick begins to get worried and thinks he should definitely do something. He opens it and, "I-I um..."

He coughs and Patrick decides that if Pete looks like he's about to cry he'll do something to take the attention off him.

He takes a deep breath before glancing up at Mikey who looks as if he's going to die of embarrassment, "I never knew why songs about love existed, until I met you. Because ever since I saw you smile at me for the first time, shitty pop songs about romance play nonstop in my head. And whenever I hear those people sing about love I think about you. At first I didn't really know what it meant, but I do now."

Mikey didn't look angry or sad or happy, he looked like he was in a trance staring at him.

"I'm in love with you, Mikey Way. I've always been in love with you. Yours forever, Pete Wentz."

Mikey stands from his desk and walks over to him taking the note from him and reading over it. He takes the rose from Brendon, "thanks for the rose."

He smiles and uses the flower to touch Pete's nose with it, "Pete Wentz."

He sits back down and the teacher sighs, "well, I guess finish passing them out and start packing up, it's almost time for next period."

Pete sits down and Brendon hands Patrick his rose first smiling. Patrick looks to Mikey who's playing with the petals of his rose. He turns to Patrick and smiles, "oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he says.

"Yeah, but you're thinking it," he tells him.

Pete turns to him, "I'm sorry that was super lame and that I said it in front of everyone. I promise I wont ever do that-"

Mikey kisses him quickly and hands him back the damp paper. He looks down at it smiling, "really?"

"Yeah," he says, "and if it goes well maybe we can do the other thing."

"Really," he asks wide eyed.

"Maybe." 

Pete turns to Patrick, "you're the best advice giver ever!"

Patrick smiles and looks to his note opening it.

_I love looking into your eyes, you've got the loveliest blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life and I swear I can feel myself getting lost in them from time to time._

There was something different about the paper this time, it smelled like cologne, definitely one he'd smelled before. He looked over to Mikey and tapped his shoulder, "do you recognize this cologne?"

Mikey shakes his head, "I wouldn't recognize cologne, I try not to breathe around people just in case they're sick. Gerard would know though. He knows what the majority of the guys here smell like."

"That's true," Pete says.

Mikey nods and goes wide eyed turning to Pete who looks confused, "what?"

"Have you and my brother ever," he trails off.

"Woah, no," he says shaking his head, "you're the only Way I've ever wanted to fuck."

He smiles slightly and nods, "good. I mean, I wish you hadn't said it like that but I'm glad you feel that way."

Pete turns to Patrick, "but I'd really ask Gerard to look at it, he knows what colognes people wear. He's kind of a um, what's the word?"

"Expert," Mikey offers.

"Slut," Pete says, "I was going to say slut, but I mean expert sounds better I guess."

"What's yours say," Patrick asks taking it from Pete.

Patrick only has it in his hands for five seconds, but it was enough time for him to read what Pete had written. 

 _I know I don't express feelings well but I promise I'll try for you. Will you go out with me?_  
_Circle Yes or No._  
_PS We don't have to do butt stuff -Love Pete._

Mikey snatched it quickly away from him along with Patrick's note from his admirer.

"You checked yes," Patrick asks.

"Hey, Pete, look what Patrick got?" 

Pete takes it from him quickly reading over it, " _I love looking into your eyes, you've got the loveliest blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life and I swear I can feel myself getting lost in them from time to time?_ " 

Mikey smiles, "that's so-"

"Lame," Pete offers. 

"Romantic," he tells him handing the note back. 

"I think the guy is nice," Patrick says. 

"He sounds creepy. Looking into your eyes and stuff. Total creep," Pete says. 

"He's not creepy. He's sweet. And he pays attention to me." 

"Like a creep," Pete says. 

"Like someone who's in love," Mikey says. 

"I mean, what kind of guy sends someone stuff like this? Talking about someone's appearance and stuff all creepy-like." 

"You," Mikey says, "like all the time. Sometimes you say it to my face." 

"I don't talk about how your smile lights up the room or how you remind me of a summer rain," he says.

"I remind you of a _summer rain_?" 

"That's not the point, Mikey! Look, what do we even know about this guy? For all we know it could be a weird teacher creeping on Patrick. Why hasn't he revealed himself yet?" 

"Probably because he's shy," Patrick says. 

"Or probably because he's a creep," Pete says. 

Mikey rolls his eyes, "I think he's sweet, Patrick."

"Thank you," he says looking at his note, "is it bad I'm starting to like February?" 

"No," Mikey says tapping his rose against Pete's cheek, "I think I am too." 

Patrick smiles reading the note over again. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one, the next one is mostly Gerard and Pete treating Patrick like their kid. It's super lame and Patrick's in a sweater and I'm kind of excited for you guys to read it because I enjoyed writing Patrick as the annoyed child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically just Gerard and Pete babying Patrick for a day while Mikey's out sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the last short chapter I think, the rest are pretty long though. I hope you enjoy this one

"I cannot fucking believe you spilled food on my shirt just to get me to wear this disgusting sweater," Patrick says folding his arms across his chest.

Gerard smiled and puts his hands on his shoulders to look at him. He fixes Patrick's hair and smiles, "you look so cute."

"He does doesn't he," Pete says standing beside Gerard.

"I look like cupid threw up on me," he tells them.

"No," they say with love in their eyes.

Gerard gets his phone out, "let me take a picture, you look so cute!"

"I don't want to take a picture!"

"Smile or I'll find another sweater for tomorrow," Gerard sings adjusting his phone.

Patrick smiles and he takes the picture showing Pete and the two look to each other, "aww, he looks so adorable."

"I hate both of you."

"Hate's a strong word, Patrick," Pete tells him sending the picture to himself.

"Where's Mikey," Patrick asks looking around.

"Sick," Gerard says.

"Yeah, sick of you guys," he says.

"We should both get in the picture," Pete tells him.

"That's not necessary," Patrick says.

Gerard and Pete stand beside him and Frank takes the phone grinning at Patrick, "say cheese!"

They all say cheese and Patrick smiles annoyed as he takes the picture. Gerard heads over looking at the phone. He frowns, "Patrick, your smile looks forced."

"It is," he sighs. 

"Patrick, you'd better smile, this is going into the photo album," Pete says. 

He groans and they all three line up again letting Frank take another picture where Patrick smiles big like he means it. Pete and Gerard look at the picture pointing out a few things while Frank stands next to Patrick and looks at the sweater, "you look nice in the sweater. You're like a little pink marshmallow."

"Gerard and Pete are married," he tells him.

Frank looks to see them smiling at the phone before turning back to Patrick, "yeah, I know. They were married before I started dating him though. But they're like the two best friends that got married to adopt a kid and then found love later on with other people. So, I mean, they're kind of like your cool divorced dads."

Patrick frowns and Frank pokes his nose, "and you're the adopted kid. Then I'm like the cool stepdad who lets you do whatever you want and hopes your hot dad Gerard wont find out."

"Don't call my dad hot," he says thinking about his words, "I mean Gerard! They're not my dads!"

"Sure," he nods.

"What's Mikey in this family you're picturing," Patrick asks.

"Mikey is like your best friend who kind of married your dad that you're still trying to get used to. Gerard doesn't like Mikey being with Pete, but Mikey adores the guy so Gerard's trying to get used to it too," Frank explains, "whenever he wants to hurt Pete he finds me and we have the best sex. I mean like, _the best_ , you know?" 

Patrick cringes, "ugh."  

"Yeah, it's super aggressive. You know those nature documentaries," he asks without looking away from Gerard, "yeah, just like that." 

He looks at him disgusted, "please stop talking to me." 

"That's perfect," Gerard says pocketing the phone, "I guess we should get to class now."

"Wait," Patrick says, "I just remembered, do you recognize this cologne?"

He pulls the note from his locker and hands it to Gerard who smells it, "yeah, I know it. There's like a handful of guys who wear it here though."

"Could you make a list of them?"

"I guess," he tells him, "I mean, I probably wont have it our next class, but I'll give it to at the end of the day in the band room when we come get you, alright?"

He nods and Pete throws an arm around him walking him to class. Through the whole class period Patrick's leg was jumping up and down impatiently and he wished Mikey was there to distract him. Pete turned to him and sighed, "are you this excited for a rose from a stranger who wants in your pants?"

"Frank says I know him and that I like him, and if he's trying to get in my pants he's doing a very good job!"

"Patrick Stump, you had better keep those jeans on!"

"You are _not_ my dad," he tells him, "you and Gerard are not my parents. You're just my friends."

Pete looked upset, "Gerard and I fucking raised you!"

"You two are like a year older than me," he says and whispers softer, "I am not a baby! I can have sex if I want to."

"No you can't," he tells him, "you can have sex when you're forty."

"I can do whatever I want and whoever I want."

The door opens and Brendon walks in smiling. The teacher takes a seat and Brendon goes around passing candy out.

"We're talking about this later," Pete says.

Brendon takes the rose from the desk and walks towards a smiling Patrick. Before Patrick can take it Pete snatches it from him making the blond frown, "hey, give it to me, it's mine!"

"You can have it when you apologize."

"I'm sorry," he says quickly, "now give it back."

"You didn't mean that."

"Pete, give it to me!"

"What, so you can read it and blush at the words of some guy who wants your ass?"

"I like reading it, I don't care if he wants to fuck me," Patrick yells.

The room is silent and it takes Patrick about three seconds to realize what he'd just done. He turns towards the teacher who doesn't even look surprised, "Patrick, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No," he says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Armstrong."

"Oh, _this guy_ gets an apology but _I_ don't," Pete asks.

"Pete, give Patrick the rose," he sighs.

"But he wont apologize to me," Pete says turning to face him.

"Pete, just give him the fucking note!"

Pete frowns and throws the rose at Patrick who quickly opens it.

_I don't see why you don't like the sweater, you look very cute in it. I think it really brings out your eyes._

Patrick smiles, his stomach feeling fuzzy and Brendon looks at him, "you're blushing."

"Shut up," he smiles looking down.

Brendon turns and walks off and Pete is glaring at Patrick who turns and raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"Let me read it."

"No!"

Patrick tries to ignore Pete for the rest of the class period, but he wont stop glaring at him. When class is over Patrick is up and out the door as fast as he can, but Pete snatches the rose from him making him groan. His eyes scan over the paper before he frowns and grabs him by the wrist. He starts to drag him to the next class while Patrick tries to pull his arm away from him.

"Ow, hey! Let go of me," he frowns.

"Gerard," Pete says loudly through the hall.

A few heads turned, including Gerard's. The boy in the colorful sweater sighs and walks over to them with Frank trailing behind him. Gerard folds his arms over his chest, "oh god, what did he do this time?"

"He's acting like a toddler. He screamed the words _I don't care if he wants to fuck me_  right in the middle of class! He's out of control Gerard, he wont even apologize to me and now look at this note. Look at it!"

He shoves it in Gerard's face who reads over it, "aww, they like the sweater I put you in. Oh, it really does bring out your eyes, Patrick, you look so sweet!"

He pinches Patrick's cheek and the small blond looks upset, "you two are _not_ my parents!"

Gerard seems to be genuinely taken aback by his words and looks to Pete. Pete nods, "yeah, he's been saying shit like that to me too."

"I'll have you know that Pete and I fucking raised you!"

"Oh my god, you are not my dads!"

"If you keep talking like that we're not taking you to Disney World this year," Gerard says crossing his arms.

Patrick's jaw drops when the boy nods, "yeah, that's right, no fucking Disney World for you! How about that?"

"Yeah," Pete says crossing his arms too.

"And five...four...three...two," Frank counts down.

By the time he says one Patrick's eyes had started to water. Gerard remained upset and Pete began to soften and let his arms drop down.

"Pete," Gerard says, "he's faking it, you cross your arms back over your chest right now!"

Patrick looked to Pete as the tears fell down his cheeks. Pete crossed his arms back over his chest and Patrick made a small sob and looked down at the floor. Within a second Pete's arms were wrapped around him, "fuck, don't cry, Pattycakes. Of course we'll take you! We were always going to take you to Disney World."

"You're mad at me," he says hugging him back.

"We're not mad. Gerard, we're not mad are we?"

Gerard sighs, "I'm not mad."

Patrick pulls from him and wipes the tears from his face, his voice back to normal, "great, let's get to class."

He walks off and they follow behind him. Pete sighed, "damn it, he got us again."

"That's because you baby him and whenever he cries you give him whatever he wants," Gerard says annoyed.

"He's got puppy eyes, Gee, you know I'm weak for the puppy eyes," Pete tells him.

They sit through their classes and Patrick thinks about all the fun he's going to have at Disney World while Gerard and Pete argue all day. When the day is over Gerard, Frank, and Pete head into the band room and Patrick starts playing the piano. Frank walks over sitting beside him while Gerard and Pete continue to argue behind them.

"It's your fault! You let him get away with everything," Gerard says.

"Oh, and you don't? You even said he looked cute in the sweater when I showed you the note!"

"It's a cute fucking sweater, are you serious? He's not a baby, he can have sex!"

"You want some stranger fucking Patrick? Our Patrick? Are you serious?"

"First of all, it's not some stranger, we probably know who it is! And second of all, he's not a little kid anymore, Pete. I've already had _the talk_ with him and I gave him condoms in case he needed them."

"You had the-," he cuts himself off pausing, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that because my mind can't even begin to process that right now. But did you just tell me you gave _my_ Patrick condoms?"

"Oh suddenly he's _your_ Patrick when I do something that you think I shouldn't have?"

Frank leans in to Patrick, "you make me scared to have kids."

Patrick smiles turning to him, "thank you."

"Can you please calm them down now?" 

He looks at them before sighing and beginning to play the piano. When he's ready, he starts to sing, " _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ "

They stop talking and turn to Patrick who gestures for Frank to play. He stands and walks over to them, " _you make me happy when skies are gray"_

Frank continues to play the tune while Patrick sings and stands between them, " _you'll never know dear,_ _how much I love you._ "

His arms go around them both, " _so please don't take my sunshine away._ "

He looks up seeing them smile down at him. Gerard smiles and ruffles his hair, "you're lucky you're cute when you sing."

He smiles with all his teeth and Pete and Gerard hug him. When they pull away Patrick sits back down beside Frank again, "done, took like thirty seconds."

"You're scary good at that."

He shrugs, "it's a gift. Come on, let's all sing something else!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this one will be the last short chapter, the others are a little bit longer than this I think? I don't remember how much longer they are though though. The next chapter will be out tomorrow it wont be too parenty like this one. It'll be more Patrick trying to figure out who the secret admirer is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gives Patrick the list of people who wear the cologne and Patrick receives a familiar note this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, but I hope you like it!

"So you still haven't found out who it is," Mikey asks.

"No," he sighs putting his books away.

Gerard walks over handing him the list, "hey, sorry I didn't give this to you Friday, I completely forgot. Here's the list you asked for."

He takes it smiling.

"What is it," Mikey asks.

"It's a list of all the people who wear the cologne I could smell on the note."

He looks at it and smiles reading over each name, "Billy Thompson."

"Oh, he's cute," Gerard says.

"And dating Samantha Powers," Mikey adds.

"Shit, that's right," Gerard says.

"Austin Porter," Patrick says.

"Ugh, he's an asshole. Seriously, I've never met one Austin I liked," Mikey says.

"Dillon Mathews," Patrick asks.

"Mmm, he's cute," Mikey nods, "I don't think he has a girlfriend either."

"He's sweet too. Yeah, I guess I'd be okay with Dillon," Patrick says, "Ethan Baker?"

"Ew, isn't that the kid who ate bird shit in the sixth grade," Mikey asks.

"Ugh," Gerard said, "yeah, it is, sorry. Forget I put him on there."

"Mr. Weekes," Patrick asks amused.

"What," he asks smiling proudly, "he does wear it, you know?"

"Oh my god, if you fuck Mr. Weekes you've got to tell me about it," Mikey says.

"Better yet," Gerard says, "invite me over. If it's going to be illegal it's going to be twice as illegal."

"Yeah, alright, if I fuck Mr. Weekes I'll invite you both over and we can make it a four way."

"I know you're joking," Gerard says, "but you should seriously consider it."

"How would that even work," Mikey asks, "the three way I mean." 

"You asked the right person," Gerard starts, "alright so Patrick could sit on his face and I could ride his dick. Or I could sit on his face and Patrick could ride his dick." 

Patrick looks to Mikey, who is starting to regret asking. 

"Or," Gerard says, "He could fuck me while I fuck Patrick. Or he could fuck Patrick while Patrick fucks me. Though that would be weird because I see Patrick as kind of a son to me, but I mean we're not really related so I don't think that would matter. Then there's always the chance that he might want one of us to fuck him. Then that changes everything and there's, like, so much more we could do." 

"I'm sorry I asked," Mikey says, "truly, I am."

Not even a second later they see a tall handsome man in a gray sweater walk their way. The recognize him as the teacher they'd just been talking about. He was smiling and looking down at them, "Patrick, you were the one singing the other day in the band room, weren't you?"

"Um, yeah," he says.

"You sounded amazing, I'd love to hear you sing again. You should sign up for the talent show next month. I think with a voice like yours you'd definitely win!"

"Thanks," he smiles nodding, "I'll think about it."

"Good. Maybe Brendon will have some competition this year after all," he says, "well, I'd better get to class, so should you three."

They nod and he walks off. They turn to Patrick with excited expressions. Gerard looks him over, "Mr. Weekes totally wants to fuck you, dude."

"Who wants to fuck Patrick," Pete asks, looking ready to hurt someone, "did you find out who it is?"

"Mr. Weekes," Gerard says.

"It's not Mr. Weekes, tell them, Frank," Patrick says.

When Frank stays silent and smiles Patrick goes wide eyed, "no way."

"I'm not saying. He's on that list of yours, isn't he," Frank asks, "according to the list the only other ones it could be are Dillon Mathews, Ethan Baker, Austin Porter, and Mr. Weekes."

"Wait who's the last name," Mikey asks pointing at the paper.

He looks at the list seeing at the name Gerard had scratched down last, "Brendon Urie."

Pete looks over to Brendon Urie writing something down and taking money from someone else before smiling and handing them red notes. Patrick continued to look at Brendon until Pete shook his head, "I don't think it's him."

"I wouldn't mind if it was Brendon," Patrick says smiling and looking over to the boy sitting at the desk smiling up at a girl as he hands her a red note.

"Of course you wouldn't mind," Gerard asks, "he's hot! And didn't you have a huge crush on him in like eighth or ninth grade?"

"Yeah," he laughs before shaking his head, "but he didn't see me like that. We were just friends, we still are! Besides, he likes girls. Can't be him."

He pauses looking over the list before sighing, "I just realized something."

"You still have feelings for him," Frank asks.

"No," he says, "well--that's not the point right now. What I'm trying to say is it could be him. He wears the cologne, I've smelled it on him before."

"Yeah, obviously, that's why he's on the list, babe," Gerard says pointing at the paper.

"No, he's the one passing out the roses, of course they smell like that! I bet they all smell like that!"

"Shit," Gerard says, "I really thought the list would help."

"It's fine," he says walking into the classroom, "I guess I'll have to wait to find out, which is what they probably want anyway."

Mikey sits at his desk and turns to Patrick as they wait for Pete.

"Did Pete like," he pauses picking at his nails, "miss me on Friday?"

"Yeah, without you to focus on they went full parent mode on me. They made me wear a sweater and then when I got a note saying I looked cute they got upset. Well, Pete did and then I said they weren't my parents and-"

"You did what? You told them that? Patrick, they fucking raised you!"

"No, they didn't. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's fucking true, and you'd better not let them hear you say that shit. Pete will be so upset and do you know what happens when he gets upset? I have to cheer him up, and do you know how I cheer him up?"

"No."

"Good! You don't want to know!"

Pete walks in the room and sits down turning to Mikey, "what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," he smiles.

"I like seeing you smile at me," Pete says before his smile drops, "you never smile at me. Patrick, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Why are you smiling? What did someone do?"

"Nothing," he says cupping Pete's face, "I'm just happy to see you."

His thumb rubs his cheek and Pete smiles.

"Really happy to see you," he tells him.

"I don't know what you did, Patrick, but keep doing it," he says, his eyes not leaving Mikey.

"He didn't do anything," Mikey says.

Pete laughs, "sure."

He turns to face the front of the room and Mikey looks to Patrick, "so, what are you going to do if it's Mr. Weekes?"

"Tell an adult," Pete says, "Patrick doesn't need some creep writing him love letters trying to get in his pants."

"You are such a dad," Mikey says.

"A Daddy," Pete asks smiling.

"Ugh, people over the age of ten shouldn't say the word Daddy," Mikey says.

"Really, because if I'm remembering the other day correctly you-"

"Shut up," Mikey snaps.

"Is that like a kink you've got," Patrick asks.

"Yeah, Mikes, is it," Pete asks wiggling his eyebrows.

He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, "hey, Patrick, why do you know what a kink is?"

Pete goes wide eyed and turns to Patrick, "yeah, how do you know what a kink is?"

"I heard Mikey say he's got a kink for leather when we were talking about Mr. Weekes."

Mikey's jaw drops and he glares at Patrick, "you ass!"

Pete turns to Mikey, "you have secret kinks you don't tell me about?"

"We're not together," he says.

Pete looks hurt and turns back around not facing him.

"He's mad at you," Patrick says, "you should apologize."

"I'm not apologizing for telling the truth, we're not dating," Mikey explains.

The door opens and the teacher sits down gesturing towards the class to Brendon. He passes out the roses first giving Patrick the first one. He quickly tears it open and reads what's inside.

_I heard you singing in the band room with your friends the other day and wow, I thought only angels could sing like that. You should definitely sign up for the talent show next month, I'd love to see you win._

Patrick's eyes widen and Brendon hands the next two to Mikey, "something wrong, Patrick?"

"No," he says to the tall brunet, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

He nods and walks off taking the candy and passing it out.

"What's up," Mikey asks.

"I'll tell you when we get out of class," he says.

"Why do you have _two_ roses?"

"Maybe Gerard sent one," he says reading the tag, "oh, it's from Ray. _I didn't realize you already had a Valentine. If you ever get find yourself single again I'd love to take you out sometime. I know I'm no poet, but I think you and I would be great together._ "

He turns to Ray and smiles, "thank you for the rose."

"Thank you for the candy," he smiles eating the lollipop.

Pete's head snaps up and looks towards Ray before turning to Mikey, "what the hell? You got him a candy gram?"

"I sent it to explain that I couldn't be his Valentine and that I'm sort of seeing you."

He shook his head, "can't believe you got him one and not me."

He turns from him seeing Brendon holding two lollipops in his hand for him. Both from Mikey. He opens them reading out loud, " _Dear Pete, stop complaining about Ray getting a candy gram. Of course I got you one._ "

He smiles opening the other one, " _I got you two because I knew you'd want to rub it in Ray's face._ You know me so well, Mikes."

Mikey shakes his head and opens the car on the rose from Pete. He reads over it smiling, " _Since I said all that nice stuff in front of everyone the other day will you go out with me now?_ Of course I will, genius. I was wondering when you'd ask."

"Thought you said this," he gestures between them, "was never happening."

"Yeah, well, I'll give it a chance."

Pete smiles, and Mikey sighs, "after all he has been chasing me for years. I guess I should at least give it a try."

Patrick smiles and Pete hand slides over Mikey's as he uses the other to bring the rose to his face smelling it and smiling, "thanks for the rose."

"So, what did someone tell you, Patrick," Pete asks.

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff," he tells him, but Pete snatches it form him and reads over it.

" _I heard you singing in the band room with your friends the other day and wow, I thought only angels could sing like that. You should definitely sign up for the talent show next month, I'd love to see you win._ He was watching us? That's creepy!"

Mikey looks to Patrick smiling, "I seem to remember someone saying something almost exactly like that a little bit ago. Patrick do you remember who that was?"

"It can't be," he tells him.

"Sounds like it is."

"Who," Pete asks, "who is it, I'll kick their ass."

"It's not," Patrick says, "and for the last time, Pete, I don't need your help with this. I appreciate the concern, but it's really nothing to worry about."

"You know, whenever you say _Don't worry Pete_ it only makes me worry more. I think of you as my-"

"Son," Mikey offers.

"You're not my dad," Patrick says quickly.

Pete gasps loudly causing the teacher to stop his lecture before the bell rang.

"What was that," the man asks.

"Nothing," Patrick says standing and leaving the room running into Andy.

"Hey, what have I said to you about running in the hallway," Andy asks.

He sighs, "that I shouldn't run because tall people can't see me."

"What are you running from?"

"Pete," he says, "I just told him he wasn't my dad."

"Patrick, he-"

"He did not fucking raise me," Patrick shouts.

Andy goes wide eyed, "wow, you sure can yell. And I was going to say he's attached to you, which is rare for Pete. When he cares about someone that's when you know they mean the world to him. If you hurt his feelings you should apologize. And also you know better than to curse at me, your dads didn't raise you to be like this. Now, you find him and apologize because whatever he did to make you mad he probably meant well."

Pete walks out of the room with Mikey patting his shoulder and whispering something into his ear. He looks at Patrick pitifully until the blond sighs and walks over to him, "you're not my dad, Pete, but you are my family. I'm sorry."

Pete smiles and hugs him, "aww, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me, Pattycakes!"

He lifts Patrick off the ground and Patrick smiles, "yeah, yeah, now put me down."

Frank and Gerard walk up to them, "so, what did loverboy say today?"

Gerard takes the note and reads over it smiling as his jaw dropped.

"It's not him," Patrick says.

"Oh it so is, he said just that this morning," Gerard tells him.

"It's not him."

"If it is you've got to tell me what the sex is like," he smiles.

Pete's wide eyed, "Patrick is not having sex with whoever this is! Who is it? You guys know, who is it?"

"What's going on," Andy asks.

"Patrick's been getting roses from a secret someone and we couldn't figure out who it was," Gerard explains.

"Still can't," Patrick says.

"I know who it is," Frank says, "but I'm not telling."

"Who is it," Andy asks.

"Swear you wont say anything," Frank asks.

Pete's jaw drops, "you bitch! You'll tell him but not me?"

"I don't want you saying dumb shit to his face and then getting your ass kicked. I'm saving you, you should be thanking me."

"I wouldn't get my ass kicked. Even if they were bigger. I may be small but I'll beat the shit out of someone." 

"It's true," Gerard says, "he's got mom strength when it comes to Patrick. I once saw him freak out when he thought Patrick was trapped underneath a car. He lifted the car up only to find out it was just a Halloween dummy placed under the car by Joe as a prank."

"Still haven't forgiven him for that," Pete says.

"It was really impressive," Gerard nods.

"I remember that," Patrick says, "he cried and wouldn't let go of me for like seven hours."

"Anyway, I wont tell anyone who it is," Andy says.

Frank leans in quietly whispering in his ear. Andy raises an eyebrow, "really? Wow, I did not expect that."

"Expect what," Pete asks.

"Oh man," Andy says continuing to let him whisper in his ear.

"You two are actual assholes," Patrick says.

"Seriously though, I already knew, just confirming. The school will be pissed if they find out what he's been doing though."

Patrick goes wide eyed and looks to Gerard, "no way."

"It's him," Mikey says.

"I guess we'll see who it is when Valentine's day comes," Patrick says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a lot longer, I promise you. Also Dallon and Brendon are in the next chapter a bit more. I like chapter 7 it's one of my favorites that I've written. I don't know if you guys are going to like it but I definitely enjoyed writing it for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick decides to wait to open his note in the band room in front of his teacher and secrets come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one. It's longer than usual. Much longer actually, once Brendon popped up I couldn't stop writing.

Patrick sits at his desk watching Brendon place another rose in front of him. This time he doesn't open it. Brendon watches him curiously for a minute holding out a rose to Mikey, "aren't you going to open it?"

"Later," Patrick says to the dark haired boy.

Mikey raises his eyebrow, "you're not going to open it now?"

"No, I want to check something," he tells him.

Mikey shrugs and goes to opens his. Pete takes it from him, "you don't um, this one's not important."

Mikey frowns and holds out his hand, "give it back. It's mine I want to read it."

"No, you wont like it!"

"Just let me read it," he says yanking it from him.

"Oh god, don't read it out loud," he says pulling his hood up and laying his head on Mikey's desk.

He opens it and reads out loud, " _I'm glad you like me back because..._ Because?"

The door opens and Mikey smiles, "Pete, this isn't bad. It's confusing and not a complete thought, but it's not _bad_. Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Mikey Way," someone from the door says.

He looks up seeing the man holding a giant teddy bear in his hands. He raises his hand and looks down at Pete still not looking up at him. He takes the bear and looks at the shirt, " _Life without you would be un **BEAR** able._"

Pete groans and Mikey is smiling so much his face is beginning to hurt. Pete looks up at him, his face red. When he looks up at Mikey who's smiling he covers his eyes with his hands, "I'm sorry it's so lame. I thought it would be a good idea at the time and then when I sent it I realized how dumb it is."

"I love it," he says leaning forward and kissing him.

Pete uncovers his face, "really?"

"Yeah, it's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me in all the years you've known me. It's actually the most G rated thing you've ever said to me, other than that time you told me I was number three on your list of hottest people in the world because you realized Mary-Kate and Ashley weren't three people."

Pete smiles and lays his head back down on the desk and puts Mikey's hand in his hair. He plays with his hair the rest of the class. Patrick looks at his note not opening it. Once he's in the hall Mikey catches up to him, "so why haven't you opened your note?"

"I'm going to open it in front of Mr. Weekes in the band room."

"Really?"

"Well, if he wrote it he'll react to me opening it, right?"

"Maybe," he says squishing the bear in his hands as Pete slides an arm around his waist.

"So, what'd they say," Pete asks.

"I didn't open it," he says.

"Open it, what if they wrote their name in it this time?"

"They wouldn't, they're probably waiting to reveal themselves on Valentine's day or something."

"That'd be cute," Mikey says.

"Hey, what the fuck, who gave you the bear," Gerard's voice says from behind him.

He pokes the bear's nose and looks to Pete, "you gave him a bear. What the hell? Why does he get a bear?"

"Because twinks love sleeping with bears," Frank says.

"Ugh," Mikey groans.

Pete snorted but when Mikey turned his face didn't have a trace of emotion, "that wasn't funny. I wasn't laughing."

"Let's go to class," Mikey says.

"Yeah," he agrees walking behind Mikey so he could high five Frank.

They sit in class and Gerard is still complaining about how he didn't get a teddy bear while Frank braids part of his hair. He uses the tie from the candy gram to tie it back so it stayed in place instead of falling.

"I'll get you anything you want, doll," he says smiling.

He pouts and Frank kisses his cheek, "you look gorgeous today."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that," he spits.

"I know," he says running his fingers through Gerard's hair, "I just thought you'd love to hear it." 

"I do," he smiles, "say it again."

"You look absolutely," he says kissing his cheek, "fucking," another wet kiss is pressed to his cheek, "gorgeous."

Gerard turns to look him deep in the eyes, "I wish I was giving you head right now."

He presses his lips against Franks and Mikey rolls his eyes, "and I wish I wasn't here right now."

Gerard pulls from Frank licking his lips before turning to Mikey, "you're just jealous because I'm getting some and you aren't."

"Believe me, I could have sex at any time, I just choose to have self-control," he explains.

"That's lame," Gerard sighs, "I don't have self-control."

"Or an inside voice," the teacher says, "I am still teaching."

He rolls his eyes but stays quiet for a minute before turning to Mikey with an amused expression, "I'm curious. Have you ever had sex, Mikey?"

He turns to him annoyed, "Gerard, is this really the time and place for this?"

"Is that a no," he asks.

Mikey folds his arms over his chest and ignores him.

"Tell me," he says, "come on, I want to know."

When Mikey refuses to talk to him Gerard turns to Patrick, "what about you?"

"I'll let you figure that out."

"No," Gerard guesses.

"I think yes," Frank nods.

"One of you is right," Patrick says.

The bell rings and they leave the classroom following Patrick.

"It's me," Frank smiles.

"It was totally me who was right," Gerard says. 

Pete throws an arm around Patrick, "my Patrick's never had sex."

He turns to the blond and smiles, "and he wont until he's forty."

He kisses Patrick's forehead and when he pulls from him Patrick's face is scrunched up in annoyance for a moment before turning to Gerard, "well, you heard Pete. If he says I haven't then I haven't."

"I could have all the children in the world," Pete tells him tapping his nose gently, "and you would still be my favorite."

Gerard turns to Mikey, "what about him? Has Mikey had sex?"

"Yeah," Pete shrugs looking at him.

Mikey raises an eyebrow. Pete nods, "like he's had sex with a girl, right?"

"Girls," he asks smiling, "you know girls aren't my thing."

"Oh," he nods before going wide eyed, "you've had like--like you've slept with _other_ guys? Like how many?"

" _Other_ guys," Gerard asks, "implying that he's slept with you?"

"No," Pete says, "we haven't done that. But back to the Mikey thing."

His attention turns back to Mikey, "you haven't slept with _other_ guys right?"

"You keep saying other," Frank nods, "yeah, I heard it that time."

"Would it be a problem for you if I have slept with _other_ guys," Mikey asks crossing his arms.

"Now Mikey's doing it," Gerard says.

"Pshh," Pete says shaking his head laughing awkwardly, "no, it's not a problem. I mean why would it be a problem? It's just sex and you're not with them anymore so it doesn't matter. And you've got a clean bill of health so it's not a big deal. You've just slept with _other_ guys that's fine. That's, like, so fine."

"Wow," Patrick whispers staring at his babbling friend.

"Great," Mikey says, "should we head to class now?"

"Yeah," he shouts before lowering his tone back down, "I mean yes. We should," he takes a deep breath, "do that, yeah."

Mikey walks off and Pete goes wide eyed, "did it sound like I thought it was a big deal?"

Patrick shakes his head.

"Oh yeah," Frank says seeming entertained, "yeah it definitely did."

"Fuck," he says, "I don't know, I just didn't think he had been with _other_ guys."

"Mm, there's that word again," Gerard says, " _other_."

"I've slept with Mikey," Pete admits, a little louder than he meant to.

"Congratulations," Frank smiles.

"Yeah," Gerard sighs, "I figured. That's good though, for you I mean. Mikey could probably do better."

Gerard walks off and Pete's jaw is dropped. Frank goes to say something but instead walks off and follows Gerard. He turns to Patrick, "what the hell?"

"Mikey doesn't want anyone else but you," Patrick says.

He groans and frowns, "say something to make me happy."

He sighs and hugs him before looking up at him, "you're like a dad to me."

Pete makes a small gasping noise and hugs him back, "you've always been like a son to me!"

Patrick looks away from him and hope no one is watching. Pete squashes him to his chest, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. Never ever."

He looks up at him, his face beginning to turn red as his eyes water up.

"Pete, are you crying?"

"This is just a really big moment for me."

Patrick looks away rolling his eyes as he lets Pete hug him.

 

\----

 

When he walks into the band room he looks around not seeing anyone he knew. He takes a seat and bites his lip looking down at the rose in front of him. He chews his lip and uses the end of his nail to pick at the sticker slightly, wondering if he should just open it and forget about waiting for his teacher.

"You haven't opened your rose, didn't they give those out this morning," his teacher's voice said from above him.

He looks up seeing the tall man towering over him while Brendon stood curiously behind him, "you didn't open it yet?"

"No, not yet, I'm just nervous about what's going to be inside."

His teacher smiles, "well, who sent it?"

"I don't know, they've been sending me a lot, they've all be really nice things."

"Well, if they're nice then why don't you open it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think whatever's in the note is going to be very nice."

"Why do you think that," Patrick asks quickly.

"They've all been nice, haven't they? I can see why, you're a very lovely person. I've had you in my class many times and you've never caused me any trouble, actually you've helped to avoid the trouble most of the time. You're very nice. And you're very handsome," he says.

Patrick can feel the blush creeping into his cheeks, "you think so?"

"I'm not supposed to say that kind of stuff to students," he says, "but you're definitely not unattractive."

He laughs, "thanks?"

"Open it, I bet it's something nice."

He opens the card looking up at his teacher one last time before reading it.

_I've searched through every dictionary in the entire school and none of them have a word that describes how wonderful you are. There are no words that can describe how beautiful you are to me. And there are no words to describe how deeply I've fallen in love with you._

Patrick heart feels like it's jumping in his chest.

"Did they say something nice to you," the older man asks.

He holds the note to his chest smiling, "yeah. Something really nice."

"I told you," he says walking to his desk.

Brendon sits beside him, "so, did you find out who's been sending them?"

"No," he says.

"Is there anyone you want it to be?"

"I'm not really sure who I want it to be."

"Is there anyone our friends think it might be?"

"Yeah, we made a list, but we had to throw it away."

He laughs, "why, you didn't like anyone on the list?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "I smelled cologne on the note."

"Cologne," Brendon asks quickly.

"Yeah," he nods, "and so I got Gerard to find out all the people who wear it and write their names down for me on a list."

"Who was on the list?"

"Billy Thompson," he says.

"Not bad, think he's still dating Samantha though."

"Austin Porter," he says.

"You know how someone can be a tool and sometimes even a tool _box_? Austin Porter is the tool _shed_."

He laughs, "Dillon Mathews."

"Dylan's not bad I guess."

"Yeah," he says, "Dylan is really nice and not an asshole. I think he might be single too."

"So who else is on the list, is there anyone else," Brendon asks.

"Ethan Baker," he says.

"Isn't that the kid who ate bird shit in, what year was it? Sixth grade year?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "that's him."

"Anyone else?"

"Mr. Weekes," he says.

Brendon nodded and it seemed to all click in his head, "so that's why you didn't want to open it until you got in here."

"What?"

"You've got a crush on Mr. Weekes," he basically announces.

Patrick looks towards his teacher's desk seeing the teacher not look up or even seem to hear him.

"Jesus Christ, can you not yell shit? For fuck's sake, I don't have a crush on him. I just thought _maybe_ for a second it might have been him because of some stuff he said to me. But it was stupid to think it was him."

"You totally wanted it to be him."

"No," he says.

"Alright, sure, so the list got thrown away because you didn't like anyone on it?"

"Actually the list got thrown away because you were on it, because you wear that cologne. And since you're cupid handing out everything," he says.

"My cologne gets on everyone's cards," he states.

"Yep. Once we realized that we threw away the list."

"Before you realized it," he says smiling and licking over his lips, "did you want it to be me?"

Patrick laughs, "what do you want me to say to that? _Yes, Brendon, I wanted it to be you. Take me right here._ "

He shakes his head, "you know what I mean. You've obviously thought about each one, did you ever hope it was me?"

"Alright," he says, " _maybe_ I might have thought about you a little more than the others."

"I get it," he says running his hands through his hair and relaxing against his seat, "everyone's always wanting a slice of the B man."

"Don't call yourself the B man," he tells him.

"What about my nicknames? TJ? TDH? BDU?"

"Do you even know what those stand for?"

"No, I just assumed it was Tall Jerk or something."

He laughs, "that's _not_ what it stands for."

"What does it stand for?"

"Tight jeans," he tells him.

He laughs, "Really? Tight jeans? Okay, what about TDH?"

"Tall, dark, handsome."

"Who comes up with these?"

"Band kids, they've got it bad for you."

"Do they? Alright, well what about BDU?"

He laughs, "Big Dick Urie."

"You hear that one often," he asks smirking.

"You're obnoxious," he smiles, "and I'll never tell you."

"Fine," he says, "are there any other ones I should know about? What's the worst one?"

"Are you sure," he asks.

"Yeah," he shrugs, "lay it on me."

"Alright," he says, "there are a few girls who call you Daddy."

"Daddy," he asks wide eyed before smiling and repeating it to himself, "Daddy."

"Yeah," he nods.

"They call _me_ Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mind it."

"You're into it," he says.

"I might be, what? You gonna kinkshame me?"

"No, just shocked. I didn't think you were into that sort of thing. Daddy has a Daddy kink," he says, "good to know."

"Ooh," Brendon says leaning in, "I think I like it when you call me Daddy."

"Shut up," he laughs.

"Daddy doesn't like bossy," he says, "bossy boys get punished."

"Jesus Christ," he says laughing even harder, "you are so fucking weird."

Brendon smiles and Patrick turns to look at him. They stay still, only looking at each other and Brendon reaches up to touch his face, "you've got something on your eye."

Patrick feels weird when Brendon carefully removes it from his face. He hold it out in front of him when it's revealed to be an eyelash, "make a wish."

He avoids anymore staring an quickly blew it from his finger before turning to face the teacher's desk.

"Did you mean it when you said you thought of me more than the others on the list," Brendon inquires.

Patrick thinks about it for a minute debating whether or not he should tell him how he used to think. He decides it's fine an sighs. 

"Yeah. Alright, so this is kind of weird but I a long time ago in, like, eighth grade maybe I had a really big crush on you."

"You did," he smiles.

"Yeah," he smiles back nodding, "you were nice to me and you were attractive and I don't know, I just liked you a lot."

"You said _had_ a big crush on me, what changed?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "I mean, we're friends, don't you think it would be weird if I still felt like that?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I don't think it would be weird."

"That's because you want everyone to be in love with you. You're completely in love with yourself."

"Myself? No."

"Oh yeah? Who are you in love with?"

"You," he says.

Patrick turns to him and Brendon's smiling at him looking into his eyes. For a split second he felt his heart do a flip like it used to when Brendon looked at him. But he ignores it and laughs. He shakes his head and pushes his shoulder, "shut up. I tell you I'm not crushing on you anymore and you try and suck me back in."

"Is that what I'm doing," he asks.

Patrick nods, "yeah, and you almost had me for a minute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you should work on your acting skills more."

"I'll do that," he says, "so, what did Romeo write for you?"

"Nothing," he says folding the note up.

"I can't see?"

"No," he says.

He snatches it from Patrick and opens it.

"Give it back," he frowns, "I don't want you reading it and-"

" _I've searched through every dictionary in the entire school and none of them have a word that describes how wonderful you are. There are no words that can describe how beautiful you are to me_ ," he reads before looking up at him, " _and there are no words to describe how deeply I've fallen in love with you._ "

Patrick swallows hard when Brendon read the last part without looking at the paper, his heart felt like it had skipped a beat again. 

"Wow," Brendon smiles, "how lame." 

He takes the paper back looking down at it, "don't make fun of it."

He rubs his thumb over the words continuing to talk, "I know you think it's lame but I don't. I think this person is kind and sweet and these notes are them writing their genuine feelings for me so if you make fun of it you're making fun of me and I don't want you to."

"You really like this person," he says, but it isn't a question.

"I do," he says, "you think it's lame that they write all this but I think it's brave, putting yourself out there. It's hard to do, even they find it hard to do in person, but they're trying. And I like that about them."

"You think you'll be with them when they reveal themselves? I mean, what if you don't like how they look?"

"Looks fade," he shrugs, "besides I'm not too worried about it. Frank knows who it is."

"Frank knows," he asks, "so what? He just hasn't said anything to you about them?"

"No, he wont tell me. He just told me that I like them already. If they like me and I like them then I'll probably end up dating them."

"What about sex," he asks.

"I'm not having sex with them, I haven't even met them."

"What if it's someone you've known all your life? What if it's Pete?"

"Pete loves Mikey."

"What if it's Tyler?"

"Tyler follows Josh around like a puppy, I doubt it's him."

"What about Frank?"

"Frank is so far up Gerard's ass, I don't think he even sees other guys except his friends. And that's only sometimes."

"What about me?"

"You," Patrick laughs.

"Yeah," he asks amused, "would you have sex with me?"

He decides to play along and turns to look him in the eyes, his smile leaving. He drops his eyes down to Brendon's legs letting them rake their way up to the brown eyes that were giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah," he purrs, "I'd have hot, sweaty, freaky, weird sex with you all day. Every single day."

"All day every single day," he exclaims playing along, "Jesus, Patrick, I'm not Superman. I'll need a break or two to recharge!"

He shakes his head, his voice going back to normal, "no, Brendon, I wont have sex with them."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"God you're like the third person to ask me that today."

"Well, have you?"

"I will tell you if you promise to never ever tell Pete or Gerard _ever_."

"Oh my god, you have," he marveled.

"Once," he says, "one time and it was--weird. I'll be honest it wasn't _that_ great, but it wasn't horrible? He was really nice to me and he was gentle with me but it still hurt really bad."

"I can't believe _you've_ had sex."

"He'd never slept with a guy before, I hadn't either so I suggested maybe he and I should do it and we did, but only one time. No one knows about me having sex except one person and it's Frank."

"You slept with Frank?"

"No, god no! Frank's just the only one who knows I've had sex. And he only knows that I've had it, he doesn't even know who with. But yeah, I told him about it and he ended up buying me stuff. Some weird stuff."

"Stuff? What like, condoms? Lube?"

"No, like, vibrators, dildos, plugs, one of them has a tail for some reason."

"Do you use them?"

"No," he laughs shrugging his shoulders.

"You just did that little shoulder shrug laugh thing that you do when you lie," he points at him, "oh man! Patrick Stump is a little  _freak_! Oh man, my Daddy kink isn't looking so weird now."

"It is. It's still weird. It's still very weird," he says, "and you can never talk about this again ever."

"I wont, I like that I know and no one else does, makes me feel special."

"You are," he says nodding, "you are incredibly special."

"Wow," Brendon says still in a state of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, innocent Patrick likes to do stuff when he's alone. So weird," he rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm imagining you with a vibrator up your-"

Patrick shoves him out of his chair and covers his face that was slowly turning red.

Brendon sits up and Patrick spreads his fingers so he can see Brendon looking up at him with a toothy grin, "ass!"

"I hate you, so much," he tells him.

"Aww, I love you so much too, Trick. I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Even if you are weird and obnoxious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was weird and super cheesy and sweet and it's one of my favorite chapters I've written. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. More things happen in the band room and more secrets will come out later on. There will definitely be more scenes with Brendon. He originally wasn't supposed to be in the other chapter I wrote. This is the chapter I first wrote like a big part with him in and then from this chapter on I just loved writing him in. So get ready for another dose of Brendon and Patrick's friendship tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets a helpful hint from Frank which leads him to find out something about his secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight is here! I hope you guys like this one!

"Josh please give me a sucker," Tyler says before laying his head on the white table, "I'm so bored just _sitting_ here."

"Tyler, you're not a part of the homecoming committee," Brendon says, "I don't know why you're still sitting here."

" _Actually_ ," Tyler says turning to the dark haired boy, " _Brendon!_ I am a part of the homecoming committee, I just don't show up to things often. I'm only here today because Ethan got expelled for drinking a gallon of water and pissing in a whole bus this morning. So I have to sit here."

"How do you know about that, it just happened," Josh says.

"I was on the bus," he says, "Ethan is such an angry guy."

He reaches for a lollipop and Josh smacks his hand, "no, no more candy. You can have one if you buy one."

He groans and digs in his pockets trying to find his wallet.

"So," Brendon smiles up at Patrick, "you come to buy one for someone special?"

"No," he says, "actually I came to talk to you."

"You came to talk to me," he asks moving so Patrick can sit on the same chair with him, "what did I do this time?"

"Nothing," he says, "I was just wondering if you know who's sending them yet."

"Not a clue," he says, taking the folded note from a guy and attaching it to a lollipop.

"Why are you trying to find out so bad," Tyler asks, "they'll probably find you later and surprise you."

"I know," he says, "I just don't like waiting."

Tyler slaps two quarters on the table making Josh turn towards him and take them. He hands him a lollipop, "just sit there okay? Let me worry about this and you just sit there and enjoy your candy."

"I think you should be patient and wait for them to come to you," Brendon says.

"But I don't want to wait! I want to know them now. I want to meet them now," he says frowning.

"Still don't know who it is," Frank asks from behind him.

"No," he frowns, "tell me, Frank, just tell me!"

"No," he says.

"I'll tell you what number you were on Gerard's fuck list," he says.

Frank goes wide eyed and Brendon raises an eyebrow.

"What's a fuck list," he asks before smiling, "also you said fuck."

"It's a super secret list Gerard wrote when he was drunk. He wrote all the names of the people he's slept with in order from best orgasm to worst. I read the whole list and when Frank walked in Gerard burned him while telling him what it was."

Frank glares at him and Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, "still have those scars on your hand from trying to pull it out of the fire?"

"Fuck. You."

"Tell me who it is and I'll tell you how you are in bed."

"You've read the list, you know how I am in bed," he smirks.

"Yeah, I do," he says turning from him without showing a hint of emotion.

"Tell me," Frank says, "tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Tell me who it is," Patrick says.

"I can't. I said I wouldn't."

"You've talked to him about this? Have you told him any of what I said?"

"Well," he says.

"Oh my god," he says, "what did you tell him?"

"Just that you keep all the notes."

"Did you tell him I read them at night before I sleep?"

"No, but you yelled that in the halls so he might know now?"

He puts his head in his hands, "you're the worst."

"I didn't tell him you started singing love songs in the shower ever since you started getting them."

"Shut up," Patrick says, "if he hears you I might die."

"Aww, Patrick, you're so dramatic just like your fathers," he says ruffling his hair.

Patrick glares up at him standing with his stuff, "shut up, five!"

"I'm a ten," he says, "but I understand that you're angry and that might cause some confusion."

"You might be a ten," he says, "but on Gerard's list you're a five."

"I'm five," he asks, jaw dropped, "who was one through four?"

Patrick walks off and Frank follows him until the blond sits down at his desk and Frank sits down in front of him, "who was number one?"

"Not you," he says.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"Not you, not you, not you," he says.

He frowns and Mikey walks in talking to Pete, "I doubt you're adopted."

"They don't have any pictures of me before I was three."

"You're not adopted, you look just like your dad."

"No I don't. I look nothing like my parents, because I'm adopted. Do you think I'm the cool kind of adopted, like they found me in a spaceship or something?"

"If you were adopted, wouldn't they find you at an orphanage?"

"Not if they faked my birth certificate and records because I'm an alien."

"I think that's a lot of time and effort they'd have to go through. Why can't you just accept that your were an accident?"

"I'd rather be adopted than an accident."

"If you're adopted than means you probably were an accident and that's why your parents go rid of you."

"Not if I'm a superhero and my home planet was in danger."

"Yeah, alright, dude. You're adopted," he says

He smiles and Mikey turns to Patrick, "hey, what's going on?"

"Patrick's being a fuckin' dick hole and not telling me who's on Gerard's fuck list," Frank say glaring at Patrick.

"You read it," Pete asks smiling, "oh! What number was Bob?"

"Three," Patrick tells him.

"I knew it," he says, "oh, um, what about Bill?"

Frank goes wide eyed and turns to Patrick. Patrick turns and looks Frank in the eyes, "two."

"Patrick, please, this is killing me," he says.

"Then just tell me who it is and I'll tell you the real order you guys are in."

"I'm not a five," he ask smiling.

"Maybe," he says, "why don't you tell me who's been writing the notes."

"What about a hint," he says, "like a _really_ good hint."

"I'm listening," Patrick says folding his arms across his chest.

"If you ask Mr. Weekes for extra credit he'll let you grade everyone in band's papers and his is in the stack. You just have to match the writing."

He smiles, "that's a really good hint. Yeah, I think I'll do that today. Thanks, Frank."

He looks at Patrick with hopeful eyes and the blond shakes his head, "oh yeah. From best to worst, you, Bill, Bert, the English teacher who got fired last year, and Bob."

His jaw drops, "he thinks I'm better than Bert? Oh wait till I rub it in Bert's fucking face!"

"Gerard slept with the English teacher," Mikey asks incredulously.

"Oh yeah, I guess that would be important," Frank says, "last year?"

"No, sophomore year when you two were on that break."

"I can't believe I'm better than Bert _and_ Mr. Allen. This is a really good day for me," he smiles.

"Go to class," Mikey says disgusted.

"Ooh, yeah, if I'm not there to tell Gerard how pretty he looks he'll start worrying."

"It's nice that he worries about you," Patrick says.

"No, he worries about if he looks pretty or not," Frank says standing, "he only worries about me if I don't call and tell him I'm not coming on days I'm sick."

He leaves the room and Pete turns to Patrick, "I can't believe you saw Gerard's fuck list. He didn't show anyone."

"Yeah," Mikey smiles crossing his arms over his chest, "he didn't show anyone."

"Okay," Patrick says, "so I lied to Frank. At least he feels better and I'm one step closer to finding out who's been sending these notes."

"You are an evil little liar," Pete says.

"I didn't see the order, but that's the order Gerard read the names off the paper. So I mean, Frank's _probably_ number one."

"So, what's going to happen when you find this guy," Mikey asks.

"Nothing," Pete says, "he will say thanks but no thanks and ask him to leave him alone."

"I'm going to date him," Patrick says.

Pete swallows hard before turning to Patrick with a smile, "what?"

"I'm going to try and date whoever it is."

"No," Pete says.

"No," Mikey asks, "you're putting your foot down?"

"Patrick, remember when I told you you could have fifty dollars if you signed a contract promising me that you wouldn't date anyone."

"You made him sign a contract," Mikey asks in disbelief.

"I did sign it," Patrick says making Pete smile, "and I didn't date anyone that year."

"And you wont date anyone this year," he smiles, "right?"

"Well, actually, contracts signed by minors aren't _legally_ binding," he tells him.

"You're not dating," Pete says sternly.

"I'm gonna date them."

"I'm putting my foot down, Patrick. You are not dating whoever it is!"

"I'm gonna date them even harder now."

"Patrick!"

"Pete!"

"No," he tells him.

"Yes," he says.

"No, no dating!"

"I'm telling Gerard you're trying to boss me around," Patrick says.

Pete laughs, "you think I care about having an argument with Gerard?"

"Yes," Mikey says.

"Yeah, okay, I don't want to argue with Gerard, he already knows I slept with Mikey-"

"What," Mikey asks wide eyed.

Pete ignores him and keeps talking, "so he'll definitely use that in the argument. I wont be able to win. Unless I bring up what happened at Chili's. Yeah, that could work."

"You told Gerard we had sex?!"

"He made me!"

"How did he make you," he asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"He annoyed me," he says giving him puppy eyes, "please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, if you told him and he hasn't broken one of your limbs it means he's okay with it."

"That's good," he says, "I like my limbs not broken."

The door opens and Brendon walks in. The teacher sits down while the boy in the cupid costume passes out candy and roses. Patrick gets his and sets it on his desk not opening it. Pete looks at it, "open it. I wanna see what it says."

"I'm not opening it in front of you, I'll open it later."

Brendon sets a rose on Mikey's desk and a lollipop on Pete's desk. Pete smiles opening the note, " _thanks for the sex. No one's ever made me cum like that before._ "

He smiles and turns to Mikey, "aww, babe, you're welcome!"

Mikey crosses his arms over his chest and Pete frowns, "what? Are you mad at what I wrote to you? I thought it was nice."

"No," he says, "I'm upset because I didn't send you that lollipop."

Pete goes wide eyed and looks at the name tag not seeing another name other than his.

"I know what this looks like," Pete says, "but I swear-"

Mikey snatches the note and reads over it rolling his eyes, "it's Frank's handwriting. Except the drawing of the dick, that's Gerard's. He can't help himself, he always signs his work, see."

He shows Pete and Brendon. The boy dressed as cupid nodded and shrugged, "it's not a bad dick."

Mikey hands it back and opens his rose reading over, "wow."

Patrick takes it and reads out loud, " _you're the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about before I go to sleep at night._ "

"Is it not good? Did I do it wrong?"

"No," Mikey says, "I love it, I just wasn't expecting to ever hear you say something like that to me."

Patrick hands the note back and watches Brendon leave the room. Pete lays his arms on Mikey's desk resting his head on them. Mikey brings the rose to his face smelling it while the teacher continued talking. The blond watched as Pete took Mikey's hand and put it in his hair so the other boy would run his fingers through. He wondered if he'd have something like that with the person sending him notes.

 

\----

 

When he gets to the band room he sits in the chair next to Brendon who smiles when he sees him, "hey, still haven't opened the note yet?"

"No," he says.

Brendon takes it from him and opens it. Patrick stands and tries to get it back from him as he reads, " _I'd give you-_ ow!"

He hides it behind his back causing Patrick to sit in his lap and reach behind him. Brendon uses his other hand to take the note and put it in front of himself to read over.

"Give it back," he says when he pulls it behind himself again.

Brendon quickly grabs his arms holding Patrick still in front of him.

" _I'd give you the stars if they weren't already in your eyes_ ," he tells him.

Patrick feels his heart beat faster for a second and Brendon's smiling, amused by his reaction. Patrick looks down seeing the paper held out for him. He takes it and Patrick reads over the words on the paper smiling. Brendon takes his chin in his hand and tilts it up so he can see Patrick's face. He's only smiling for a second until he's looking into Brendon's eyes.

"Are you smiling," he asks.

"It's nice," he says taking Brendon's hand from his face.

"It's cheesy."

"It's romantic!"

"Romance shmomance, he sounds lame."

"You're lame! He's nice to me and he's," he pauses trying to think of a word, "sensitive."

"Sensitive? That's a synonym for total nerd."

"You're an ass," he says annoyed.

Patrick goes to get up but Brendon keeps him there, "but you love me anyway?"

"Yeah, whatever," he says.

"Whatever," he asks.

"You're a terrible friend," he says.

"How am I a terrible friend?"

"You're making fun of this guy when you know they make me happy. It would be different if I got hit on all the time, but I don't. So yeah, it might be cheesy but it's nice and it's romantic and I don't get stuff like this every day like you probably do."

"You think I get love letters every day?"

"I'm just saying it isn't hard for people to like you."

"A lot of people like you, Patrick."

"Name one," he says, "name one person who likes me!"

"I do."

It's silent for a minute and they hear someone at the door cough to get their attention. They turn seeing their teacher, "three feet distance at the least. No one's having sex in my band room _again_."

Patrick gets off Brendon's lap and sits beside him, "I didn't mean in the friend way. I meant someone who like likes me. Someone who wants me emotionally, romantically." He pauses looking at the floor, "sexually."

Brendon smirks and raises an eyebrow at him, "what makes you think I don't want you sexually?"

Patrick's face gets red and his stomach feels fuzzy while he feels himself being slightly turned on by the way he looked and sounded saying it. He leans in close and Patrick sits there, hypnotized by what was going on.

"You know," he says cupping Patrick's cheek, "you're really not unattractive."

"Shut up," Patrick says.

"I mean it you know," he says eyeing him, "you are _absolutely beautiful_."

He sees the teacher sit down at his desk and he pulls Brendon's hand from his face and stands, "uhm, I'll be right back."

He makes his way over to his teacher's desk. The older man looks up at him smiling, "yes, Patrick?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help grading papers," he says.

The man looks amused, "trying to match the handwriting on the notes you keep getting?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Could I see one of the notes?"

He hesitates but hands him the one he received earlier.

"Cute," he smiles, "also I recognize the handwriting. Definitely someone in band. I don't have any papers for you to grade though."

He frowns, "alright, maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll try and find some papers you can go through," he says.

"Thank you," he smiles.

"Patrick, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he says, "what's up?"

"Have you signed up for the talent show next month?"

"No," he says, "singing in public really isn't my thing."

"If you do, I'll pay for part of the end of the year trip for you," he says.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I _really_ want to see someone beat Brendon. He wins every year and always comes with a prepared speech. It drives me insane. If you change your mind the sign up sheet is in the hall."

"Thanks."

"If it helps, the prize is a hundred dollars, plus me paying for half your trip."

"What if I don't win," he asks.

"I'll pay a quarter of the cost of your trip. Consider it a participation trophy."

"Yeah, I'll sign up for it after class."

"I knew you were my favorite student for a reason," he smiled looking down at his paper, "I have to take roll, let me go get everyone."

He stands from his chair and heads into the back room before covering his eyes, "oh my god. Both of you put your clothes back on _right now_ and come sit down."

"No, I'm not going to let you finish! Now get your clothes back on and get in my office. After I take roll I'm taking you both to the principal's office!"

Patrick watches the scene in front of him and tries not to seem like he's listening. He looks down at the paper on the desk so when the man looks back he doesn't think Patrick is paying attention. He sees his teacher's handwriting and goes wide eyed. He looks up to his teacher who has his back towards whoever was in the room.

"Because this is the fourth time I've caught you two! I'm not taking a chance on it happening again. You guys aren't even in this class right now."

Patrick looks at the note he received again carefully looking between it and the paper on his desk without the man noticing. He smiles. His secret admirer was definitely _not_ his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine comes tomorrow. I can't believe I wrote this much NOT SMUT. This is a first for me honestly. I'm working on the last chapter, it's almost finished. I think I can now safely say there's only going to be eleven chapters in this. Speaking of this I am going to put out a chapter until the 10th of February. So on the 10th you get chapter ten. I will save the last chapter for Valentine's day which is the 14th so the last chapter will be like my gift to you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tells everyone who he thinks it is and Pete lets Patrick make a very interesting list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one, I promise Patrick will eventually find out, but for now he'll remain clueless.

"Did he really catch you guys," Josh asks.

"Yeah," Patrick says, "I was in the room when he caught them."

"Gerard likes an audience," Frank shrugs, " _really_ gets him off when someone catches him like that."

"Doesn't that bother you that he wants to be seen like that by other guys," Brendon asks.

"No," he says, "sometimes I like it, mainly because Gerard likes to put on a show and moan louder, it's so hot. Mr. Weekes was really upset about it this time though."

" _This time_ ," Patrick asks, "as if he's not upset every time he catches you two like that?"

"He seemed extra upset this time, I think he's stressed about something."

"Probably from having to buy more disinfectant because you two keep fucking in the back room," Brendon says.

"They also have to keep buying more drumsticks," Frank says.

Josh looks confused, "why?"

"I don't think I have to tell you why," Frank winks.

Tyler goes wide eyed and Josh cocks his head to the side, "did you two play the drums naked with them?"

"Well," Frank says.

"Yep," Tyler says quickly, "that's what they did with them."

"Josh, could you go get more suckers from the office, we're running low," Brendon says.

"Tyler, stop eating them," Josh says walking off towards the office.

When he's out of sight Tyler glares at Frank, "don't you ever try and tell him about what you do with shit in the band room. He's a good kid and you are disgusting."

"It's funny seeing him blush. Remember when I bought him that dildo?"

"That was not funny," Tyler says.

"Yeah, it was," he smiles, "he turned as red as his hair when he picked it up out of the bag."

"You're gross," he says.

"I've read his diary," Frank says, "I know what he thinks about and what you two do when you're alone. I'm not the only one who's gross."

"Josh has a diary," Brendon asks making Tyler roll his eyes.

"I'm not saying anything about it, that's just really cute," he tells him.

"I've seen it," Patrick says, "it's an outer space one with little aliens on it."

"That kid is fucking precious," Brendon says.

"I want to be mad but it's honestly the cutest thing," Tyler smiles, "he writes in it with a little glitter pen--don't change the subject, don't tell my boyfriend you shove drumsticks up your ass."

"I mean it's not just my ass, it's both of ours. Really depends on who wants to do what, you know?"

"Right," Brendon nods.

"Oh god, don't say you understand he's just going to keep talking," Patrick says.

"Hey, Patrick," Frank says, "you find out who's been sending those love letters to you yet?"

"No," he says, "I still haven't figured it out, but I know for a fact it's not Mr. Weekes."

"Really," Frank asks.

"Yeah, I saw his handwriting while you and Gerard were banging in the back room. So it can't be him."

"You really thought it was Mr. Weekes," Brendon asks seeming entertained by this.

"For like a tiny second," he tells him, "I knew it wouldn't be!"

"You totally wanted it to be Mr. Weekes, didn't you," he smiles.

"No!"

"You still want it to be him, don't you," Frank asks.

"No, I want it to be-."

He cuts himself off and Brendon raises an eyebrow, "you want it to be who now?"

He sighs, "I don't know, but I don't want it to be Mr. Weekes."

Frank smiles, "well, it isn't."

"What's not what," Gerard asks.

"The notes Patrick keeps getting, they're not from Mr. Weekes."

"Oh, well, I'm sure whoever's sending them is still hot," Gerard says.

"He's alright," Frank says, "I wont tell you too much about him but I will tell you they don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, they've always had a thing for you, and they are not Ethan Baker."

"Oh my god," Patrick says having a moment of clarity, "of course. He's been right in front of me the whole time!"

"Has he," Gerard asks.

"It's Gabe," he tells them, "I mean, I always knew Gabe liked me, he's always been really sweet to me."

"What's up," they hear Pete coming up to the table, his arm around Mikey's waist.

"Patrick figured out who it is," Gerard says.

"Who is it," Pete asks letting go of Mikey.

"It's Gabe," Patrick smiles.

"Saporta? I'm gonna kick his ass," he says going to walk off.

Mikey moves around him and slides his arms around his neck looking into his eyes, "or you could stay here with me."

Pete smiles looking at him before shaking his head and getting upset again, "you are like a succubus!"

"You mean an incubus," Mikey asks.

"Mikey, I know what I'm talking about, and you are not a thing that keeps baby chicks warm."

"That's an incubator," he says looking at him in disbelief, "do you even own a dictionary?"

"No," he says, "do you?"

"Yes."

He laughs, "nerd!"

Mikey rolls his eyes and holds onto Pete's arm.

"So, why do you think it's Gabe," Mikey asks, "did he say something to you?"

"Yeah, did he? Cause I'll kick his ass if he did," Pete says.

"That's really not necessary," Patrick says holding a hand up, "and I just think it's him. He doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He's always liked me and we've had a few moments, but he's never really said anything. He's in English with me, I've seen his poems. He's really good at writing them. Maybe it is Gabe."

He smiles at the thought, "he has always been a nice person too."

"Gabe's a dick hole," Pete says.

"Yeah," Brendon says, "I agree with Pete, he's a total bitch."

"I normally wouldn't chime in," Frank says, "but he is an asshole. Maybe not to you, but he's not a good dude. He sleeps around too, and not in the cool way. Like the dickhead way where they lie to get what they want and then ignore you afterwards. Also I know who it is and it's not him."

"Oh thank god," Pete says.

Patrick sighs, "I guess I'll just have to be patient."

"Unless we torture Frank," Gerard says.

"Not going to lie, I'm half hard right now just thinking about it," Frank says.

Pete raises and eyebrow and Frank grabs his hand putting it on his dick. Pete goes wide eyed, "holy shit!"

"I know," he says nodding, "Gerard, Patrick, and I do yoga together."

Patrick nods, "I only do it because they pay me to go. The yoga instructor said they can't be trusted to go by themselves because they use the mats inappropriately when it's the two of them."

"Patrick loves yoga. He and I learned how to be more flexible," Gerard says.

Frank smiles, "Gerard is so flexible, he can do a split right on my-"

Tyler coughs really loudly when Josh comes back to the table. Everyone turns towards Josh who looks at everyone, "why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because," Brendon starts.

"You're just so darn cute," Tyler smiles tapping his nose.

He looks at him weird but smiles, "okay? Well, I got more candy."

"Oh man," Pete says, "we should really get to class."

"Yeah," Mikey says.

Patrick turns with them while everyone leaves the table except Brendon, Josh, and Tyler. When they're in the classroom Pete turns to Patrick, "you go to yoga with them?"

"Yeah," he says.

"I can't believe they didn't invite me," Mikey says, "I'm Gerard's _brother_."

"Yoga's boring," Patrick says, "I go because they pay me or take me out to eat afterwards."

"Yeah, but like," Pete starts, "do you have more fun with them than you do with me?"

"What?"

"Well, you and I go do stuff together, I was just wondering it you have more fun with them than you do with me."

"Pete," Mikey says, "you and Gerard are both his parents. He couldn't choose."

"Is that what this is about," Patrick asks, "you're acting like you and Gerard are my divorced parents."

" _Acting_ ," Mikey asks.

"Shut up," Patrick says, "I have fun with both of you guys. I love you both equally."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, but like if we were going to die in a burning building and you could only save one of us, who would you save?"

"I would get Frank to help me save you both."

"No, Frank's the one who set the fire," he says.

"Why would Frank do that," Mikey asks.

"I don't know, but he left me, Patrick, and Gerard to die. Patrick, who do you save," Pete asks.

"Why would he leave Gerard? That just doesn't seem like something Frank would do," Patrick says.

"Okay, fine, Frank died in the fire that some arsonist stranger set. Now who do you choose."

"I mean if Frank's dead Gerard probably wouldn't want to be saved. Frank and Gerard are each other's whole world," Patrick says.

"That's true," Mikey says.

"Oh my god, okay, Frank's alive. You, me and Gerard are stuck in the building, you can only save one of us, who do you save?"

"I mean, I don't see why Frank can't help out if he's alive," Mikey says.

"He left the house going to get groceries."

"Frank wouldn't leave you alone with Gerard," Patrick says, "he sort of doesn't trust you with him."

"Oh my god," Pete says, "okay let's just say that this time he di--wait, he doesn't trust me around Gerard? Why not?"

"He thinks if he dies Gerard will try and get with you because you are short and have dark hair and tattoos like he does."

"Gerard wouldn't do that," Pete says.

"Well," Mikey starts, "it wouldn't surprise me. That time Frank and Gerard took a break to have sex with other people to see if they really wanted each other, or they were just banging because they were bored and they were the only freaky people they knew, they both ended up only sleeping with people that looked like the other."

"Wow," Pete says, "I can't believe Gerard wants me."

"If Frank ever dies you're bleaching your hair," Mikey says.

Pete turns his whole body to him, "is that so?"

"Yeah," he nods, completely serious.

"Are you really scared Gerard will try and get with me?"

"I know he'll try and get with you."

"It wont work," he explains.

"You haven't seen Gerard do stretches," Patrick says, "he and Frank are so sexual about it too. It makes everyone in our yoga class _super_ uncomfortable."

"Look, I know myself," Pete says, "I've been trying to get with Mikey for like five years."

"You mean four," Mikey corrects him.

"I mean five, Mikes, freshman year was just the year you started being observant," he says, "anyway, I would never do anything to wreck what I have with you when it took so long for you to say yes to me."

He takes Pete's hand smiling, "you're still bleaching your hair."

"Fine," he sighs, "but I'm gonna dye it a color you hate."

The door opens and Brendon walks in, candy grams and roses in hand. The teacher takes a seat and Brendon hands the first rose to Patrick who smells the flower and leaves it on his desk. Brendon smiles, "not going to open it yet?"

"No," he says, "I think I'll wait until band."

Turns out he enjoyed the way Brendon would take the paper from him and read it to him. He liked the way Brendon would look at him and say it with a tone deeper than usual. He shouldn't, Brendon wasn't interested in him and it was just making those feelings for Brendon he thought were gone start to come back. He knew the boy was probably just doing it to get Patrick's attention again, to get him to like him again. He hated to admit it, but it was working. Brendon had always been kind of manipulative that way, he liked when people liked him, there was just something about the attention he loved.

He turned to Mikey watching him open his note, " _I would fight someone for you if you needed me to. I mean, like, really beat the shit out of them._ Thanks Pete, that means a lot."

He smiles and Mikey looks confused, "wait, how did you send this? We went to the booth together. When did you buy this?"

"I bought them all at the beginning of the month. I just text Josh what I want them to say if I can't get to the booth to write it myself."

"You like to plan ahead," Mikey says.

"Is it attractive?"

"Yeah," he nods, his face turning pink, "I-I like that you do that."

He smiles and Mikey turns to Patrick, "so! Are you going to the Valentine's party this weekend? Meet your mystery man?"

"Actually no. I was going to, but I think I'm just going to buy some candy, maybe hang out at my house, watch a movie?"

"You're going to the party," Pete says.

"They're not really my thing anyway," he says, "too many people, too many hormones."

"Your admirer will be there," he says, "he'll probably be there with poetry, red wine, and probably condoms. I mean this guy seems like he'd be the type to make love under the stars."

"No one is making love under the stars," Pete says, "and that's final!"

"That's a shame, I guess my plans for you and I on Valentine's day are cancelled," he says running his rose down Pete's neck.

"You're damn right they are," Pete says looking at him before turning back to Patrick, "I forbid you from--wait, did you just say you want to have sex with me? Like out loud? Patrick you heard that right?"

"Maybe, but you don't want anyone doing anything under the stars so I guess we can't."

"No, no, no," he laughs taking Mikey's hand, "I mean, we can totally do that. Wherever you want, _whenever_ you want."

"But I can't," Patrick asks.

"No you cannot," he says, "you can have sex when you're forty."

"You and Gerard are only a little bit older than me."

"And you can have sex when you're older, and by older I mean forty. That's when you can have sex."

"Gerard," he says.

"What," Pete asks, "what about Gerard?"

"Gerard's who I'd save in the burning building."

"That's so rude," he says, "that you would just say that to my face. How could you do that to me? Just leave me in the fire to burn like that? I fucking raised you."

"Gerard raised me better."

"You are such a hateful child," Pete says.

"Yeah, apologize to your father," Mikey says.

"Oh my god, I hate both of you."

Mikey smiles, he loved to aggravate Patrick about stuff like this. Pete would take it seriously though and frowned, "do you really love Gerard more than me?"

"You're too protective."

"I just don't want you to get used by some asshole. I care about you!"

"You don't want me to have sex with anyone but girls."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"I'm gay!"

"Oh yeah," he says, "shit. Okay, okay, I can be less protective. How about a list? You tell me all the people you want to have sex with and I will tell you if I'm okay with you being with them."

"The answers will all be no," Patrick says.

"No, no, I'll say yes to some of them. I will. Just say a few."

"Dillon Matthews?"

"No."

"Mr. Weekes?"

" _Absolutely not_."

"Billy Thompson?"

He smiles, "you can sleep with him, sure."

"Billy's straight," Mikey says.

"Is he," he asks pretending to not know.

"Forget it," Patrick says.

"No, no, come on, I'll say yes. I will say yes to some of them. I swear, even some of the gay ones."

"Tyler Joseph," he asks.

"Sure."

"Is that because he's nice or because you know he'll never have sex with me due to his love for Josh?"

"Both," he says.

"Brendon Urie," he asks.

"Isn't he straight," Mikey asks.

"He is," Pete says, "but sure."

"Frank Iero," he asks.

"Absolutely not," Pete says, "I know he loves Gerard but even if Gerard gives him the okay you stay away from him."

"Josh Dun," Patrick asks.

"Of course you can sleep with Josh. Josh is an angel. He is probably the only person in this entire world who is good enough for you. Everyone else the worst. Except Mikey. Don't sleep with Mikey."

"I didn't plan on it," Patrick says.

Mikey looks at him offended, "am I not attractive enough for you to sleep with me?"

"You know you are," he says, "you're just not my type."

Mikey shrugs, "okay. So, Patrick can only have sex with Billy Thompson, Tyler Joeseph, Brendon Urie, and Josh Dun."

"Yep," Pete says, "you can have sex with Brad Pitt too if you ever get the chance. But that's it. Those are the only ones until I meet someone else that would be okay for you."

"Thanks I guess?"

He smiles, "do you still like Gerard better?"

"No," he smiles.

 

\----

 

Patrick looks at Brendon leaned back in his chair, "what's up, Trick? You gonna open that note?"

"Yeah," he says, "I was just about to

Brendon snatches it from him and Patrick looks at him, arms crossed over his chest. He breaks the heart sticker and looks over the paper. He looks up at Patrick whose brows come together in confusion. As Brendon's eyes scan the paper he leans forward towards Patrick who leans back in his chair.

" _I'm sorry if you think this is forward of me to say. But I have got an insatiable desire to please you._ "

Patrick swallows hard, not expecting to hear anything like that. Brendon leans in closer, " _I crave you, emotionally, physically._ "

He's closer now, his eyes never leaving Patrick's, " _I'd give anything to touch you, to kiss those perfect lips of yours._ "

His hand goes to Patrick's thigh and the blond sits up almost immediately bringing them closer. Brendon smiles, " _I want your body underneath mine. I want to make you feel things you've never felt before. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine._ "

Patrick's eyes didn't move from Brendon's, "is that really what it says?"

He laughs pulling from him, "no."

Patrick takes the note reading the words. _You look absolutely breathtaking as always, Valentine. I can't wait for this weekend._

The blond looked at Brendon who was leaned back in his chair, "answer me something truthfully. That turn you on a little bit?"

"Fuck you," Patrick says folding the note.

"Mmm, that's a yes," he says moving his chair closer to him and wiggling his eyebrows, "so, I've got some questions."

"I'm not talking to you."

"You said earlier you do yoga with Gerard and Frank."

He sighs, "yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Gerard can do the splits, can you?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Show me."

"No way, not after the shit you just pulled."

"I'm sorry. What I did was mean."

"I forgive you," he says, "but I'm still not showing you."

"Fine," he frowns, "so, what's going on with you?"

"Pete's trying to get me to like him more than Gerard."

"How? Pete's like a guard dog, he'll glare at anyone who glances at you twice."

"He told me I couldn't have sex with just any guy. So today we came up with a list and I found out there's a small group of people he's okay with me having sex with."

"Who's on the list of people approved to sleep with Patrick?"

"Billy Thompson."

"Straighter than a fucking ruler and has a girlfriend," he laughs, "Pete's such an ass."

"Josh Dun."

"He's an angel, really," Brendon says, "never fuck you though, completely in love with Tyler."

"Tyler Joseph."

"Nice guy. But he'd never go for you. Not that he doesn't find you attractive, he's just loves Josh so much."

"Brad Pitt."

"Of course," he nods, "I mean who could resist that offer?"

"You."

"I wouldn't resist that offer." 

"No, I mean you as in you are also on the list."

"Me," he asks, "I'm on the list?"

"You're straight," Patrick says, "so Pete said you could be on the list."

"Of course I'm on the list, I'm Brendon Urie. I'm on everyone's list. I feel pretty special being on your list though," Brendon says winking at him, "I'm one in five people who are allowed to be with you."

"You're so in love with yourself," he says shaking his head.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, I really don't think you'll ever meet someone you love more than you love yourself."

"I actually do love one person more than I love myself."

"Is it an alternate version of you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"You."

He's silent for a second and Patrick laughs, "your acting is still terrible. You didn't even have me going for a second that time."

"I guess I'll keep working on it," he says moving Patrick's chair so he can put his arm around him.

"You know, even though you're a narcissistic weirdo you're _still_ my best friend," Patrick says laying his head on Brendon's shoulder.

"You're my best friend too," he tells him, "even though you're mean to me."

"Will we always be best friends?"

"I hope so. I don't want to live in a world where Patrick Stump isn't by my side," he smiles resting his head on his.

"I'll always be by your side," he tells him, "someone's got to keep you from getting punched when you say the wrong thing to the wrong person."

"You're perfect," he says, "it's a miracle I ever survived without you."

He laughs for a second until he realizes how close they are. The smell of Brendon's cologne came through his nose and the warmth of his shoulder felt nice on the side of his face. The long arm was draped around him resting on his shoulder. It felt nice. It felt right to him. He bites his lip listening to the sound of Brendon's heartbeat. It felt like next to him was where he belonged. He wondered if he had meant it when he said he wanted Patrick by his side. Patrick hoped he did. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have Brendon in his life, and he didn't want to. Brendon's thumb rubs back and forth against his skin and he shifts closer hoping Brendon wouldn't say something stupid and ruin it. But instead of saying something he continues to move his finger back and forth into his shoulder.

"Will you promise me you'll never leave me," Brendon suddenly asks, "no matter what happens?"

"You're my best friend," he says amused, "I'd never leave."

"I know," he says, "but can you promise me anyway?"

Patrick looks up at him making Brendon move his head and look down at him.

"I'll never leave you," he says, looking into the warm chestnut eyes. He moves his head back to his shoulder and scoots closer, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of chapter 9, chapter 10 comes out tomorrow and it's definitely more intense and secrets are found out. I'm honestly so ready for you guys to read it. I really hope you like it. I know chapter 11 is like double the length of one of my long chapters, so you're definitely going to have something to read on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Remember that Chapter 10 comes out tomorrow and that the last chapter comes out on Valentine's day and not the 11th!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready because secrets are about to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10, I made sure this one was longer because this one is very important. Also I like giving you guys more to read.

Patrick was sat at his desk, his leg impatiently moving while he looked at the door. Pete sighed, "Patrick?"

"What," he asks not turning towards him.

"I just have to know something," he starts.

"No, I'm not going to have sex with them when I find out who they are."

"Actually it's something else, but I'm very glad to hear you say that. When high school is over and you and mystery man get married are you going go move away with him?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead," he states.

"Well, now that you're thinking about it, are you going to move away with him? Like, far, far away?"

He turns to Pete seeing Mikey looking at his boyfriend who seemed like he was going to break into tears.

"Are you crying," Patrick asks.

Pete makes a pained expression, "no!"

"Pete, I'm not moving away and sending you and Gerard to a home in Florida or something."

"You're not," he asks.

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete and sets his head on his shoulder, "how about this, if they move far away we'll go there too."

"Really," he asks him smiling.

"Yeah, sure. The guy wants to move to the beach so I mean I don't mind going to the beach either."

"How did you know I wanted to move to the beach," Patrick asks smiling.

He goes wide eyed before laughing, "I guess I'm psychic or something."

Pete turns to his boyfriend glaring, "you know who it is."

"Pete," he smiled playing the the black hair atop his head, "now, don't be mad at me."

"No, not this time, you incubator," he yells pushing his arms off him, "tell me who it is!"

"No."

"Tell me who it is."

"No."

"Mikey, I can do this all day. Tell me who it is."

"I know you can," he smiles cupping his cheek, "but no."

"Why not?"

"Because he asked me specifically not to tell you or Patrick. He said he doesn't want Patrick to find out from one of us. That he wants to tell him himself. "

"Does Gerard know?"

"No," he says, "Gerard's bad at keeping secrets. I mean, you remember what happened when you two planned to tell Patrick he was going to Disney World for his birthday as part of his Christmas gift and he told him on Thanksgiving."

"Patrick was having a really bad day and he just broke down when Andy ate the last dinner roll. I don't blame Gerard for that."

"I wasn't having a bad day, I was mad you two woke me up from my nap," he says, "the dinner roll was just the the tipping point."

"Anyway," Pete says, "tell me who it is."

"No."

"I wont tell Patrick," he says.

"You'll get angry and blurt it and ruin it for Patrick. This is Patrick's first real Valentine."

"I would disagree," Pete says, "I think I'm Patrick's first real Valentine."

"Shut up and let Patrick have this."

He groans, "fine. But I'm still mad that you know and wont tell me."

"I'll make it up to you later," he says.

The door opens and Pete smiles raising an eyebrow, "you'll make it up to me later?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'll stay over with you in your apartment."

"We can't be too loud this time because Andy needs to sleep before work," Pete says.

Patrick gives them a weird look and Mikey realizes how it sounds, "oh god, we're not talking about that. Pete and I like to watched Chopped and Cutthroat Kitchen while eating and we talk about who we want to win. We argue sometimes and Andy gets mad."

Mikey points in front of Patrick and he turns seeing Brendon hold out a rose for him. He smiles taking it and finding himself more excited about Brendon than the flower. He looks away from him and opens it.

_I'll be waiting for you at the party with the last note, I hope to see you there. P.s. you look really pretty today._

He looks up at Brendon who's passing a rose to Mikey and handing a candy gram to another girl. The dark haired boy leaves the room and he looks back to the note. He thinks he should have waiting until he got to the band room to read it, the words definitely would have sounded nicer with Brendon reading them. He closes the note and turns to Mikey who looks at him raising a brow amused.

"I really will," Pete says nodding.

Patrick takes the card reading the words in his head. _I promise to try and give you the best orgasm of your life, way better than any of the other guys you've been with. I swear it._

"Pete," Mikey says, "I've only ever slept with you."

"What," he asks raising his brows.

"I said I've only ever have sex with you."

Pete takes his phone out and goes to the recorder, "okay, say it again into the microphone because if you're saying what I think you're saying I'm going to want to hear this every time I'm having a bad day."

Mikey rolls his eyes and takes the phone from him pressing the button while looking him in the eyes, "I, Mikey Way, have only ever had sex with one person in my entire life, and that person is you, Pete Wentz."

He taps the button again and hands it back to him and Pete holds his phone close to his chest swallowing hard and looking down at his jeans.

"Is that--are you hard right now," Mikey asks incredulously.

"This has never happened to me before," he says leaning forward.

"For fuck's sake, go to the bathroom," he says covering his face in embarrassment.

"Not going to lie, I almost came," Pete whispers.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking weird," he mumbles into his hands.

The bell rings and Patrick waits behind with them. Pete stands covering his crotch with his books and walks hoping no one would notice. Frank walks up to them with Gerard trailing behind him, "what's up?"

"Pete from the looks of it," Gerard says, "so, did Mikey say something to you or is it like a friendly boner?"

"What's a friendly boner," Pete asks.

"A boner you get for your friend," Frank says, "that's why it's a **friend** ly boner."

"Stop saying friendly boner," Mikey says.

"You don't get boners for your friends?"

"No," he says.

"I get a raging froner sometimes," Frank says.

"Ugh, don't call it that," Mikey says.

"You're just jealous because no one has a froner for you," Gerard says.

"Pete's had one for me for five years."

"Oh, babe," he laughs, "it was always more than a _friendly_ boner."

"I'm not doing this right now," he says, "let's just go to class."

They walk to class and Gerard and Frank continue to talk while Mikey walks annoyed. When they all sit down for class Patrick's mind goes to the note, he thought he was ready to meet them, but now he isn't sure. He thinks about Brendon, those old feelings he thought were gone were still there. When Gerard gave him the list of names and his was on it he wanted it to be him, but then he realized it couldn't be. He was ready to go to the band room to see Brendon, but he also didn't want to see him. Brendon would know something was wrong if he just decided to not go to class or try and ignore him. He watches the clock, his legs completely still and no longer bouncing and ready to get to the last class of the day.

"Hey, Patrick?"

He turns, realizing Pete was the one who called him, "yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Mikey speaks up, "because I saw the way you looked at Brendon when he was leaving."

"You still like Brendon," Gerard says smiling.

"I don't know," he says, "he's been acting weird, well, more weird than usual. I think it's because I told him I used to feel that way about him."

"Oh my god, why would you do that," Gerard asks, "that's the worst thing you could have said to him."

"We were talking about stuff in the past and I just told him. He wasn't too weird about it, but now he is."

"Of course he's weird about it," Gerard says, "he loves knowing people feel things for him. He's hot but he's kind of a dick like that."

Patrick laughs, "yeah, he is."

"What about your admirer, what do you feel for them," Frank asks.

"I don't know. I like them but I think I still like Brendon. Which sucks because he doesn't help with the way he's been talking to me lately."

"Does he flirt with you," Gerard asks.

"Sort of," he says, "but he flirts with everyone who's liked him or is interested in him, it's just who he is."

"What did your admirer say today," Mikey asks.

"He told me he'd be at the party waiting for me with the last note."

"Are you going to go see him," Frank asks.

"Yeah," he says, "I've been wanting to ever since he started sending them."

"Are you really going to date him," Pete asks.

"Maybe? If I like him in that way."

"I'm going to meet him," Pete says.

"No you're not," Gerard says.

"I just want to make sure this guy is good enough for Patrick," he says.

"You don't think anyone is good enough for Patrick," Frank says, "if an actual angel sent from heaven or something came here and told you he promised to take care of Patrick and never let any harm come to him you'd be like _'you know, Lucifer was an angel once too'_ or something like that. You don't trust anyone around Patrick."

"I think this guy might be good for Patrick, he seems very sweet," Gerard says.

"I think he's weird, why can't he be nice to Patrick in person? Why does he have to be all secretive about it? You know why? Because he's a bad dude," Pete says.

"Stay away from Patrick at the party. I mean it, if I catch you around him checking everyone who gets within five feet of him I'm going to drag you out of there myself," Gerard tells him.

"I'm not scared of you," he says.

"Mikey," Gerard smiles, his eyes not looking away from Pete's.

"Yes?"

"No sex for Pete for a week," he says.

"Mikey wouldn't just listen to y-"

"Sure thing, Gerard," Mikey says, his eyes on his book.

"He's joking," Pete says turning to him, "you're joking, right?"

"No," he says flatly.

"Whatever, it's just a week."

"Mikey," Gerard smiles, "don't sleep with him for three months."

"Sure thing, Gerard," he says again.

Pete turns back to Gerard, "stop!"

"Are you going to leave Patrick to himself?"

"Yes," he frowns.

"Good. You can do whatever you want with Pete, Mikey."

"Okay," he says turning the page.

Gerard turns to Patrick and smiles, "so what are you going to wear to meet him?"

"A t-shirt and jeans probably."

"Skinny jeans would look good on you and really show off your cute butt," Gerard smiles, "but I think we should put you in some nice fitting jeans and a cute shirt. I want you to wear something nice that can also be taken off really easily."

Pete goes wide eyed, "he's going to be wearing some overalls under a fucking turtleneck sweater. Nothing on him should be able to be taken off easily."

Gerard rolls his eyes, "ignore him. I'll pick out something cute for you to wear when I come pick you up."

"Oh, so he's going with you two now," Pete asks.

"This again? Yes, he is. We've already discussed this. I said I was going to take Frank and Patrick and let you take Mikey, Josh, and Tyler."

"Why don't we let Patrick decide who he wants to go with," Pete says.

"I'll just go with Andy and Joe I guess," Patrick mumbles. 

"Great," Gerard says, "now he doesn't want to go with either of us."

"I just think if you're going to spend time with him before and I can't spend time with him during the party then I should at least take him there."

"You just want to take him and give him the whole abstinence speech again. He's grown, Pete, he's allowed to have sex."

"Yeah," Frank says, "I mean, he's already had it."

Patrick goes wide eyed and Gerard and Pete look at him wide eyed. Gerard smiles while Pete looks angry.

"You've had sex," they both ask in completely different tones that are extremely loud.

"Mr. Wentz, Mr. Way, I am trying to teach," the woman says.

"Sorry," they both say and lower their voices.

He keeps his head low and Pete speaks first, "I can't believe you had sex."

"Oh my god," Gerard smiles, "when did it happen? Who did you sleep with? Tell me everything!"

"Who did it," Pete asks, "what's their name? When I find out who they are I swear I'm gonna beat their fuckin-"

"No he isn't," Gerard says, "he's not. Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! How was it? Was it good? Was it bad?"

"Don't ask him that," Pete says, "you should be concerned!"

"Right," he says, "you used the condoms I gave you, didn't you?"

Pete rolls his eyes.

Gerard turns to Frank, "wait, why did Frank know before me?"

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me," Pete asks, "I should kick your ass."

"Patrick told me not to tell you," he points to the blond.

"I wouldn't have freaked out," Gerard says gesturing towards himself staying silent for a second, "but seriously though, who was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you because Pete will freak out."

"I wont," Pete says acting calm, "I wont freak out. I'm one hundred percent not gonna freak out."

"You promise you wont hurt whoever it is?"

"I will definitely not harm them in any way," he says, "I promise you."

"You know what happens if you break your promise, right," Patrick asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Pete says covering his crotch.

"So you know _and_ you'll accept the consequences?"

"Yeah."

"You really promise you're not going to hurt or murder whoever's name I give you?"

"Promise," he says.

"Oooh," Gerard laughs, "he said it. So, you guys wanna rock paper scissors to find out who gets to punch Pete in the dick?"

"Hell yeah," Frank says.

Mikey shrugs, "yeah, I'm in."

"Mikey," Pete says.

"Pete," Mikey starts, "you break a promise you get a punch in the dick. You shouldn't be worried about it either if you really aren't going to hurt him."

"I'm not worried," Pete says.

Gerard and Mikey pick scissors while Frank picks paper.

"Fuck," he says leaning back in his chair. Pete watched Mikey and Gerard both pick rock before Gerard picks paper and Mikey picks rock again. Gerard smiles, "oh this is going to be a _great_ day."

Gerard makes a fist and holds it out to Frank who kisses it gently.

"I'm not holding back either," he tells him.

Pete takes a deep breath and Patrick speaks, "before I tell you I just want you to know they didn't push me into doing it. I wanted to. We just had a moment and I suggested it and we did it. But it was just once and we used protection. He wasn't even rough with me."

"Tell me," Pete says.

"Pete," Patrick says looking to Gerard, "he wont hold back."

"Tell me," he says almost through his teeth.

They all looked to Patrick.

"Gabe Saporta."

They all look to Pete and the bell rings. Pete stays completely calm. The group of guys turn to Patrick not saying anything and not standing. Pete stands and walks around to stand in front of Gerard.

"Punch me in the dick," he nods Gerard.

Gerard looks up at him concerned and turns to Patrick.

"You slept with Gabe," Frank asks, "holy shit no wonder you were hurting afterwards."

"You were hurting afterwards," Pete asks quickly.

"Everyone hurts afterwards," Mikey says.

"That's true," Gerard says.

"It was his first time too," Patrick says, "with a guy anyway."

"No shit, really," Frank asks, eyes opening in surprise.

"He was just as nervous as I was, if not more. He spent the whole time making sure I was okay, he's a good guy."

"To you," Gerard says.

Pete looks at the blond, "I wont hurt him for sleeping with you. I promised you that and I'm keeping that promise."

He leaves the room and Mikey sighs, "I'm gonna go tell Gabe to invest in a cup. I'll see you guys later."

Gerard turns to Patrick, "I have to get to class, Trick, but you'll definitely need to tell me more about the Gabe thing."

"I will," he says.

"I know Pete says he's not going to hurt Gabe, but I really think he thinks he's losing you. You should go with Pete and Mikey to the party. Show Pete that you're still our little Patrick even though you got laid. I'm so proud of you, I really thought Pete was going to keep you a virgin until forty. Seriously, talk to me about it later."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll dress you before the party in something adorable so Pete starts to forget about everything," he says patting his cheek, "I gotta get to class, babe. I'll see you later."

"You too," he sighs. 

 

\----

 

He sits in the band room, his heart speeding up every time the door opened and someone would come in. When Brendon walked in he waves at Patrick while carrying two water bottles and a shoulder bag. He sat beside him, "what's up?"

Brendon hands him a water bottle and Patrick takes it not drinking from his yet.

"Pete's probably going to punch Gabe in the face," he says quickly.

"That's intense," he says opening his, "why's he probably going to do that? He catch Gabe checking out Mikey or something?"

"No."

"What did he do," he questions before drinking his water.

"He found out I slept with Gabe Saporta," he blurts.

Brendon coughs and splutters, some of the water in his mouth getting on the floor. Patrick looks at him and watches him continue to cough until he was red faced with watery eyes, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Pete found out I slept with Gabe."

"So what? Did you sleep with him recently or something? Did he like, catch you two?"

"No, Gabe was my first. Frank told Pete and Gerard I had sex and Pete promised he wouldn't punch whoever it was. I mean, _dick punch promised_. And I told him and now Mikey is watching him and warning Gabe."

"Why'd you sleep with Gabe?"

"I don't know, Gabe and I were just hanging out one day on my porch. He lives across the street from me so he would walk over sometimes and we just had a moment. And then we kissed and got kind of intense pretty fast. I guess my mind kind of went _fuck it_ , you know? Everyone was having sex that summer and everyone thought I wouldn't do that because of Pete and Gerard babying me all the time. So I just decided I wanted to and then we were in bed."

He hesitates but decides to ask, "was it good?"

"I guess as good as it could be for a first time. He mostly just spent the whole time worrying about me and making sure I was fine. It wasn't like the sex you'd see in romantic movies. It wasn't passionate or sexy or the best orgasm of my life and it wasn't life changing or anything either. I didn't suddenly have feelings for him, it was just sex. And the sex wasn't spectacular or like a firework show or something, it was just," he trails off looking for the word to say, "okay."   
  
"Do you think it would have been better if you loved him?"

"Maybe," he says.

He drinks more water and Patrick opens his bottle and drinks some.

"Is his dick as big as everyone thinks," he asks suddenly.

Patrick laughs, of course Brendon would take it there. He shakes his head, "no, it's pretty average."

"So, what you're saying is he can't compete with Big Dick Urie?"

"I'm not saying that because I'm not going to be one of those people who call you that," he says.

He sighs, "alright, alright, I get it."

He moves his chair closer putting his arm around Patrick and leaning in to his ear to whisper, "you can call me Daddy if you want."

And Patrick can't help the feeling those words send below his navel. He turns to him pretending to be annoyed, "I loathe you."

"I have a question," he says.

"Oh god."

"Come on, I'm actually curious."

"What?"

"When you used to like me," he says.

"Here we go," he says turning to him.

"Did you ever jerk off thinking about me?"

"You're so narcissistic."

"I just want to point out," he smiles, "that that was _not_ a no."

He groans, "I don't remember. I thought about a lot of shit when jerking off."

"You totally thought of me."

"Answer me this," Patrick says.

"What? You wondering if I've ever thought of you," he asks raising a brow.

"No, I was going to ask how often do you think of yourself while doing it?"

"I'm not in love with myself like everyone thinks," he says.

"You're at least in love with three fourths of yourself. You're not the type of guy who jerks off, you're the kind of guy who makes love to himself."

"Fuck off," he smiles, "I don't. I don't make love to myself. I already told you I'm not in love with myself."

Brendon pauses for a minute and begins to sound serious, "I haven't been thinking about me at all lately. My mind's been on someone else entirely."

"Oh yeah," he asks feeling a familiar pang of jealousy he used to feel when he was younger.

"Yeah," he sighs, "I just can't seem to get this little blond twink out of my head."

"You are such a dick," he smiles, "I thought you'd actually liked someone."

"I do," he says, "I've told you this many times."

"Oh yeah," he asks, "what do you like about this blond?"

"The twink," he asks.

Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, "yeah, tell me why you can't stop thinking about him."

"He's hot," he says.

"Yeah," he asks amused.

"Yeah. And he's crosses his arms like this when I entertain him," he says turning his chair and mimicking Patrick.

Patrick uncrosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"And he rolls his eyes at me when I talk. He does it so often I think they might end up getting stuck like that."

Patrick raises his brow.

"And he raises his brow like this," Brendon says continuing to mirror him, "and oh man."

He leans forward close to Patrick and smirks, "it drives me crazy. In the best way of course."

"What else does he do," he asks leaning forward, enjoying the conversation a little too much.

"He looks at me," he says. 

"He looks at you," he asks feeling a bit nervous when he says it like that, "how does he look at you?"

"He looks at me like he doesn't know if he wants to smack me or kiss me."

"I don't want to kiss you," he laughs leaning back in his chair.

"Ooh, think I'm talking about you," Brendon asks, "now who's being narcissistic?"

He shakes his head and when their teacher walks in he has them practice their instruments. Brendon and Patrick focus on their work and occasionally make face at each other from across the room until the bell rings. Brendon leaves the room to go help Josh and Tyler with putting away the Valentine's day stuff leaving Patrick alone to pack up his instrument and the rest of his belongings.

"Oh hey, Patrick," Mr. Weekes says.

He turns towards the man, "yeah?"

"Sorry I didn't have any papers for you to help me grade, with Valentine's stuff I just figured nobody would be able to concentrate on school work. By the way, thanks for staying here and putting your things away. I can't tell you how many times I've had to clean up after each class."

"It's no problem," he says.

Patrick grabs his backpack and heads towards the door.

"Oh, Patrick, before I forget, have you signed up for the talent show yet?"

"No," he says, "I forgot to."

"The sign up sheet is in the hall, if you're going to you'd better sign up soon because next Friday is the last day to sign up."

"I'll go do it right now," he nods.

"Thank you," he smiles.

"See you Monday," he says waving as he leaves the room.

He heads over to the sign up sheet and reaches into his backpack for a pen. When he looks up he sees that maybe twenty people had signed. He goes over the names to see if he knew anyone who was going to be in it. When he can't find anything to write with he pulls out his binder and opened it. Papers fell to the floor along with a few pencils and the blue pen he was looking for. He sighs and leaned down picking his stuff up. He starts shoving it all into his backpack until he sees the note he got this morning. He zips up the bag and picks up the paper and pen standing to sign the poster. He looks at all the handwriting and decides to open his note. That's when he sees it.

The handwriting on the note matched the first name on the list.

He stares at the name reading it over and over not believing it. His eyes go back and forth between the note and the poster. His shakes his head and groans, everything beginning to make sense. Looking back it seems so obvious. He checks it over and over to be sure, but it's definitely the same handwriting. He shakes his head letting out a breath of laughter as he signs the paper, "dick."

He folds the note and heads towards the Valentine's table seeing Josh packing things away. He smiles when he sees Patrick, "hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," he says at first but when he sees the table he changes his mind, "actually not nothing. I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something."

"Um, sure, what do you need?"

"You got any roses left?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I know it wasn't too much, but I swear the last chapter is twice as long and when I edit I usually add more so it's definitely going to be a lot longer than I planned. 
> 
> CHAPTER 11 WILL NOT BE OUT TOMORROW, IT WILL BE OUT ON VALENTINE'S DAY!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally meets his admirer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to edit, but I wanted to save the last chapter for Valentine's day as my gift to you guys. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the nice things you've said about it, it really encouraged me to write more for this chapter. I mean a lot, like this is kind of ridiculous and a lot longer than some of my normal oneshots.

"This is the lamest thing I've ever seen myself in," Patrick tells him.

"No," Gerard says, "you look cute, Tyler, Josh, tell him he looks cute."

"You look cute," Tyler says flatly, flipping the pages of his magazine and not once looking up.

"You look really pretty," Josh says.

"I'd fuck you," Frank says winking at him.

He frowns at the outfit and shakes his head, "I'm taking it all off."

Frank smiles, "had I known that's all I had to say I would have said it earlier."

"Shut up, Frank," Gerard says, gently fixing Patrick's hair, "Trick, you look good. You look really cute."

"Josh is wearing almost the exact same thing."

"Gerard's a good dresser upper. I don't know what the word is for someone who does clothes," Josh says.

"Stylist," Tyler mumbles continuing to read a rock magazine.

Josh stands, "he helps me get dressed some days when I want to look really nice."

"That explains so much," Frank says looking towards Josh and scanning his appearance.

"How do you feel about lip gloss," Gerard asks Patrick.

"It looks nice I guess. Why are we talking about lip gloss? You're not putting lip gloss on me," he says.

"Why not? I wear lip gloss all the time," Gerard says, "you should try it. It draws attention to your lips and makes you look really kissable."

"How about chapstick? I'll wear chapstick."

He sighs, "fine! But I only have strawberry."

"I love strawberries," Patrick says.

"Would I look good with lip gloss," Josh asks.

"You look good in anything you wear, Joshie," Tyler says turning the page.

"Can't argue there," Frank says eyeing him.

"Easy," Tyler warns finally looking up from his magazine.

"Tyler, which lip gloss would look better on Josh? Barbie pink or baby pink," Gerard asks.

"He doesn't need either," he says not looking up from the pages, "his lips are already the perfect shade, but if you insist on glossing them then he needs the pink one you have in your bag. Which one is it? It's got a stupid name. Hot Bubblegum Dreams? Like, what does that even mean? Am I dreaming of hot bubblegum? Is the bubblegum having hot dreams? I don't fucking get it. I hate when people name lip shades. It's pink, just call it pink. But, yeah, if you don't have it then just like a clear gloss then."

Gerard goes back to his bag and everyone looks at Tyler. He looks up from his book seeing them stare. He sighs, "I watch makeover shows with Gerard when Josh and Frank are at work."

"Tyler is so good at recognizing what colors go with everyone. Seriously, I let him dress me once and when Frank came over after a bad day of work his mood changed instantly when he saw my outfit," Gerard says taking out the gloss and heading over to Josh applying it, "oh my god, you're absolutely right. Cause this one, even though it looks too bright it isn't."

Once he's finished applying Gerard smiles and Patrick walks over, "huh. Not bad."

"Thanks," Tyler and Gerard say.

"You two should own a makeover place," Josh says when he looks at himself in the mirror.

"We've definitely talked about it," Tyler nods.

"I'd go," Patrick says, "see what I'd look like all prettied up."

There's a knock on the door of Patrick's room.

"Come in, Mikey," Patrick says.

He opens the door, "how did you know it was me and not Pete?"

"Pete doesn't knock, he just waltzes in like he lives here. He has a key. No one gave him one so we don't know how he has it, but he's got one."

Pete walks in through the door and looks to Patrick, his eyes lighting up, "you look so cute!"

Gerard giggles, "thanks, I just threw this on. What about Patrick's outfit thought?"

Pete hugs Patrick, "aww, you look like a little angel!"

He smiles and Pete doesn't let go.

"Pete, you can't hug me all day."

"I can try."

"Aww," Gerard says, "I can't help it, I'm joining in."

He wraps his arms around him and Pete and Patrick groans, "smothering. Me. Need. Help. Can't. Breathe."

"Suffocate a little longer, sugar, we're not stopping," Gerard tells him.

"Claustrophobia kicking in," he groans, "I'm gonna burst."

"Suck it up," Tyler says, "your dads love you."

"They are not my-."

He cuts himself off when everyone stares at him wide eyed. He looks to Gerard and Pete and smiles, "they are kind of my dads, aren't they?"

He hugs both of them and Pete and Gerard kiss his temples.

"Okay," Gerard says pulling from him, "today is the big day. I think I might cry I'm so happy for you."

Pete laughs, "you say it like it's his wedding day."

"No, if it was his wedding day you'd be the one crying," Gerard says wiping under his eyes carefully.

Mikey opens his eyes all the way, "that's the day I'm dreading."

Patrick puts the note in his back pocket and picks up the rose, "I'm ready."

They all walk downstairs and get into different cars. Pete gets in his while Gerard gets in the passenger seat and Patrick sits in the back of the car buckling his seat belt. When Pete begins driving Patrick doesn't know how to bring up what happened Friday. Gerard starts talking, "so, do you know who it is?"

"No," he lies.

"Well, at least you get to find out today," he says.

He nods and the car gets awkwardly silent again.

"Pete," Patrick says.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me? About the Gabe thing?"

"No," he says, "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed."

Gerard clears his throat giving him a look before speaking up, "I'm not mad either, a little upset you didn't think you could come to me and tell me. I could have given you so many tips. I still will later when Pete's not around but I'm still a little upset."

"Can't believe you went to Frank of all people," Pete huffed.

"Frank didn't know who it was. I only told him that I did it," Patrick tells them.

"Did he take you to the health department or anything," Pete asks, "get you tested?"

"Gabe didn't, he doesn't have anything. Neither do I. But Frank brought me some stuff he thought I'd need and we ordered food."

"Oh good," Pete says, "so Frank at least took care of you?"

"Hold on," Gerard says, "what did he bring you?"

"Toys," Patrick says.

"He brought you toys? You're not a kid," Pete says until Gerard cuts him off.

"Not those toys, Pete."

"Oh. OH! Oh I'm going to beat the shit out of him!"

"He said if I used them then it wouldn't be as bad next time."

"Next time? Next time?! You hear that, Gerard, your boyfriend was preparing him for a next time."

"Yeah, that sounds like Frank," he sighs.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore," Patrick says.

"Ew, no, god no! Don't tell me about that," Pete says stopping at a red light shaking his head in disgust.

"Pete," Gerard warns.

"You asked me to try and be more laid back about this, to treat him like an adult. Believe me, Gee, I'm _really_ trying here. But I don't want to hear stuff like that, he's like a son to me!"

Gerard props his elbow up on the window and rests his head against his hand massaging his temples.

"I've had sex," Patrick admits, "and I'm going to have sex again and you're just going to have to get over that. I know you still see me as a kid, but I'm not. Hell, the only reason I had sex was because you were babying me so much. I got tired of it and wanted to just--I don't know, not be a baby anymore?"

Pete turns his whole body towards Patrick, "what did you just say?"

"I didn't want to be a bab-"

"No, no," Gerard smiles, "did you just say you had sex with Gabe because Pete treated you like a baby?"

"Yeah," he says, "I mean, you both did."

Gerard laughs, "I knew the reason he did it was because you kept telling him not to. What did I tell you? I told you to just be supportive and _not_ give him that abstinence speech and now look at him. He had sex with Gabe because of you."

Pete groans and turns back around hitting his head against the horn.

"You both babied me. It wasn't just Pete."

"Yeah, but I trusted you to make your own decisions, Tricky," he says pinching Patrick's cheek until Patrick slaps his hand away.

"Did you at least use condoms," Pete asks.

"Yes!"

"That's good," Gerard says.

"Yeah, I guess that's better than what could have happened."

Patrick's cheeks get red, "I feel weird about this, just, you guys tell me something embarrassing so we're all even in here."

"Alright," Gerard says, "one time Frank and I were role playing and when we went into my room, we accidentally went into Mikey's room by mistake. Frank was the teacher and I was the student. Then he started spanking me and the lights came on and Mikey was standing in the doorway with his Chemistry partner while Frank was like all the way in too. It was so embarrassing."

"Jesus," Patrick says.

"Alright. You want to know how I really broke my arm that year? I was jacking off in the shower and I slipped and cracked my arm."

"I knew it," Gerard says.

"You guys are so weird."

"Yeah, but we love you," Pete says.

"So you're not mad?"

"No," Gerard says, "we're not mad."

"Will you be mad if I have sex again?"

"I wont like it when I find out," Pete says, "but it's your decision."

Gerard places his hand on Pete's shoulder patting it gently.

"Wow," Patrick says.

"I know, I didn't think he'd ever say something like that," Gerard says pulling his hand from him.

"I'm still not going to love your boyfriends."

"I know," he nods.

"I will," Gerard says.

"But I'll always love you," Pete says looking to Gerard, "we'll always love you."

"I know."

"And if any of your boyfriends ever hurt you," Pete starts.

"I'll personally beat their fucking ass," Gerard says.

Pete and Patrick look at Gerard with an expression that is both a mixture of shock and fear.

"I'll do that too," Pete says, "I'll kick someone's ass for you."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I will."

"I know, I remember Karen's pool party."

"That was a real shit show," Gerard laughs, "still probably the nicest bathroom Frank and I have ever fucked in though."

He pulls up at the party and Patrick chews his lip nervously looking at the door.

"I'll keep my distance," Pete says, "dick punch promise."

He nods and gets out of the car, almost forgetting his rose when he did. He walks inside, the music up and a majority of the people around him are dressed like cupid. He looks around, his eyes finding Gabe who was dressed like cupid as well. He smiles but before he can walk over he hears someone call his name. He turns seeing Brendon in a long sleeve shirt with no cupid costume attached. He was drinking a beer and Patrick walked over to him smiling, "hey, surprised you're not in costume."

"I never want to wear fake wings again," he tells him.

"I'm surprised to see you sitting all by yourself, you've usually got someone on you by the time I get here."

"Yeah," he says, "actually I was waiting for you to get here."

He smiles, "you were?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Before he can talk Gabe walks up to him, "Patrick, hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, I know, I've been meaning to talk to you," he says turning to Brendon, "I'll be right back, I promise, just stay right here."

He nods and Gabe pulls Patrick away from Brendon, "dude, what the fuck? You told Pete?"

"I know," he says pulling Gabe down to talk near his ear so he cold hear him better, "I'm sorry. Frank blurted it out and he told Pete and Gerard and they wanted to know who I had sex with. But I made Pete dick punch promise not to hurt whoever it was."

"You think that makes me feel better? Pete hates me, he would take a punch to the dick to beat the shit out of me."

"Yeah, but the person who has to punch him is Gerard."

"You're going to let Gerard be the one to punch him?"

"Yeah. And why are you so worried? Pete's smaller than you," the blond points out.

"Short people are angry little things. I could probably kick his ass, but he'd fuck up my shins pretty bad."

"So you're not mad at me for telling Pete?"

"No," he smiles leaning down to his ear, "I could never be mad at that face."

He cups Patrick's cheek making him smile before he let go, "I'll see you later. Also, if you want to maybe try and have a much better second time, you know where to find me."

He laughs shaking his head, "goodbye, Gabe."

"Bye, Trick," he winks before walking away.

He looks over to Brendon whose eyes were already on him, seeming as if they'd watched his entire conversation with Gabe intensely. He walks back over, and before he can say anything, Brendon sets his beer to the side quickly and cups Patrick's face lifting it up so he could plant his mouth on his. Patrick's face feels like it's on fire and his heartbeat in his ears feels louder than the music. When he pulls back Patrick looks up at him and Brendon looks down at him frozen and looking shocked at what he'd just done. He laughs awkwardly, "uh, hi."

He sits down on the couch and Patrick sits next to him, "you kissed me."

"Yeah," he says, "I'm sorry, just seeing you with Gabe, and him looking at you like he wanted to-"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It's me, Patrick," he says turning to him, "I'm the one who's been writing the letters. I'm the one who's been saying all that shit to you. I'm the one who's in love with you."

"Wow," he says astonished, "your acting is getting a lot better. I almost believed you then."

Brendon laughs, "for fuck's sake. I'm not acting. I'm not joking. I was never joking!"

He pulls a big red note from his jeans and Patrick sees his name written on it in the familiar handwriting. Brendon breaks the sticker and opens it, " _I've been in love with you since eighth grade. You wouldn't know that though because I play off my feelings like they're jokes, like I'm just kidding, but I'm not. Every time I told you I'd be with you, that I'd kiss you, that I loved you, I meant it. I meant all of it. You were right, I was shy. I watched you look at me like I was your friend and I was scared to admit that I had feelings for you because I didn't ever want to lose what I had with you. I still don't. I joked around with you and flirted with you pretending it was nothing, that it meant nothing. But it did, and it felt like that was the only way I could tell you, and even then I was scared shitless you might find out I wasn't kidding. But I'm not scared anymore. I'm not in love with myself like everyone might think. I'm in love with you and I hope that even if you don't feel the same that we can still be friends because I love being your best friend and I love you being mine. I don't ever want to lose you just because I look at you more than a friend should. -Your Best friend forever, Brendon Urie._ "  
  
"I had no idea you felt like that or that you were the one sending them," he says pulling the note from his pocket, "I guess this is for you."

He takes the note from him and Patrick hands him the rose. He looks at the rose before breaking the sticker on the note. He reads over it before laughing, "you're such an ass."

"Looks like someone got you a note," Patrick says, "since you read mine to me, how about I read yours to you?"

He takes it from Brendon and clears his throat while the dark haired boy looks to him.

" _I always knew you were dramatic, Bren, but I never knew you were so romantic. Had I known you were such a Romeo I would have fallen at your feet and swooned like the other band kids a lot sooner._ "

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I found out Friday when I went to sign the talent show poster. I just so happened to have my note open at the time and the handwriting matched the first name on the poster, which was of course written in big ass letters for everyone to see. I should have known sooner though."

"What can I say? I'm a good actor."

"You're a dick. I should have seen it coming. Whoever was sending them had to have been doing it at the last minute. So they had to be fast or on the homecoming committee passing them out."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone but I did not pay for those," he smiles, "also, I can't believe you thought I was straight."

"You told me to my face you were in love with me," Patrick says shaking his head at himself.

"And while I looked into your eyes and said I loved you and complimented you and basically poured my heart out to you, you told me I was a bad at acting."

He groans, "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"I thought I was being pretty obvious," he grins.

He thinks back to all the moments in the band room when Brendon complimented him, told him he loved him, said he found him attractive. Then another moment pops into his head where Brendon said he wanted to be on top of him and where he said the sentence Patrick couldn't stop thinking about. _What makes you think I don't want you sexually?_

"Yeah, well, with the way you joke around so much it wasn't obvious to me."

"I'm sorry," he says before turning to face him.

Patrick turns to look at him and this time he can tell he means it. Brendon cups his cheek smiling at him, "I'm in love with you, Patrick Stump."

"I'm in love with you too, Brendon Urie. I have been since eighth grade."

They lean in kissing again, this time Patrick kisses back, his body moving with Brendon's.

"No. Fucking. Way," they hear Pete's voice.

When they pull back they turn and see Pete and Gerard watching them, jaw dropped.

"I thought you were straight," Pete says, "you're kissing Patrick. Why are you kissing Patrick?"

"He's my secret admirer," Patrick says taking Brendon's hand.

"Aww," Gerard says, "and he was even giving them to you every morning dressed as cupid! That's so sweet, Pete isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, fuckin' adorable," he says annoyed, "you remember when you told me you weren't going to do a _specific thing_ when you met with your secret admirer?"

Gerard elbows him, "remember when you dick punch promised you wouldn't walk over to him? Besides, if he wants to he can. Especially since Brendon's on the list Mikey told me _you_ came up with."

"No," he says, "no, no, no, that's when I thought he was straight!"

"You said he was on the list," Patrick says.

"The people allowed to sleep with Patrick list," Brendon asks.

"Why does he know about that? Why do you know about that? I don't like that you know about that," Pete says glaring at him.

"We're leaving now," Gerard says.

"No, I want to know what else Brendon knows about," he says.

"Dick. Punch. Promise," Gerard reminds him.

He pulls Pete away from them and Patrick laughs, "sorry about them."

"I get it, your dads are pretty protective of you."

"Yeah," he says, "but they trust me to make my own decisions."

"That's good," he says putting his arm around Patrick, "so..."

"What," he asks turning to him and putting his hand on top of the hand on his shoulder.

"Are we boyfriends now?"

"Is that what you want us to be?"

"Since eighth grade, yeah," Brendon says.

"Me too. Wait, you've been saying eighth grade? Eighth grade," Patrick asks loudly, "what the fuck? I came out to you, why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know, you just seemed like you wanted us to be friends!"

"I came out to you first! Remember? We were eating at the diner and I was like _'Brendon, I'm gay'_ and then you said _'That's cool. I think they're bringing our food now.'_ "

"They were!"

"Yeah, but I mean, you had no other reaction than that. You were weird about it! I figured I grossed you out. It was like you slowly had to get used to me again."

"I was used to you being straight. Finding out you were gay was really intense and I didn't know how to deal with possibly having a shot with you. But you would constantly bring up other guys and I felt like I should bring up girls so you wouldn't think I liked you. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"You wouldn't have lost me. In fact I think you probably would have ended up with me sooner."

"So," Brendon plays with his fingers, "are we are boyfriends?"

"Yeah," he says, "I've always wanted that, haven't you?"

"Yeah! But what does that mean? Everything we did before but more kissing?"

"And eventually touching," Patrick says.

"What kind of touching," he asks.

"You know what kind of touching," he says.

"Yeah, but I'd like a visual of what I can and can't do," he says biting back a smile.

Patrick holds his hand showing it to him, "can."

He nods and Patrick moves his hand to Brendon's thigh, "can't."

Brendon looks confused, "I just want to make sure I've got this right."

He holds Patrick's hand, "so this is can?"

He lets go and puts his hand on the top of Patrick's thigh making him sit up straighter, "and this is can't?"

He nods a little distracted, "yeah."

"What about this," he asks sliding his hand down to Patrick's knee, "is this okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm confused," he says.

"About what?"

"When does it stop being can," he asks sliding his hand up extremely slow, "here?"

"That's fine."

When he makes it up halfway he shakes his head, "that's fine too."

When he reaches the top of his thigh he sucks in a breath and pretends to clear his throat, "that's when it's a can't."

"Alright," he nods looking away from him.

"What is a can't for you," Patrick asks.

"You can touch me anywhere," he says.

"So here," he asks putting his hand on his knee.

"Yeah," he says looking into his eyes. Patrick doesn't look away and slides his hand up to the top of his thigh, "what about here?"

"Like I said, you can touch me anywhere."

He leans in closer, Patrick's lips ghosting over his.

"I'm not having sex with you," Brendon breathes.

"You're so narcissistic. You think everyone wants to have sex with you," he chuckles.

"You don't want to have sex with me," he asks, his hand sliding between his thighs.

Patrick let out a small breath that would have been a moan if it wasn't so low. His heart jumps in his chest and arousal begins to pool in his stomach. Patrick's hand is quick to shoot over and grab Brendon's wrist.

"That's a can't too," he says.

"Right," he says pulling his hand from him slowly.

Patrick's hand lets go of him and his breathing quickens sightly. Brendon notices.

"Right," he says again pulling from him completely. Patrick removes his hand and they both face forward on the couch. They aren't looking at each other, backs pressed against the furniture with their eyes not meeting and instead looking at the people in front of them.

Patrick chews his lip nervously, wondering what Brendon was thinking about, if they were thinking the same thing. The blond's hands hold onto the hem of the sweater pulling it down a little further over his jeans while Brendon places a hand between his own legs and adjusts his jeans. Patrick watches him do this out of the corner of his eye. When he turns to look at him Brendon's head turns to him. He looks sheepish and begins to rub the back of his neck shaking his head at Patrick, "so! What do you want to-"

His sentence is cut short by Patrick straddling him and kissing him hard. When he pulls back he looks over the dark haired boy before standing and taking his hand. He starts leading him upstairs and pulls him into the first door he sees. Once they're in the room Patrick closes the door and locks it pushing Brendon up against it and kissing him hard. Brendon's hand searches the wall, and when they find the light they see they're in a big room that looks like an adult's bedroom.

"I don't think Karen's mom will like us banging in here."

"I'm not having sex with you," Patrick says kissing him, "we're just making out!"

They get on the bed and as soon as Brendon lays back against the bed Patrick's straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him.

At first Brendon's hesitant to do anything but after a couple seconds of Patrick's mouth on him his hands are on his thighs sliding up to the back of his jeans. Patrick's hands were placed on his face holding it gently until he trails his lips down to Brendon's neck. As soon as Patrick's kissing just under his ear Brendon's not nervous anymore. His eyes roll back slightly and he bites his lip while one hand slides up the back of Patrick's sweater while the other goes up and grabs the waistband of his jeans pulling at them.

"Fuck," Brendon breathes, "hey, Trick?"

"Yeah," he asks moving his lips down.

"Can we still make out if I take my shirt off?"

He pulls from him thinking about it, "yeah. Yeah, I mean, it's just your shirt right?"

"Right," he says, "I don't know why I'm being weird about it."

Patrick gets off of him and he sits up pulling his shirt off. This time Patrick's laid back and Brendon gets on top of him, his knee between Patrick's thighs and his hands on both sides of Patrick's head. His mouth going back to kissing the blond. Brendon's eyes are closed, but Patrick's are open thinking about the shirtless body on top of him. His hands slide up Brendon's stomach and to his chest before holding onto his shoulders. He closes his eyes and when he realizes the other boy's knee is pressed up against his crotch he lifts his hips slow so Brendon doesn't notices and grinds up against him. When Brendon doesn't say something he does it again the same way. Brendon stops kissing him and Patrick thinks he might have noticed. He moves Patrick's thigh so his knees are between the blond's legs and he leans back down, his hips pressing against his. When Patrick gasps and his mouth opens he keeps kissing him until Patrick's teeth bite down on his lower lip gently pulling at it. Brendon rocks his hips into his and kisses down his cheek to his neck. Patrick's hips lift off the bed as Brendon's slide against his. Patrick moans and he immediately presses his lips together tightly so he doesn't moan.

"I'm sorry," Brendon says pulling back, "is this a can't?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "no, we can do this. It's just making out."

"Yeah," he says going back down to kiss him, "yeah, right."

They only kiss for a second until Patrick pushes him back slightly, "would you mind if I took this sweater off? It's hot as hell in this room."

"It is, isn't it," Brendon asks.

"Will you help me out of it?"

He nods and pulls the sweater off him throwing it to the side. Patrick smiles and Brendon's kissing him again. When Brendon rocks his hips back and forth he can't help how hard he gets in his jeans. He wishes they were off his body but he doesn't want to be the one to say it. Instead he continues to grind against Brendon until he's the one to bring it up. He doesn't at first, they just continue to grind hips together and Brendon goes with what Patrick's doing. But after the fourth small moan Patrick makes he pulls back and sits back on his legs.

"What's wrong," Patrick asks.

"Nothing," he says, "this is great. Really, _really_ _great_."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I have a boner. Like a really super hard boner, for you. And I really don't want to stop, but I really think we should."

"Why?"

"Because," he starts, "you know why."

Patrick pretends to be confused, "I don't know why."

"For fuck's sake, Patrick, if we keep doing what we're doing I'm going to cum in my pants," he admits, his cheeks turning red, "that's why!"

"Well, you can take them off," he says sitting up.

Brendon's eyes meet his and Patrick shrugs, "I'll take mine off too if you want."

"Just making out," he asks.

He nods and kisses him sweetly, "just making out."

Patrick undid Brendon's jeans while Brendon undid Patrick's. It was an awkward mess of arms until both pants were undone. Patrick pushes his down to his knees and lays back letting Brendon pull them off all the way. Brendon gets back between his legs pushing the jeans down and pulling each leg out kicking them off his ankles while he reaches for Patrick's mouth with his own. When he does they only kiss for a couple more seconds until Patrick rolls his hips over Brendon's clothed erection making the other boy pull back, "yeah, this isn't helping."

They sit up and Patrick sees the wet drops through Brendon's underwear and feels another warm feeling in his stomach.

"Why don't we just put our clothes back on, I'll go into the bathroom and then I'll come back and we can just talk," he suggests.

"Or we can have sex," Patrick offers.

"Yeah, I'll just go clean up in the bathroom and then come back and--wait, what?"

Patrick moves closer to him and slides his hand down Brendon's underwear wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking him off slow, "I said we could have sex if you want."

He puts his hand in Patrick's underwear thumbing over the head of his cock. Patrick jumps and moans looking at him before he does the same thing to him.

"Find some lube," Patrick asks.

"Yeah," he says.

The pull their hands away and Patrick pulls off his underwear and bends over finding his pants while Brendon searches the dressers. When he grabs his jeans he gets his wallet our and pulls out one of the condoms Gerard had given him. He turns to see Brendon looking at him from the dresser.

"Did you find any?"

He shakes his head, "maybe try the night stand?"  
  
They open the bottom drawer finding an assortment of weird sex toys that were different shades of the rainbow. There were anal beads, handcuffs, a whip, a strap on, and other various things that vibrated and moved.

"Dude," Brendon says, "Karen's mom is a freak."

"She's got lube though," Patrick says taking out the half empty bottle of cherry lube.

Patrick sits up on the bed and Brendon gets back on it with him. Patrick gets some of the red liquid on his fingers and lays back against the pillows putting his hand between his thighs. Brendon fumbles with the wrapper while he watches Patrick works his fingers inside himself. He smiles and Patrick's face starts heating up.

"Do you do that often?"

Patrick pulls his hand away and Brendon shakes his head, "no, come on, keep doing it. I like watching you do it."

When he doesn't Brendon pours some on his fingers and rubs them around Patrick's hole. He sits up straighter and when he slides them in Patrick lets out a slow breath. He moves to kiss his neck while his fingers move in and out of him.

"You know, you never did answer my question."

"What," he asks.

"Did you ever think about me when you touched yourself?"

"Do we have to talk abou-ah!"

He moans and Brendon presses another kiss to his skin, "if you answer the question I'll do that again."

"Yes! Yes, I thought about you!"

"I've thought of you like this too. I think of you when I jerk off most of the time," he says, "I can't tell you how many times I've pictured having you like this, moaning with my fingers inside you like this."

He lets out a small whine when Brendon's fingers hit his prostate again.

"Fuck!"

"You turning into a whimpering mess like this," he say, "you sound even better than I imagined."

Patrick grabs at the blanket underneath him and Brendon takes his hand and puts it on his shoulder. Patrick takes the condom and opens it with his teeth. He manages to get it out and roll it down Brendon's cock. He look down at Patrick's hand before looking up at him and kissing him again. Patrick moans against his lips while handing the bottle of lube to Brendon. He opens it and pours it into Patrick's palm. He makes sure he's fully coated while Brendon pulls his fingers from him and replaces them with his cock. He's ready to go as slow as Patrick needs him to go, but when he slides inside him Patrick moans, "fuck."

"Did I hurt you?"

He shakes his head, "no."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that was just different," he says.

"What? You finally get why they call me Big Dick Urie," he asks smiling.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm letting you have sex with me."

"Yeah, me neither," he says making Patrick smile.

He raises his lubed hand up making Brendon lift an eyebrow. He uses the tip of his finger to trace Brendon's lip and once he does he kisses him. Brendon pulls back immediately, "fuck, it does taste like cherry. I should definitely buy some of this stuff."

"You know you're not supposed to eat that right."

"Patrick, if it's flavored you're supposed to eat it."

"I want to argue with you right now, but I really want you to start moving your hips more."

He pulls his legs apart and holds onto them before rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Patrick wipes his hand on the blanket before cupping his face and kissing him. They pull back to breathe and Patrick's hands go to his hair. For the first couple of minutes they're silent, the only sound is the music and their breathing. He pulls at the dark locks on Brendon's head and moans loud trying not to focus on the sound of T-Pain singing about being in love with a stripper.

"Fuck, I have had so many wet dreams that start like this," Brendon tells him.

"Tell me about them," he says hoping to forget about the music playing.

Brendon moves to the other side of his neck he hadn't kissed yet and Patrick's head rests on the pillow while Brendon's hips move between his. His mouth is hot against his neck and he feels like his whole body is warm. Patrick's legs press against his sides and Brendon's hands move to his hips.

"They all start out the same usually. You're in my room half naked and you ask me to help you out of your clothes," he says kissing down to his collarbone, "and you get on my bed and start fingering yourself while you watch me. You're moaning for me."

"Like this," he asks, "Brendon! Oh god, Brendon!"

"Kind of," he says moving his hips a little faster, "you don't call me Brendon though."

"Mmm! What do I call you," he moans.

"You usually call me Daddy," he says.

"I'm not calling you that," Patrick says, "but keep talking, tell me what you do to me in your dreams."  
  
"I'm between your legs a lot of the time," he says, almost out of breath, "you love it. You like it when I kiss you all over."

He feels Brendon start throbbing inside him and his grip on the dark haired boy tightens, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he says, "and you look so good under me. Or on top of me. I like when you're on top of me, riding me. You look so good doing it all by yourself."

Patrick swallows hard, his mouth going dry as Brendon's thrusts become rougher, "do I?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "you always cum easier when you're on top of me."

"I cum easier like that?"

"Yeah," he says, "especially when I call you baby boy."

Patrick moans and turns to look at him, "what did you say you called me?"

Patrick heard him the first time, Brendon probably knows that too, but he wants to hear him say it again. Brendon shakes his head, "nothing, tell me how you think of me."

"Brendon," he breathes.

"Come on, baby boy," he says softly, "tell me how you think of me."

He moans, his back arching off the pillows and making his chest press against his.

"I've pictured you like this," he tells him moaning again, "on top of me. It was great but-ah! Fuck, it never felt this good!"

Brendon nips at his neck but when Patrick says that he can't help the smile that forms on his face.

Patrick's arms go under Brendon's to hold onto him at first. One hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder when he moans again.

"Is it better than you imagined," Brendon asks, and Patrick swears he would have rolled his eyes if it didn't feel so good.

"Yes," he says, "god yes!"

There's music playing downstairs as they keep going and Patrick swears he'll never be able to listen to the _Cha Cha Slide_ ever again without thinking about this moment. Brendon's mouth goes back to his and one of Patrick's hands slide down to Brendon's hip to try and pull him closer. His mouth opens and their tongues meet. Patrick thinks it's a weird feeling, but he doesn't really mind it, especially with the way Brendon is moving his hips relentlessly. His legs start to stiffen and his fingernails start digging in his skin again.

"Brendon," he moans.

He moves to Patrick's collar bone dragging his lips up his neck planting small kisses until Patrick's back arches up again as he cums, the hot white liquid painted his abdomen as Brendon kept going. Patrick gripped him tighter letting out a small squeak each time he hit his prostate. Brendon eventually drives his cock all the way in him and Patrick moans as Brendon does. The dark haired boy rests against him for a second and they both try to catch their breath. Brendon reaches for the nightstand grabbing tissues and helping Patrick clean up his stomach. Once it's clean he tosses them into the trash and Patrick cradles his face kissing him.

"How was that," Brendon asks.

"Amazing," he says.

"It was, wasn't it," he asks kissing him, "I wanna do that forever."

"I would be so sore," Patrick says.

"We'll take breaks," he says as if that's obvious.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad then," he says.

Brendon cups his cheek looking over him while Patrick cocks his head, "what?"

"I just can't believe this is all happening. It feels like a dream. A really good dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Good thing it's not a dream."

"I just had sex with my boyfriend," Brendon says.

"Yeah, and we've only been together for like forty-five minutes."

Brendon gasps, "oh my god, do you think I'm a slut?"

"You're kind of a slut," Patrick nods.

"Cool, I've never been a slut before."

"So you don't regret this?"

"Not in the slightest," he smiles before letting the grin drop, "why? Do you?"

"No! I was just wondering."

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he says.

"Me too," Patrick says.

He leans in kissing him and that's when they remember Brendon's still inside him.

"I can't tell if you're hard or not," Patrick says moving his hips.

"Do that again and I will be," he says.

"You really think you could go again?"

"Honestly yeah," he says.

"Alright," he says, "get another condom on."

He pulls from him and takes the condom off throwing it away. He leans over to the night stand and pulls out a shiny wrapper. Patrick opens the lube while he puts a new condom on. Brendon takes the bottle from him and squirts a decent amount into his hand coating the latex quickly. Once it's tossed to the side and he's back inside Patrick they're kissing.

"Let's take it slow this time."

"Yeah," Brendon says pulling Patrick's hips closer to him.

Brendon's lubed hand goes to Patrick's cock slowly pumping him as he kisses his neck. Patrick bites his lip and lets his head tip back.

"Fuck," he says.

"Do you want to be on top this time," Brendon asks.

"Yeah," he says nodding.

Brendon pulls out of him and lays back against the pillows while Patrick gets on top of him. He takes Brendon's cock and eases it back in before putting his hands on his chest and rolling his hips back and forth. Patrick leans in kissing his way down his neck. Brendon's hands go up his thighs to his back side grabbing handfuls of his ass.

Patrick hums when Brendon lifts him slowly up and slides him back down.

"I could definitely get used to this," Patrick tells him making Brendon smile and turn his head.

He kisses Patrick's cheek and they move at a relaxed pace until the door is pushed open. Patrick and Brendon sit up and look to the door seeing Pete and Gerard standing there with Frank behind them. While Frank wasn't surprised and Gerard seemed shocked, Pete was standing there livid. Patrick gets off of Brendon and they cover themselves with pillows.

"What the fuck," Patrick shouts.

They stand from the bed and begin getting dressed while Brendon throws the condom in the trash.

"What happened to _'I'm not going to have sex with him'_ huh? What happened to that?"

Gerard lowers his voice gently, "honey, everyone knew he was going to have sex with him."

"I didn't. And now? I'm gonna beat his ass."

"For fuck's sake, Pete," Gerard say, "you don't have to hurt everyone that comes into contact with Patrick."

"Hurt him," Pete asks laughing and turning to Brendon, "no. I'm gonna kill him."

Pete heads over to Brendon who jumps onto the bed and runs across to get behind Patrick.

"Pete," Patrick says pulling up his jeans and adjusting the sweater back over it, "seriously, this whole attachment thing you've got with me is getting out of hand, besides he's on the list. The list of people you said you'd be okay with me having sex with."

"That's before I saw you two naked on Karen's mom's bed! You on top and him with his..."

He trails off too disgusted to finish his sentence.

"Dick in Patrick's ass," Frank offers smiling from behind them, a bowl of popcorn in his hands, "that's what you were going to say, right? Cause I was gonna say that."

Frank walks in looking around, "I remember fucking in here. Karen's mom's got some weird shit in her drawers. The bathroom? Twice as kinky. She's got a chair in her shower."

"That's because she's old," Gerard says.

"Or a freak," he says.

"She's sixty."

"You're never too old to be a freak, babe," he points out walking around the room.

"Patrick, get out of the way," Pete warns walking around the bed.

"No. He's my boyfriend. I'm not letting you kill my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Pete asks, eyes bulging, "we've been here for like an hour, Trick!"

Frank laughs, "nice."

"No, not nice. Gerard, get him out of here or I'll beat the shit out of him too."

"That's true," Frank says, "he will. But I got popcorn and I'm betting he goes for Brendon first. But he shouldn't because Brendon's been in love with Patrick since eighth grade. He writes poems about him. He's got like four notebooks full of them. Dude's love is like super genuine and a little sad."

"You write poetry about me," Patrick turns smiling.

"Is now really the time," Brendon asks.

"That's so cute," Patrick says, "now you definitely can't hurt him. I wanna read it."

Gerard walks over taking Pete's arm pulling him towards the door, "your not hurting him. Come on, let's go."

"Gerard, do not pull me. I've tried your way and it ended up with us here. So I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Fine," he says sitting at the end of the bed, "go ahead, beat the shit out of him. I don't care, just means I'm going to be Patrick's favorite."

"You really think that's going to work on me," Pete asks.

"I know it will, you're a clingy parent," he says crossing his arms over his chest.

Patrick moves to sit next to Gerard and put his head on his shoulder. Pete frowns and glares at Brendon, "you don't understand how lucky you are right now."

Frank looks into the trash, "two condoms? Holy shit, was the sex _that_ good?"

Pete looked to Gerard who sighed and looked at Brendon, "I am so sorry for what's about to happen."

"What's gonna-," Brendon asks just before he's cut off and doubled over in pain.

He falls to his knees before laying down on the carpet. He grabs his crotch and lets out a long groan.

"That," Gerard says.

"Did you really have to punch him in the dick," Patrick asks standing and walking to sit on the floor with Brendon.

"No," Pete smiles, "but it felt good. Now for Frank."

"Punch my boyfriend in the dick and see what happens to that hand," Gerard says.

"I'm not scared of you," Pete says.

Gerard stands and walks over to him, "you should be. I could fuck you emotionally and physically."

"I don't know what that means but I'm scared," Frank says, "and a little turned on. Man, I love being with you."

Gerard winks at him, "alright, lets get him off the floor. This party's not as naked as I wanted it to be and the food is trash."

"Let's steal some booze and go back to my house," Frank says, "my parents are gone this weekend. They went to gamble and get trashed in a hotel in a completely different state. But you guys don't know about that. They're actually at a _couples resort_ or something to _strengthen their marriage_."

"Sounds good, I'll get Mikey," Pete says.

"Actually," Gerard steps in front of him, "you'll be helping Patrick carry Brendon."

He rolls his eyes and they help Brendon stand. As soon as they do Brendon punches Pete making him groan and fall to the floor.

"Dick," Brendon mutters and Gerard sighs and heads over to Pete.

He helps him up and Pete turns to Gerard, "you're not going to get mad at him?"

"You shouldn't have punched him in the dick, you deserved it. And I should punch you too for treating me like I'm bad at parenting."

"Oh, here we go," Pete says rolling his eyes.

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me, I was right, you should have just left it alone."

"I'm the right one."

"Oh yeah, which one of us got punched in the dick?"

When Pete stays silent Gerard nods, "yeah, that's what I thought, bitch."

"You're the bitch," Pete says.

"Wanting a second dick punch are we," Gerard says as they help both boys down the stairs.

Mikey walks over with Josh and Tyler who were eating chocolate pudding cups. The blond sighed, "Pete, what happened?"

"I got punched in the dick."

Mikey went wide eyed, "why, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," he says before faking a surprised voice, "oh my god, why would someone do this to you?"

"He punched me in the dick," Brendon says.

"Why," he asks.

"Because Gabe said Patrick went upstairs with Brendon and when we got into Karen's mom's room Brendon was balls deep in Patrick's-"

"Too loud, Frank," Patrick says cutting him off.

"Oh shit," Mikey laughs, "oh I'm sorry I'm laughing. That must've been so horrible for you guys. Oh, Pete, I'm so sorry. But, you know, he's grown up. Baby bird's left the nest."

"Yeah, and his boyfriend punched me in the dick," Pete says.

He presses his lips together trying not to laugh, "I'm sorry, babe, what can I do to help?"

"Kiss it and make it better," Pete suggests.

"Wow," Gerard says, "you are _really_ wanting another punch to the dick today aren't you?"

"I'll go steal some alcohol for you guys," Mikey tell him ruffling his hair.

"Get Andy and Joe too and meet us back at the car," Gerard says, "we're going to Frank's house and ordering food."

"What kind of food," Tyler asks.

"I don't know, Tyler, just get to the car," Gerard says, "actually, can you help me carry him?"

Tyler helps him up and Josh goes over to Pete's other side helping to lift him. Gerard helps Patrick with Brendon and together they get him in the backseat. Tyler and Josh put Pete on the other side of Patrick and close the door. Gerard gets in the driver's seat and Frank gets in the passenger side closing the door, "so what do you guys want for dinner?"

They all glare at him and he turns back, "fine, be all mad and starve then."

"We'll decide when we get home," Gerard says.

"So," Patrick says laying on Brendon's shoulder, "you wrote poetry about me?"

"It wasn't really poetry," he says, "it was mostly just stuff I wanted to say to you but never did. That's what some of the notes were."

"I really liked them," he says.

"Yeah," Frank says, "so much that he banged you within forty-five minutes of finding out it was you."

"Shut the fuck up, Frank," the three in the backseat say in unison.

Patrick turns to Pete and rests his head on his shoulder. Pete shakes his head, "don't."

"You're actually mad at me?"

"No, I'm just not in the mood to hear you say _you shouldn't have punched him_ or _you really need to stop doing this_."

"Actually I was going to say thanks. Not for punching him, but for caring about me. I know I give you a hard time about it, but I appreciate that you're ready to fight someone for my honor and stuff."

He puts his arm around him pulling him closer away from Brendon, "I'd fight the whole world for you, kid."

"He would. He wouldn't win," Gerard says, "but he'd try."

"Thanks. But seriously, don't punch my boyfriend anymore or try to kill him. You usually like the people I like," he says, "you should try to like him too."

"I don't think I can after what I saw today."

"That's your fault," Patrick says.

"Seriously, start knocking," Gerard says.

"What if there's a fire?"

"Jesus Christ, yes, okay? If there's a fire break in but any other time just knock," Patrick says.

"What if there's a burglar? You want me to knock for the burglar and politely ask him to leave you alone," he asks.

"No! Look, you know what I mean. If there's an emergency don't knock, but if there isn't just knock."

"I knock," Gerard says.

"Gerard knocks," Patrick says gesturing to him with his hand.

"Stop trying to one up me to be Patrick's favorite. I am Patrick's favorite," he says, "he said so."

"Did you really say that," Gerard asks sounding insulted.

"I said I loved you equally," he says.

"Well, I guess you'd have to say that wouldn't you," Frank asks.

"It's okay, Patrick," Gerard smiles, "I know it's me."

"I look out for him," Pete says.

"I treat him like an adult and I don't baby him."

"Patrick is a baby," Frank says, "he loves being babied because you two give him whatever he wants."

"We do not," Gerard and Pete say.

"He's not a baby, he's just manipulative," Frank says, "he fake cries so you do what he wants."

Pete sighs, "yeah, and I fall for it every time."

Patrick lays back on his shoulder hugging Pete's arm and looking up at him. Pete smiles, "I mean, how can I say no to that face? He's just too cute in his little sweater."

Frank laughs, "he wasn't in that little sweater a minute ago."

"Frank," Gerard says while everyone else glares at the tattooed boy.

"Yeah, pumpkin?"

"Do you like having sex with me?"

"I love having sex with you."

"Do you want to continue having sex with me?"

"Yes."

"Then stop talking," he says.

It's silent in the car after that. Patrick lets go of Pete and Brendon lays his head on Patrick's shoulder. Pete lays his head on Patrick making it hard for Patrick to choose who to lean on. He slinks down lower so his head is perfectly in the middle of them while they head to Frank's house.

"How's your dick," Patrick asks.

"It's fine," Brendon and Pete say.

"Can't believe you punched me in the dick," Brendon mumbles.

"Can't believe you had sex with Patrick twice and then punched me in the dick," Pete says.

"I can't believe Patrick got laid before I did today," Gerard says.

"I can't believe you walked in on us," Patrick says groaning and putting his head in his hands, "and that we're still talking about it."

They stop at a red light and Gerard turns around, "aw, babe, you'll still be our Patrick and neither of us are mad at you. Right, Pete?"

"I'm not mad. I mean, I was back there but I'm not anymore. I'm just getting used to the fact that you're doing those kinds of things now. And from now on I'll start knocking and respecting your privacy. I'm not going to tell you that you can't do anything because you're all grown up and you know what you should and shouldn't do. I can't keep treating you like a baby and I promise I'll try not to. And it's going to be hard, but I'll try and be nice to Brendon because I trust your judgement when it comes to people. So if you really like him I'll try to like him too."

"Wow," Patrick says.

"I know that must've been really hard for you to say that just now," Gerard nods, "so you can pick what we have for dinner."

"Seriously," Brendon asks.

"Yeah," Frank says looking at Brendon in genuine shock, "I mean, that was a really big deal for all of us just now."

"Yeah," Patrick says, "are you okay? Are you dying? Are you a clone? Where's the real Pete?"

Pete laughs, "I mean it, you're an adult and you're going to make decisions and I get that. But you're still our Patrick so if Gerard and I think we _need_ to step in, we will."

"Gerard and I," Gerard asks incredulously, "since when so you wait to find out what I think? I think it might really be a clone."

"I'm not," he says.

"Yeah, well, if you're a clone, I supposed you'd have to say that," Frank says.

"I love you," Pete says tapping Patrick's nose and tapping Gerard's, "and you. And I'd fight the world for both of you."

"I think you punched him too hard," Patrick says turning to Brendon.

"Yeah, I think getting punched in the dick makes you sappy," Gerard says turning back around.

"Shut up," he says smiling.

"Aww, Happy Valentine's Day, boys," Gerard says.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Pete says to both of them nudging Patrick.

The blond smiles and looks back and forth at Brendon and Pete, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Pete lays his head back down on him and Brendon nudges him. Patrick turns to see him smiling before he kisses him gently. Patrick smiles and when they pull back Brendon rests his forehead against his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Patrick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna have any smut in this, but you know me. I just can't help myself. Should I do more chapter stuff like this? If I do write chapter stuff like this again it's going to be uploaded just like this where I edit at night and post it in the AM where I am at least. And the majority of it is already going to be written down where I just edit and go. But I figured I'd ask because I know some of you enjoyed this. Should I try and do more chaptered things?


	12. Gerard's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get's ready for Frank and Gerard's big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an extra thing I had started a while back and didn't like, but didn't want to get rid of, so I rewrote it and changed it around and now this story has another chapter. The story still technically ends in Chapter 11, reading this one is just optional. But it could also be an ending for this one so here you go.

"Do I have to wear this stupid thing," Pete asks pulling the crotch of the pants, "it's really killing my balls!"

"Because you insisted on wearing a tuxedo from high school," Mikey says fixing his tie.

"I'm not buying a new one if it still fits, Mikes!"

"Have you seen your pants? You look like you're expecting a flood," he says back to him.

"Hey," Patrick says, walking into the house, "sorry I'm a little late. Brendon and I were just-"

"Ew," Pete says interrupting him.

"Getting Gerard's bouquet and getting over here as fast as we could," Patrick finishes giving the older man a strange look.

"That's probably not the only thing you did as fast as you could," Pete mutters.

"Are you still mad about that," Patrick asks, "I told you not to open the door and walk on in like you did in high school. Also, I said the key was for emergencies only!"

"It _was_ an emergency!"

"Babe, we've talked about this, missing Patrick is not an emergency," Mikey says.

"It is to me," he tells him.

Brendon walks in with the arrangement and looked to Mikey, "hey, I got it and they're still fresh and ready to go."

"Thanks," Mikey says kissing his cheek, "you're a life saver! Gerard was going to actually kill me if I forgot his bouquet. Oh, look at you. You look so good in a tux that _actually_ fits you."

"Thanks," he smiles before his eyes meet Pete's.

He looks at Brendon annoyed and upset.

"Pete," Brendon says offering him a smile.

"Guy who fucked my Patrick _three_ times," Pete says.

"Pete, you know it's for sure more than that, right," Mikey asks him.

"I only know of three so it's only happened three times," Pete says.

"Look, Patrick is my boyfriend and if he and I want to," he pauses when Pete turns back in his direction.

Brendon pulls Patrick to stand in front of him, "maybe you should take it from here."

"Pete," Patrick sighs, "Brendon and I have sex and we're going to continue to have sex."

"Are you kidding me, he-"

"Is my fiance," Patrick says cutting him of, "and I would appreciate if you didn't finish that sentence."

Pete is silent for a minute before he can't help but explode, "you're marrying this guy?! Patrick, he's the worst! He's obnoxious and weird, and not to mention I saw him kissing an old woman's cheek the other day in public."

"That was my aunt," Brendon says, "and I told you that when you confronted me about it!"

"I don't think he's what's best for you."

Patrick looks to him, "well, I do and I would appreciate if you didn-"

"Then you're wrong," Pete says getting in his face.

"Pete. Don't," Mikey warns.

"Not now, Mikes! Someone has to say it," he says turning back to Patrick, "you're wrong. Marrying that guy is going to be the worst mistake you'll ever make. You know what he was like in high school, he slept with everybody! Different girls every week. Hell, he even slept with Ryan when you two broke up for eight months, that guy he said he'd never sleep with. Did he ever tell you that? Did he ever tell you that he slept with a fuckload of people the end of senior year at high school and then a fourth of the entire class the beginning of freshman year at college? Because he did, he banged chicks and dudes left and right during that time. He is always going to be that same sleazy guy from high school who will fuck _anything_ that walks. And one day he'll get bored of you and sleep with someone else and hurt you and I care about you too much to let that happen. So, as your best friend in the whole world, do me this favor and don't marry him. You can't turn a hoe into a housewife, Trick."

There's a loud and sharp smack that hits the ears of everyone in the room. All eyes are on Patrick who is fuming. He's standing up straighter, his jaw clenched and lips pressed into a thin line while he looks at the older man holding his cheek.

"I want you to take your _I care about you_ speech and shove it up your ass," he says beginning to talk fast, "you're wrong. You don't know anything about him. Maybe if you took the time to get to know him you would see that he isn't that person anymore. But you don't take the time. You never take the time to get to know anyone in my life. It's always about you, it's always about you and what you want me to do and how you want me to live my life and I can't do it anymore. You're not my fucking dad, Pete. I know you and Gerard like to think that, but you're not. You're my friend. You're _just_ a friend and right now you're being a really shitty one. So I think I want the key to my apartment back now."

He holds out his hand and Pete looks down at it before speaking gently, "Patrick."

"NOW!

Pete's shoulders relax and he reaches into his pocket taking his set of keys out before getting the right one off. Once it's off the ring, Pete doesn't have time to say anything before he's snatching it from his hand.

"I'm going to call the photographer, I need to make sure he's at the right place," Patrick says slowing down his words and turning his attention to Mikey, "you just get your brother and I will be there in a little bit. Please go get Pete a different fucking suit. Gerard will be livid if Pete shows up in that."

"Patrick," Brendon says holding onto his shoulder when Patrick rubs his eyes.

"I'm fine," he says quickly, almost shouting. He takes a deep breath before shaking his head speaking softer, "I'm going to go start the car, okay? Can you please grab the suits?"

"Yeah," he nods, "yeah, I can get them."

"Thank you," he says leaving the room.

No one says anything as Brendon listens for the front door opening and closing. When he hears the close he looks at Pete, "look, I want you to listen to me. Patrick is already stressed out about helping Mikey with this wedding and waking up for his job and he's been very forgetful lately because of it. He forgets to eat and sleep and sometimes even breathe. So do not upset him right now because he'll explode or cry and believe me it's not something you want."

Brendon goes through his pocket and finds his key to the apartment and puts it in Pete's hand, "take this, you need a key. You're his best friend and if I go out of town for any reason and something happens I need you and Gerard to be there for him and make sure he remembers to do things. Or take him to the hospital or help him."

He walks around and grabs the suits from the door, "thank you for the suits, I'll see you both at the ceremony. Don't call Patrick if you need anything, just call me and I will handle it, okay?"

Mikey nods and Brendon sighs, "I'll see you two at the ceremony."

He leaves the room and Pete looks at the key in his hand.

"You should start listening to me more often," Mikey says.

"Patrick's mad at me," he says flatly.

"Yeah, you can _literally_ see it on your face. It's still red, kid's got an arm. Or, well, a hand. That was a real power slap."

"He hit me in the face because I trash talked his fiance."

"Yeah, you really should listen to me more often. It could really prevent these situations."

"Patrick's mad at _me_ ," he says.

"I know," Mikey says, "don't tell Gerard until after the wedding. He will actually stop the entire event just to make him not mad at you."

"I have to stop the wedding," he says.

"For fuck's sake. Look at me."

He turns to Mikey who holds onto his shoulders, "please do not interrupt Gerard's wedding just to make Patrick not mad at you, okay? That will only make him even more upset. It will make you look like you're making it about you."

"But I am making it about me."

"Which is what we're trying to avoid. So Pete, baby, honey, sweetie, don't fucking do it."

"I wont do it."

\----

"Mikey, I might do it."

"I will actually fucking gag you. Gerard has handcuffs and a gag in his trunk."

"Why," Pete's face turns to a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Because they're fucking weird. Look, I don't want to talk about it, just know I have them. Fuck, who is with Frank right now?"

"Tyler."

"Is Josh with him," Mikey asks wide eyed.

"I don't know."

"Go check. Now. Please? Josh hid his candy in Frank's room and if Josh isn't there's he is going to be looking for it and Frank doesn't know how to fucking tie his tie."

He nods, "I'm on it."

"Thank you."

Mikey holds the bouquet and when Gerard shows up Patrick is behind him while Brendon follows them.

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic."

"I know, and you're not late, you're actually on time for once. I lied about the times because I knew you'd try to be fashionably late for your own wedding."

Gerard's jaw drops before looking to his bouquet, "oh my god it's perfect!"

"Yeah, get in your dressing room," Mikey says.

"Brendon, please go make sure that Gerard's ex boy friend is here."

"The one Frank hates," Brendon asks.

"Yeah," Gerard smiles, "Frank invited that little twink from the apartment across ours when I asked him not to. The one who likes to be naked all the time and talks to him about the flowers he grows on his balcony."

"Frank wasn't staring that time," Josh says, "we _were_ looking at this squirrel holding a flower. It was so sweet, you should have seen it."

"Anyway," Gerard says, "I invited Bert because technically he and I are still friends."

"Friends as in you only hang out with him when you're pissed at Frank."

"That's not true," he says, "sometimes he and I go to the movies together when he's lonely. Nothing happens, I just feel bad for him and go."

"Josh," Mikey says.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Why aren't you in Frank's dressing room helping him with his tie?"

"I was just-"

"No," he says, "go help him, please? Make sure Pete isn't helping Tyler with the search for candy and please make sure Frank doesn't do anything stupid. If he has fireworks on him please remove them."

"Why would he hav-"

"Josh, please, hustle!"

He nods quickly and walks off. Mikey pulls Gerard and Patrick towards the dressing room. Patrick holds the bouquet as Gerard gets his dress on carefully. He stares at the flowers and traces the petals with his fingertip.

"Patrick," Gerard says, "what's on your mind?"

"Huh," he asks looking up, "nothing."

"Zip me up, will you, Cakes," he says.

Patrick zips up the dress and Mikey takes the veil out of the bag.

"Fuck, I forgot to do my make-up," he says, "fuck, fuck, fuck."

"I could do it," Mikey says.

"Mikey, please," Gerard says grabbing his phone and speed dialing, "this isn't a time for jokes."

"Who are you calling," Mikey asks.

"Hey," Gerard smiles, "I know you're super busy right now with hunting, but I could really use your help with my make-up. Will you help me?"

After a second he frowns, "there's going to be cake after and I can literally take you and buy you more....yeah....yeah, I swear I wont tell him. Yeah, I'll even let you do that thing you like....no, he wont find out, it'll be our secret. Thank you, baby."

He hangs up and sets the phone down looking into the mirror, "ugh, I hope he can cover these bags."

"You don't have bags," Mikey says, "and who was that and what thing that he likes are you doing for him?"

"What," Gerard asks, "oh, I called Tyler. I'm taking him to the candy store and letting him get whatever he wants for twenty dollars. And then we're going to watch a kids movie at the theater. I don't know why everyone wants to take me to the theater but I keep ending up there. I think the person in the ticket booth thinks I'm having an affair with three different guys."

Tyler walks into the room and he takes one look at Gerard and tilts his head back and forth, "okay. I think I can cover those bags. Mikey, step aside."

Tyler takes the make up and lets Gerard sit.

"You wont let it get on my dress, will you? I'll kill you if you do."

"Gerard, I'm not Mikey. Of course I wont get it on your dress. What look are we going for?"

"I want to look powerful. I want that twink Frank invited to look at me and then start crying because he knows he'll never be as beautiful as me."

"He's seen you," Tyler says smiling and taking out the concealer, "he already does."

Mikey looks confused as he applies it quickly, "you're talking to a person who isn't Josh?"

"We're BBFs," Tyler says.

"Best bitches forever," Gerard says, "and then Josh is his best friend and boy friend."

"And Josh is okay with this?"

"He said I needed more friends. Gerard and I hang out all the time. I let him draw me and I read him my slam poetry."

"It's really good, Tyler. You could start a band," Gerard says.

"Nah, then I wouldn't get to see my BBF, besides we still have to open our makeover place."

"I feel like I'm talking to strangers right now," Mikey says.

It's silent for a while as Tyler manages to make the shade blend into his skin almost effortlessly before applying a tiny bit of eye shadow to each lid.

"Patrick, are you sure you're okay," Gerard asks.

"Don't move," Tyler says, "you're going to make me have to redo this eyeliner!"

"Oh shut up, you never have to redo it. Your lines are incredible."

"I'm surprised you can't do it yourself," he says, "your artwork is amazing."

"You, Frank, and Patrick are the loves of my life," he says smiling.

"Ouch," Mikey says.

Gerard turns carefully talking to Patrick, "baby, I can feel something upsetting you and I'm not even looking at you."

"It's nothing," he says, "don't worry about it."

"Something is wrong, you're making that face," he says, "that pouty Patrick face you get when someone upset you. Whose ass am I shoving my stiletto up today?"

He sighs, "no ones. It's your wedding day, you should be focused on you and Frank and this event, not Patrick stuff."

"Hey, I always have time for Patrick stuff," he smiles taking Patrick's hand, "now what did Pete do?"

"How did you know it was Pete," Mikey asks.

"I just knew he was going to disappoint me today. What happened, did he wear that suit from high school, because I swear to god I will punch him in the dick if I see that atrocious thing one more time."

"We had a fight. Sort of. He got mad when I told him Brendon was my fiance."

"Patrick," Gerard says, "we agreed you'd wait until your wedding day to tell him."

"I know," he says, "but he was such an ass, Gee, you don't even know! He talked about how Brendon used to sleep around and that he still would and that I shouldn't marry him because one day he'll get bored of me and sleep with someone else. Then he fucking told me, and you're not even going to believe this shit! He told me _you can't turn a hoe into a housewife_."

"He did not!"

"And then I slapped him," Patrick says, "really, really hard."

"Oh, I wish I would have been there, I bet that slap was satisfying."

"And then I yelled at him and took my house key back."

"What?"

"I don't know, I was just really mad at him. I still am! I can't believe he said that to me, right in front of Brendon!"

"I'm gonna punch him in the dick."

"Don't," Patrick says.

"And then I'm going to shove my heel so far up his ass he'l-"

"No," Patrick says, "I really don't want anymore fighting today. It's a wedding, it's supposed to be happy and fun and I don't want fighting. Yelling at him already gave me a headache. I just want to watch you and Frank get married and eat cake."

"I'll stay out of it then," he says, Tyler applying blush to his cheeks, "but if he hasn't apologized by tonight I'm cancelling my honeymoon and kicking his ass."

Patrick lets out a breath of laughter before shaking his head, "I don't want you to do that. I don't even want him to tell me he's sorry. I just want him to apologize to Brendon."

There's a knock on the door and Gerard speaks, "if you're anyone but Frank come in."

They open the door and Brendon walks in smiling at Patrick, "hey, gorgeous, how are we feeling?"

Gerard sighs, "a little nervous to be completely honest with you, but I think I'm ready to do this."

"Right," Brendon says, "well, that's good. Patrick, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"Well, we're starting in ten minutes, is there anything you guys need?"

"Yeah, what lipstick should I wear," Gerard asks.

"Besides an opinion on how you look? Maybe something I can physically get you or tell someone else to get you," he says.

"Oh, then no," he says.

Tyler holds his chin and applies the lipstick, his tongue poking out in concentration.

"Are you doing Gerard's make-up," Brendon asks.

Gerard smiles, "he's an artist, truly."

"Okay, Mikey? Do you need anything? Tyler? Trick?"

"No," Tyler says.

"Nothing for me," Mikey says.

"No," Patrick says, "but your tie is weird. Here I'll fix it."

He stands up, but when he does he holds onto the wall and closes his eyes before shaking his head.

"Patrick," Brendon says.

"Just dizzy," he says.

"Patrick, are you okay," Gerard asks.

"I'm fine," he snaps.

Gerard look taken back and Brendon walks over pressing his hand against Patrick's head, "what did you eat yesterday night?"

"Nothing. I mean, nothing that would make me sick," he pauses trying to think of what else he'd eaten, "I had some chips."

"Chips?"

"And other stuff too, I just don't remember what they were."

"Because you only had a bag of chips. What did you eat today?"

He shakes his head, "that was one time. I  _did not_   forget to eat again."

"You're right, you forgot to eat and drink. That's why you're dizzy, that's why your head hurts."

"I didn't forget."

"Then what did you eat today?"

He thinks about his morning all the way up to now, "I don't remember, but I ate!"

"No, you didn't. And you're probably hungry right now and you just don't realize it."

"I'm not hungry."

He pulls a granola bar from his pocket and hands it to him, "here."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Eat it," he says.

"I'm not hungry."

"Patrick. Stump," he says, his face growing serious, "eat it or I am going to make you eat it."

He snatches it from him annoyed, "fine. Here. See."

He takes it from him and sits down unwrapping it and shoving it into his mouth chewing, "I'm eating it."

He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of his head, "thank you."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to go check on Frank," he says, "tell them that we're staring in a minute."

"Make sure he's not explaining to Josh what fisting is," Tyler says.

He leaves the room and Gerard is finally ready after the last few touches.

"How do I look," he asks standing.

"You look so pretty," Patrick says with a mouthful of granola.

"You look great, Gee," Mikey smiles.

He turns to Tyler who smiles, "you look stunning, that twink is going to look in the mirror this afternoon and start to hate his own reflection."

He smiles and folds his hands over his chest, "I love you guys."

"Ready," Mikey asks.

"Yeah, let's do this," he smiles.

\----

"Aren't we supposed to be standing up there on stage with Frank," Josh asks leaning forward.

"Gerard insisted that we sit down. He says it's because he doesn't want us to miss the big kiss, but it's because he's wants the stage for himself," Mikey says.

Pete moves around Mikey and sits between him and Patrick.

"Switch places with me," Patrick says to Brendon.

"Patrick, please talk to me," Pete says.

"The wedding is starting," he says coldly.

They stand and watch Gerard walk down the isle in the long and elegant white gown and once he gets to the top in front of Frank they all sit down. Frank pulls back the veil and looks over him smiling.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," Gerard smiles.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Frank says kissing him.

"That," Mikey says, "is why six other churches wouldn't let us use their chapel. That is exactly why we had to pay everyone to leave so we could use this one for an hour."

"An hour," Pete asks frowning.

"Gerard is dramatic and will drag this out so I thought I'd put a time limit on it."

Gerard smiles and the man looks at them both before clearing his throat, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today so that this man."

He gestures to Frank before he gestures to Gerard, "and this m-"

Gerard clears his throat and the man sighs correcting himself, "and this queen."

Mikey pinches the skin between his eyes before closing them as he groans.

"Can be together in holy matrimony. It's not to be entered lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I would like to say something," Bert says standing.

"Um, actually if you could skip to the vows and the idos and stuff that would be great," Gerard says pointing at the book in the man's hand.

"Oh my god," Mikey groans.

Frank looks to Pete and uses his head to gesture to Bert. Pete nods and stands removing him from the room. Patrick can't help but laugh and Brendon turns to him, "Patrick!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"We are at a wedding, for God's sake, don't laugh," Mikey says.

Patrick shakes his head, "you're right, you're right. It's not funny."

He presses his lips together hard and the man on stage nods, "if you have the rings."

Pete quickly runs to them and hands the box over to them before sitting back down.

"Your vows," the man says.

"Fuck," Mikey says.

"Mikey, we're in _church_ ," Pete says.

"No, this is the reason we got thrown out of so many churches, and also why we didn't invite our parents."

Frank smiles, "I'll go first."

"What did he write," Patrick asks.

"Just watch," Mikey sighs.

"Gerard, ever since I saw you bend over in Chemistry class I've always known you were the one for me."

Patrick can't help it and covers his mouth.

"Patrick," Brendon smiles.

"You were there for me through the good times, like when I won that hot dog eating contest, and you were there for the bad times, like when I threw up after winning that hot dog eating contest. And you were even there for me through the scary times, like when I asked you to check that mole on my back to see if it was cancer and you told me it was just a melted chocolate chip I'd laid on for a really long time. That would have been a really embarrassing trip to the doctor. And then you were there for me during the hardest time of my life. College. And when I was failing classes and teachers were giving up on me, you didn't. And you were helping me study all night, helping me pass _all_ of those class. And you were doing it all while working your ass off at that diner on four hours of sleep, paying for half the apartment, and trying to pass your own classes, and you still managed to find time for us to have sex. You're amazing! You are the most incredible person I have ever met and I don't want anyone else. So when I stand here and say I love you and I want to give the rest of my life to you I mean that. There's no one else I'd rather be with and there's no place in the world I'd rather be than right beside you. I love you."

The crowd looked shocked and touched and Frank pulled out a packet of tissues and carefully wipes the tears on his face to not smudge anything.

Gerard is smiling big and Frank shakes his head, "I hope you brought tissues for me because I'm gonna cry during yours too."

"Shut up," he says pausing, "you really meant all that?"

"Yeah I meant it. I said it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," he sniffs.

"Mikey," Pete whispers, "are you crying."

"Don't touch me," he says looking away and wiping his face.

Pete holds his hand, lacing their fingers together while Brendon kisses Patrick's cheek and holds his hand. Patrick lays against him smiling. Gerard blinks a couple of times, "okay, I'm ready for mine."

Frank smiles and Gerard begins speaking, "Frank, ever since you sat next to me in Chemistry I always hoped you and I would hook up. And then we did right after class and it was so good it changed my life. After we did it I knew you were the one I wanted to stand with here today. You've always been there for me and known just what to say to me to make me feel better. You've always known who I am and you've always loved me even though I know I can be a bit dramatic. You've stuck up for me when others didn't like who I am and you always carried a back up pair of shoes every time I broke my heel kicking their ass. Even when the world treated me badly you were always there to pick me up, dust me off, and tell me that I shouldn't care what others think because beautiful people don't have time to care about what other people think. You are the best sex I've ever had and the only person I will ever let see me ugly cry in sweatpants into a tub of ice cream when my favorite on Project Runway doesn't win. That's how much I love you and trust you. I'm so glad you're still with me even when I'm a mess."

Tears start coming from Gerard's eyes again and Frank wipes them away, "you're gorgeous even when you're a mess and I'm glad you're still with me too."

He brings Gerard's hand to his lips kissing it gently, "okay, no more crying from this point."

Frank nods with him and Gerard clears his throat.

The man beside them smiles, "if you're ready."

They nod.

"Do you, Frank Iero, take Gerard Way to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

He slides the ring onto Gerard's finger nodding, "I do."

"And do you Gerard Way, take Frank Iero to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath, til death do you part?"

Gerard slides the ring on his finger nodding as Frank wipes away another tear, "I do."

"Then with the power vested in me, by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Frank lifts him and Gerard's legs find their way around his torso when they kiss. Pete tilts his head seeing the band around Gerard's thigh.

"Nice wedding garter," he shouts.

Gerard slings one hand up, his middle finger on display for Pete as he kissed Frank deeper. Pete laughs and turns to Mikey, "seriously, are you crying?"

"I don't cry," he says, face red and puffy from the tears.

Pete smiles, "aww, of course you don't. Come here."

He lays his head on Pete's shoulder and Patrick looked to Brendon, "you're not going to kiss me that long are you?"

"I am, and you can't stop me."

"I'd love to see you in the dress," Patrick says.

"You should wear the dress. You'd look so good in that dress," he says turning to him.

"I can't believe he ruined my make-up, I worked so hard on it," Tyler says.

"It looked really good," Josh nods.

"Thank you!"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to get married?"

"When you stop hiding my candy from me."

"But that's never," he tells him.

"Then I guess never, Josh."

Pete nudges Mikey, "now can we have food?"

"Whenever Frank and Gerard break apart," he nods.

Tyler leans in to Mikey, "you have to do something, they'll never break apart and I'll starve!"

"Gerard, people want cake," Pete yells and after a minute he sighs, "yep, they're both giving me the finger now. Okay, lets just leave."

"Guys we're leaving," Mikey says gesturing towards everyone, "we'll meet you two there, please don't have sex in this nice church."

\----

Patrick feels like he can eat anything and he's shoving bite after bite into his mouth and Brendon watches him.

"God don't watch me eat," he groans through a mouthful of food.

"I'm just glad you're eating," he says.

"Feels like I haven't eaten in years."

"Yeah, well, starving yourself, depriving yourself of sleep, and stressing yourself out can do that to you."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you a lot this month," Patrick says looking up at him.

"It's alright," he says, pausing, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Ryan."

All the heads at the table pop up and turn to them. Mikey sucks the remaining liquid from his drink making an obnoxious slurping noise. Patrick swallows his food and turns to him, licking his lips, "Brendon, there's something I have to tell you."

He lets out a breath of laughter, "you already knew about him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but there's something else I didn't tell you," he says.

"What's it about?"

"Okay, so, when we broke up for those eight months. I um," he pauses, not meeting his eyes.

"Patrick, it's fine if you slept with someone, I slept with people too."

"Yeah, but this guy-"

"Look, it's in the past," Brendon says, "you're not sleeping with him now, are you?"

"No," he says.

Brendon shrugs, "then there's nothing more for us to talk about. We both got tested after the break up, we're both clean."

"Yeah," he nods, "you're right, I guess it isn't important."

"It's important to me," Gerard says, "who did you sleep with? Was it Gabe?"

"No," Patrick says, "it was just this guy from high school. We kind of dated."

"You dated someone," Brendon asks, now interested.

The whole table is silent for a minute and Mikey grabs more drinks from the trays the people were walking around with. He sticks the straw into the glass and continues watching, "this tea is great."

"Just for a few months," Patrick says.

"Seven," Frank chimes in.

"Seven," Brendon asks incredulously, "we were only apart for eight!"

"It was a month after we broke up," Patrick explains, "a-and you were sleeping with all these people! He just comforted me and was there for me and it just kind of happened."

"Did you love him," the dark haired man asks.

"Not the way I love you," he starts, "but I _did_ feel something for him."

"What's his name," Tyler asks.

"Tyler," Josh says nudging him.

"Yeah," Pete says, "what's his name, where does he live, is he here?"

"He wouldn't be here," Patrick says.

"He is," Frank smiles.

"What? Why," Patrick asks. 

"I invited him."

Patrick goes wide eyed.

"What," Gerard asks, "no way! You know who it is? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"You remember him from high school," Frank tells him, " _everyone_ had a crush on him."

Gerard pauses and thinks back to everyone, "even me?"

"Yeah," he nods smirking at Patrick.

"Which table is his," Pete asks, going to stand.

Mikey pulls him back down and finishes off his glass before pushing it to the side and drinking another. Josh watches him in concern, but doesn't say anything. Tyler's head rests on him and he reaches up gently raking his fingers through his hair. A big smile spreads across his face when he his hand goes to the back. Gerard's already moved onto Frank's lap between Frank's arms. Patrick looks up at the still smiling man.

"Do we think this guy is straight," Mikey asks before hiccuping a little.

"Yes," Frank says.

"Ooh! Is it Billy Thompson," Gerard says.

"No," Frank tells him.

"Dillon Mathews," Josh asks.

"Nope," Frank says popping the 'p'.

Gerard looks confused, "Frank, I don't know who it is then, there's not a single person in our entire year I would sleep with other than Billy Thompson and Dillon Mathews. Are you sure I know him?"

"You know him," Frank says, "and I never said he was in our year. I just said you remember him from high school."

Tyler speaks up, "Is it a junior? Sophomore?"

"Freshman," Josh asks.

"Nope," Frank says.

Mikey make a confused face and Gerard's still thinking. After a second they go wide eyed. Mikey speaks up, "so they're not in our class, they aren't a freshman, sophomore, or a junior. Were they a teacher?"

"OH MY GOD," Gerard says, "oh my god, no way! You did not! Tell me you did not sleep with _him_ and that's why you didn't tell me about it!"

Patrick drinks more of his champagne and Brendon and Pete turns to the blond between them.

"You slept with a teacher," Pete asks.

"You slept with Mr. Weekes," Brendon says, but it isn't a question.

Patrick's glass becomes empty and he clears his throat, "wow, look at that, my drink is empty. I'm just gonna go get another."

"No you fucking aren't," Gerard smiles sipping his drink, "tell me. Tell me everything! What was it like? How did it happen? _Where_ did it happen?"

"No one wants to hear that," Patrick says.

"Actually," Brendon says finishing off his glass and getting another, "I'd _love_ to hear that story."

"Oh my god, how big is it," Gerard asks.

"No one wants to kno-"

"Yes. We. Do," half the table says.

"It was like sixish," he says.

"I knew it," Mikey says slurping more of his drink.

"Tell me how it happened," Gerard says leaning back against Frank, who rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Patrick, tell us how it happened," Brendon says leaning back in his chair.

"I talked to him about the break up and he was there for me. I'd see you with someone else and he would try and cheer me up by telling me a lame joke or saying something stupid. And then one day I stayed after school to help him grade papers and he could tell I was upset. He turned the radio on and started singing this _annoying_ song. And eventually we were just singing and dancing and I told him he was my favorite teacher and he told me I was his favorite student and then we just had a moment," he says, "you know?"

Patrick looks up at them all staring at him and he groans and grabs Pete's drink, "leave me alone."

"So, what, you just kissed and decided to date in secret," Tyler asks.

"Oh, they did more than _just kiss_ ," Frank says and Patrick glares at him.

"How do you even know about that? How do you even know about any of this? I didn't tell anyone," Patrick insists.

"I just know things," he shrugs, "and also because you got super drunk at last year's Christmas trip and told me all about it while I carried you to your bed."

"Did you have sex in his office," Gerard asks grinning ear to ear.

"It wasn't any of that cliche porno stuff. He didn't bend me over the desk and punish me or anything like that. We didn't even have sex!"

"Then what did you do," Mikey asks.

"He just kissed me a lot and we just ended up on the floor."

"So what, you two just kissed, no sex, no nothing?"

"I didn't say we didn't do anything, I said we didn't have sex," he tells him.

"Well then what _did_ you do," Brendon asks.

He turns to him, and for a moment he seemed like he was going to answer the question. He shakes his head instead, "look, it was a long time ago. I don't see why we're talking about it now."

"You dated our music teacher while you were in high school," Gerard says, "it's hot and I wanna hear about it. So if you didn't have sex then what happened? Did you blow each other? Did he blow you? Did you blow him? Was it just mutual handjobs? Did you-"

"He just fingered me, okay" Patrick blurted.

His cheeks turn red, "I need a drink."

"Oh my god that is so hot," Gerard says.

Someone comes around with drinks and Patrick stands taking the whole tray from him, "thanks."

He sits back down and drinks a new glass.

"Oh shit, that means you two were together when you were seventeen and when you were on the trip to France," Mikey laugh, slurring slightly.

"You were only seventeen," Pete asks.

"For fuck's sake, can we please stop talking about it, it was forever ago," Patrick explains.

"Mmm, what was the sex like," Mikey asks propping his head up with his hand looking at him with a drunken smile, "in Paris I mean."

"Was it romantic," Josh asks looking at him, now invested in the story.

"Extremely. Our hotel was close to the tower. The window faced it so at night it was all bright and lit up. It was really romantic."

"How was the sex," Gerard asks, his face now serious.

"It was fine. It was good," he says, "we didn't really get to do much stuff because of the field trip, but we snuck out one night to go have dinner and it was nice."

Patrick pauses for a minute and Brendon takes one of the glasses from the trays and drinks from it and Patrick shakes his head, "it was mostly the field trip and sight seeing and stuff. And that's about it for Paris."

"I loved Paris," they hear behind Patrick.

They turn seeing the old music teacher behind them.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, I saw you snag the waiter's tray and was wondering, if you don't plan on drinking all six glasses, if I could have one."

"Sure," Patrick says.

He picks up a glass and looks to Gerard and Frank, "thanks for inviting me. It's weird seeing you two outside of school. You're either making music or doing inappropriate things when I see you."

Gerard smiles, "it's good to see you too, Mr. Weekes."

"Good to see all of you again. Class isn't the same without you guys."

Patrick chews his lip and eventually Dallon's eyes drop to his, "I don't have anyone to help me grade papers anymore."

"You miss us," Josh asks.

"Of course," he says looking to Josh with a smile. He looks at everyone around the table, "I miss all of you."

His eyes drop to Patrick again when he finishes his sentence. After a second he looks away towards the dance floor before turning back, "if you haven't had one too many, would you like to dance?"

"Me," Patrick asks.

"Yeah," he shrugs.

Brendon nudges him, "go on, the old man misses his favorite student, dance with him."

He sets down his glass and stands. The older man takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. Patrick turns looking at Brendon who as soon as he finishes his glass promptly picks up another and begins drinking it. The taller man slides an arm around his waist and smiles down at him, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Me neither," he says moving his hand up to hold onto his shoulder and take his free hand, "not that I don't want to see you, I just thought I wouldn't see you again."

"You look good," he says looking over him nodding.

"Thanks. You look good too," Patrick says, "this all feels like I'm back at prom."

"I remember that. You went stag."

"And ended up sitting with you on the bleachers most of the night," he laughs.

"We danced when everyone left."

"We did," he says.

"It was nice," he says.

"It was nice," Patrick agrees.

He leans down to Patrick's ear, "don't look now, but your friends are staring."

Patrick glances over for a second seeing every pair of eyes at the table on them.

"They do that," he says, "they're very nosy."

He laughs and Patrick smiles.

"Should we give them a show," he asks pulling back to look at Patrick.

Patrick cocks his head confused and Dallon takes his hand and twirls him in circles before he's back. Patrick holds onto him and when he spins him out and back in against his chest Patrick laughs, "ooh, let's not do that again. I drank a little too much and ate a little too much."

He smiles, "I've missed your laugh. You look so beautiful when you laugh."

Patrick looks down at his feet and swallows trying to figure out what to say to that. A hand comes under his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes could meet. Patrick's got this doe-eyed expression as Dallon leans down closing the space between them. His lips are on Patrick's for the first time in forever and the blond is shocked. Patrick makes sure it doesn't last long and pulls back. He looks at the floor shaking his head before looking up but not meeting his eyes, "I'm seeing someone else."

And then it's quiet. It's only when it's quiet and he isn't focused on the music that he looks up.

Dallon looks over his face, "the one you left me for?"

Patrick nods, "I'm sorry, I should have told you before we even danced, I-"

He shakes his head, "it's fine."

He cups Patrick's cheek, "does he treat you the way you should be treated?"

He nods, "he's good to me, takes care of me when I forget to take care of myself."

"Does he make you happy?"

He smiles, "he makes me very happy."

"Then I'm happy for you," he tells him, he looks past him at a yellow car that pulls up.

He turns his attention back to Patrick and his hands go to Patrick's shoulders holding onto him. He takes a long look at him before leaning in and kissing his forehead, "I should get going."

 

"You don't have to lea-"

"Patrick, we both know I didn't come for the wedding or the free food."

He pauses but nods. Dallon's hands drop from him and he gives him one last smile, "it was good seeing you." 

"It was good seeing you too," he says softly. 

"Goodbye, Patrick."

"Goodbye, Dallon."

The older man walks away from him and within a second Brendon is in front of him taking his hand gently and throwing his arm around his waist like that's where it belonged, "should I be worried about my place being taken?"

"No," he smiles, "he was just saying goodbye."

"That was a very intense and romantic goodbye."

"He didn't know I was seeing someone, but I pulled away and told him I was already in a relationship."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I was still seeing the guy I left him for, and I told him I was."

Brendon goes wide eyed, "you left hi--you left _Mr. Weekes_ for _me_?!"

"I loved you more," he says.

"Don't ever tell Gerard that," he says looking towards the man in the wedding dress, "if he finds out you broke up with him for me he'll never make me chocolate pie ever again."

He laughs, "alright, you have my word."

"Okay, truth time," Brendon says.

Patrick takes a deep breath rolling his eyes smiling as Brendon twirled him, "what?"

"Who's better at sex?"

"You," he tells him.

"If he was better would you tell me?"

"No," he says, "I think that would hurt your feelings."

"It wouldn't! You could tell me if he was."

"He was," Patrick says.

Brendon's jaw drops and he looks offended, "what? Really? Is it because of his dick? Mine's six something. You said I was the best you ever had!"

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt your feelings."

"That's because I thought I was better than him."

"You are, I'm messing with you," he says.

"That's not even funny," he says in a serious tone, "you can't joke like that, Patrick, how I do in bed means a lot to me. I was about to start going to yoga with you."

"You really should," he says, "Pete started going with all of us because he was jealous of how much time Gerard was getting to spend with me."

"Is he bigger than me," Brendon asks making eye contact with him.

Patrick blinks for a second before speaking, "what? No."

"You hesitated," he points out.

"No, you just caught me off guard!"

"You hesitated, he _is_ bigger than me!"

"Oh my god," he says, "he's not bigger than you. Your dick is huge! Your dick is way bigger than his!"

"Good to see you two are keeping things classy," Pete says.

Patrick turns to him and folds his arms over his chest. Pete extends a hand out to him and Brendon backs up for a minute letting Patrick take his hand. They begin to dance and Pete clears his throat, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to Brendon."

"I will, but I want to apologize to you too. I want to tell you that I'm sorry about what I said to you and you were right. I don't know him. I don't know if he is that person I knew in high school or not. But I wanted to say sorry to you because I know I can be an overbearing dad--friend, dad friend. I shouldn't try and push you into doing things that I want you to do and I shouldn't try and control your life. You are a grown up and you're allowed to be with anyone you want to be with. No matter what I think of them. And any time that you think I'm being too much just tell me. In a nice way, not like a slap to the face or yelling. Just be like _Pete, too much_  and then I'll stop."

He pauses, "you wont freak out at our wedding, will you?"

He goes wide eyed, "no! No, why? When is it? You're really going to get married? So soon? To _him_?"

"Pete," he warns.

"Just asking for a friend. Anyway, no. I'm not going to freak out. Why would you think that I would do that?"

"Cause you tend to freak out a lot. You're almost as dramatic as Gerard, if not more."

He laughs, "I am not _dramatic_."

"What about the time I broke my arm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You cried so much at the hospital that the doctors stuck an IV in you because you dehydrated yourself. They were genuinely worried you'd never stop crying."

"You were hurt! I was worried!"

"I was fine," he says, "Gerard and I were the ones who ended up worrying about you when it was all over. If you and Mikey ever adopt a child, that child will have the safest home in the world. They will never have a scar on them because you'll be watching them all the time."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting your child safe."

"There is when they're in their twenties," he says, "and they're not your kid."

"You'll always be my kid," he says hugging him, "my sweet baby Patrick."

"Pete, too much," Patrick says. 

There's suddenly a pair of arms wrapping themselves around Pete's torso, "Peeete! Dance with me."

He turns seeing an obviously drunk Mikey holding onto him.

"Mikey?"

"I wanna dance. I wanna dance with you!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No," he says frowning, "I'm not! I'm not drunk. I've only drank tea this whole time."

"This tea wouldn't happen to be from Long Island would it," he asks.

Mikey nodded, "yeah! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he says.

"Pete," he says, "when are we gonna get married?"

"Fuck me, I knew that question was coming at some point," he sighs.

"I'll see you later, Trick, time to deal with Mikey."

"Do you not want to marry me," Mikey asks pulling from the man.

"Can we talk about this later, why don't we get you sat down? Better yet, how about we get you home?"

"I don't wanna go home," he whines, "I wanna stay here. I wanna dance! I wanna get married to you."

Pete picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, "come on, Mikes, time to get you home."

"Peeete!"

Gerard appears in front of Patrick and starts dancing with him, "you didn't think you were going to leave without dancing with me, did you?"

"No," he says shaking his head.

"I want to make something clear to you," he says.

"What's that," Patrick asks making sure not to step on his dress.

"If you ever slept with a ten and you didn't tell me you'd better tell me right now. And if you ever sleep with another ten and you don't tell me I'll be very disappointed in you."

"I've only slept with three people. Gabe, Brendon, and Dallon."

"Good," he says, "now tell me about that kiss."

Patrick sighs, "he thought I was single. Then I told him I wasn't and he he kissed my forehead and left."

"Oh, I wish you would have ended up with him. Not that I don't like Brendon, he's cute. You two just would have made some really beautiful babies."

He shakes his head, "I love Brendon."

"I know, I know. I love him too. Pete's got a different opinion, but no one cares. And don't you worry, when the wedding happens I'll be there to cuff and gag him so he can't object."

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Anything for you, baby," he smiles pinching his cheek, "I'm gonna go record Mikey saying some stuff so I can blackmail him into helping me later when I need him. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," he smiles, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"In the afternoon of course, Frank and I will be busy all morning."

He nods and Gerard picks up his dress and carefully makes his way back over to Frank. Patrick watches the man in the suit follow Gerard. He looks over to Tyler who's holding onto Josh while he sleeps against him. Arms come around Patrick and something hard is pressed against his stomach. He looks down seeing an open box with two gold bands inside, "now that Pete knows do you want to try it on?"

He smiles and holds out his hand letting Brendon slide it onto his finger. Patrick does the same to him and warm lips are pressed against his neck as the box is pocketed, "you ready to become Patrick Urie?"

"Oh I'm changing my name, am I," he asks trying not to laugh.

"I can change mine if you'd like. Brendon Stump sound okay?"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind changing my name," he smiles.

"Really," he asks.

"Yeah," he says, "if you wear the wedding dress."

"Alright," he smiles, "well, Future Mr. Urie, wanna go home?"

He nods, "I'm tired and buzzed."

"I called a couple of cabs a while ago, they should be here. You go ahead and swipe some stuff from the kitchen. I'll snag a bottle of champagne and we'll go home and watch whatever's on."

"We can't do that. What if someone catches us?"

"Run," he says.

"Your legs are longer, you get the food. Get those chocolate things."

"Fine, grab a bottle of champagne from behind the counter and then run away to the cab."

He nods and goes to walk over.

"Patrick, wait," he says taking both of his hands, "if I don't make it I want you to know that I love you."

Instead of rolling his eyes Patrick holds back a smile and fakes a serious tone, "and if I don't make it just know that I love you too."

"Promise me you'll still try and find happiness even when I'm gone," Brendon says before holding back a smile, "you must promise me that you'll survive, that you wont give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Patrick, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise," he says squeezing his hands.

"Never let go," he whispers.

"I'll never let go, Brendon. I'll never let go."

Brendon kisses the tops of his hands. 

Patrick eventually can't help himself and laughs, "alright, enough of that, lets get as much as we can and bail."

Patrick heads over to the counter while Brendon goes into the kitchen. He sinks down so the man behind couldn't see him. The guy walks over to someone standing there and Patrick manages to tilt his heads to see the shelves holding bottles of expensive champagne. He bites his lip and carefully grabs one. He looks at it, knowing he's being greedy when he wonders if he could get another. He looks up watching the man with his back turned to him. He manages to grab another and stands. He then briskly walks away and heads to the cab outside getting in the back. He looks out the window and waits. He doesn't see Brendon and begins to get worried. He checks his phone and waits some more.

"Is the guy coming," the man in the front asks.

"He's coming, just getting a few things," Patrick says, not taking his eyes off the window. Another few minutes roll by and suddenly Brendon is running towards the car, a few boxes in hand. Patrick opens the door for him and he gets in.

"Drive, drive, drive," Brendon says.

"What did you get," Patrick asks.

"Shit load of sweets and some of the chicken."

"Check it," Patrick says holding up the bottles, "one for each of us!"

"I managed to get a whole box of those chocolate covered strawberries you like."

Patrick moans, "those are so good."

Brendon kisses his neck, "fuck, I can't wait to get you home."

He smiles, "I know. Soft pajamas, champagne, a whole box of chocolate stuff, and you know what? I think there's a Full House marathon on tonight."

"Actually, maybe no pajamas," Brendon says kissing under his ear.

"Yeah, that's probably a good call," he says, "we might spill something on them and I don't want to sleep with sticky stuff on me or something."

Brendon sighs and rests his head on his shoulder, "Patrick?"

"Hm?"

"I meant sex," he says, "I meant that when we get home I am gonna strip you butt ass naked and fuck you on the first flat surface I get you to."

Patrick's face reddens as he makes eye contact with the driver in the mirror, "Brendon!"

"I am," he says going back to his neck, "it's gonna be intense too, I mean I'm really going to go at it, have you screaming my name until the neighbors ask us to stop again."

"Jesus Christ," he says putting some distance between them, "could you at least be romantic?"

"What? I'll put on some smooth jazz."

He shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest as he looks out the window, "I think I'd rather watch Full House."

He scoots closer to Patrick and puts his arms around his waist looking at the somewhat angry blond. He smiles and rests his chin on his shoulder, "we could take a bubble bath together. A nice long bath and I could feed you chocolate strawberries and pop champagne for us and then I could kiss you all over while I make love to you nice and slow. Just the way you like it."

Patrick turns to him smiling while Brendon's grinning and looking at him, "and I'll play some really sexy jazz music."

"Okay."

"That what you want," he asks.

He nods, "yeah, that's what I want."

"Then that's what you'll get," he says lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he tells him.

The cab is silent for a minute until Brendon sighs leaning into the crook of his neck, "you know, I could do romantic stuff more often and make our first time as a married couple really, really sugar sweet romantic. I'll even take you wherever you want on our honeymoon for a very small price."

"Not. Happening," he says. 

"You don't even know what I was going to say." 

"I'm not wearing the dress." 

"Oh, come on, it's gonna be on you one day and when we get into the hotel room it's only going to be on you two minutes two minutes tops," he says kissing his neck again and moving his hand to Patrick's pants. 

"Brendon," Patrick warns, but it comes out a little weak. 

"I'll do whatever you want. Just give me one day." 

"Whatever I want?" 

"Whatever you want," he says palming him through the fabric, "whenever you want." 

"And for how long will you give me whatever I want if I do this?" 

"Forever and ever and ever," he says getting lost in the way Patrick sighs. 

Patrick smiles, "deal. We're not having a honeymoon, we're buying a house and adopting three dogs"

"Three," he asks pulling from him.

"Three," he says, "and you're getting rid of that recliner." 

"That's my good chair." 

"It's gross." 

"It wasn't so gross a few nights ago when you were riding my-" 

Patrick elbows him and he groans, "ow!" 

"Get rid of the chair." 

"Fine, but I'm buying another one and picking out all the dogs."

He raises a brow.

"Two dogs?"

Patrick's still looking at him and he sighs, "one dog, one recliner, and I'll cook for a week." 

Patrick smiles and kisses his cheek, "I'll start shopping for that dress when Gerard gets back from his honeymoon." 

He leans in close to his ear, "will you call me Daddy tonight?"

He bites back a smile and nods gently looking away. Brendon smiles, but it only lasts a second. He turns to Patrick, "hey, Patrick?" 

"Yeah, babe," he says taking the box of strawberries and eating them. 

"You didn't ever, like," Brendon laughs at the thought, "call him that did you?" 

Patrick goes wide eyed and shoves a strawberry in his mouth, "mmm! These strawberries are so good, Brendon. Thank you for getting them for me, you're so good to me." 

His jaw drops, "did you?" 

"Oh man, these are really good, it's like crack for me. Here," he says shoving one in Brendon's mouth.

"So good," Patrick smiles, "you know, now that I think about it you should go ahead get that giant TV you've been wanting." 

"Patrick," he says chewing his food quickly. 

"And you know those things you keep asking me to get to wear for you, maybe you could go ahead and pick out a couple of them for me."

"Quit trying to change the subje--wait really? You'll wear them? You really will?" 

"Of course," he says smiling and leaning in kissing him, "anything for you." 

He smiles when Patrick pulls away. He shakes the thoughts of Patrick out of his head and gets serious again, "you still never answered my question." 

Patrick smiles and opens the door, "oh, look at that, we're already home." 

"Patrick!"

"Don't forget all the stuff," he says to him as he pays the driver and heads towards the building. 

He looks at all the stuff he has to carry and shakes his head as he watches Patrick walk inside. He sighs thinking about what Patrick had said a few minutes ago.

"Fuck he's gonna look so hot walking away from me in that dress."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to drop this one on you guys who've already read this, I swear this is the last chapter I'll post for this thing. No more, everything else will be separate stuff. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> SOME BIG NEWS: If you like Brentrick, I have got three other things planned for them this month. All of which are not like this one AT ALL. Two are already done I'm just posting those on certain days this month. And the other one I'm not sure when I'll post but whenever I feel like editing I'll post it, probably in the middle of the month or something? ALSO, I don't use my tumblr very much, but if you guys want me to I could post it in the little bio on here, or whatever it's called, and I could try and use it to keep you updated on anything I'm working on. OR if you want to send requests you could do that too I guess? I think I'm going to start writing other ships too, not as often as Brentrick, but I'll throw in a few different ones every now and then because I liked writing them for this one. This is getting long, if you want me to link my tumblr and stuff just let me know and I'll put it on here.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, but I've got a few chapters already written that I need to edit before I post them. I think there's going to be like 10 or 11 chapters in total? Most of them are already written, they just need to be edited, I'm not sure how I'm going to post these, probably just like every single day and then the last chapter saved for Valentine's Day. That could change, but I'm really sure it'll be posted Valentine's Day.


End file.
